An Unlikely Angel
by The-Jellybaby-Bandit
Summary: **SEASON TWO SPOILERS** - Something about Kurt causes Puck concern. So he follows him to keep him safe. Friendship fic for that blossoms into more XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

*****WARNING SERIES TWO SPOILERS IN THIS STORY*****

**A/N: This is a one-shot that came to me following a comment by a friend (who will know who he is XD) that the comment by Puck about visiting Temple in the "Grilled Cheesus" episode could lead to possible slashy hijinks. Well here's my take on it. Or the beginnings at the very least... I don't do short stories it appears ;D**

**Burt is in the hospital but he hasn't yet woken up – from that point onwards I'll take the story off in my own direction though I have no real plan.**

**Enjoy!**

"**An Unlikely Angel" by The Jellybaby Bandit**

* * *

Puck had found himself watching the smaller boy now, on a number of different occasions over the last couple of days. He had no idea what had possessed him to do so – maybe it was the boy's red rimmed eyes with the poorly concealed bags under them that caused the warning bells to ring in the half-back's mind.

Or maybe it was the complete lack of response that the brunette had offered to Karofsky and Azimio's taunting at school that afternoon. Kurt had just stood there and taken it with a defeated air about him – something that through everything both he and others had put the kid through in the past he had never seen.

Puck smirked at a sudden flash of memory as he glanced up at the barmaid and saw her blush and look away – Karofsky and Azimio had stood there and taken it too earlier in the day after he had rounded up Finn, Matt and Mike and they'd taught the over opinionated pair a lesson.

_'Assholes...'_

Finn had asked him then why he cared so much so as to defend Kurt like he was. He didn't know the answer truth be told. He just didn't like seeing the smaller boy in pain – it hurt _him _in a way – in his chest.

Puck reached up and absently rubbed his chest directly over his heart, though his gaze remained fixed on middle distance.

He'd even badgered his Nana into taking him with her to Temple, so that he could pray for Kurt's Dad who was still in the hospital. He hadn't been to Temple since his early teens and it had been a scary prospect.

Noah Puckerman and organised religion, especially his own religion, had a somewhat sketchy past – ever since he'd fucked the Rabbi's daughter that was. It also didn't help that he'd been caught by the Rabbi himself, with his daughter doing reverse cowgirl on his cock.

_'Religion was important...'_

That was what his Nana had always said as she tried to persuade him week after week to accompany her to the Synagogue. He'd never believed her to begin with and somehow he didn't think that using religion to meet and fuck chicks was what she had meant. But hey, it was all a matter of interpretation – wasn't it?

It had been a week now though and the elder Hummel had shown no signs of waking. And Puck was beginning to see the signs of strain appearing on the face of the soprano. So he figured he'd go to Temple and he'd pray for Mr Hummel's recovery – it couldn't hurt.

* * *

Kurt just looked... f_ragile_.

That was the best word Puck could think of to describe the soprano. Like Kurt was an egg y'know? An egg with a paper-thin shell that would just break apart at the first hint of pressure – Kurt was an egg.

_'Kurt's an egg?... Jesus how much have I had to drink?'_

Puck lifted his glass of Bourbon to eye level to check that the liquid was still there and that he hadn't accidentally drained the glass already. A full glass looked back at him however disproving his theory that he was shitfaced on a single drink.

_'Roofies then?'_

The jock snorted in amusement for a second, drawing a curious glance from the barmaid as she wiped down the bar.

The half-back raised the glass to his lips and took a sip, biting back on the instinct to grimace at the sharp taste. Bourbon wasn't really his drink of choice – he'd much have preferred a cold beer. But the barman had caught him off guard when he'd asked for his order without checking his ID and he'd responded with his Dad's usual order before thinking.

At least it was his Dad's order, before he'd skipped bail and disappeared on them five years earlier.

He wasn't really interested in drinking – a weird thought considering who he was – but he just wasn't thirsty. Having a drink in his hand however kept the barman from kicking him out and helped him to blend in with the other patrons, as he kept a careful eye on the brunette sitting morosely at the bar with an Appletini sitting in front of him.

Having had time to think about it, Puck realised that his initial surprise at not being asked for ID shouldn't have been an issue. If Kurt was coming here and getting served without fear of being turned away, then it should have been obvious that they didn't care much for who drank what.

* * *

Puck wasn't sure what it was about Kurt's behaviour after Glee club that afternoon that had prompted him to follow the brunette.

But something was just _off_ about the boy's entire demeanour and Puck was curious. And though he'd deny it if anyone ever asked – he was a little concerned.

So as everyone had packed up their bags and all gone their separate ways, each taking a few seconds to commiserate with the soprano, Puck had hung back in the shadows and just watched the boy.

Kurt's posture was slumped and his eyes were dull – usually they sparkled with emotion be it humour, anger or something else entirely – but nowadays they were just _empty_. As each member of Glee had attempted to comfort the boy Puck found himself getting more and more angry on his behalf.

No amount of 'I'm sorry' or 'Keep your chin up' was going to help Kurt right now. Those kind of hollow platitudes were pointless and of more comfort to the person offering the reassurance. At least they got to feel as if they were being of some use.

Puck noticed something in the brunette that resonated with himself – if he looked hard enough, behind the perfect pale skin, the stylish outfit and disdainful mask – Kurt was just like he had been all those years ago.

_'He's lost without his Dad...'_

* * *

Something about Kurt's manner that afternoon had screamed at Puck to not let the soprano get out of his sight. So when Mr Schue had dismissed them all and as Kurt had picked up his book bag in order to head out in the direction of the parking lot, Puck had followed him – making sure to remain far enough back that he wouldn't be spotted.

Instinct told him that he didn't want Kurt to know he was there.

Puck's curiosity became confusion when instead of heading towards his car, a tall black Lincoln Navigator sitting in its usual spot, Kurt headed off in the opposite direction exiting the school grounds by a side gate.

The half-back trailed the soprano for a good half a block before he lost him. Kurt had crossed at the intersection and Puck was about to follow just as a bus pulled up to the curb blocking Kurt from view.

Puck cursed as he waited for the little old lady and her shopping bags to get off the bus impatiently – it never occurred to him to actually help. Finally as the woman struggled to the bottom of the steps, sending the jock a heated glare for his lack of assistance, the bus pulled away from the curb.

"Where the Hell did he go?"

The street ahead of Puck was straight as an arrow and it wasn't the nicest part of town either – all industrial units and low rent housing. There was nowhere for Kurt to have gone and yet, he wasn't anywhere in sight. Puck crossed the street at a jog hoping to catch a glimpse of brunette hair, a flash of sunlight glinting from one of the metal studs on his Captain's jacket.

Nothing

"Shit!"

Puck's exclamation drew a curious glance from a woman hanging out washing on her balcony, who hurriedly gathered up her things and headed back inside.

_'Probably thinks I'd rob her or somethin'...'_

Puck walked up and down the short strip of road, trying to decide why he hadn't just given up his pursuit and gone home when he saw it.

There, down a small alleyway was a sign above a door.

_'Reggie's... a bar?'_

Puck shook his head – Kurt wouldn't have, he wouldn't be seen dead in a dive like that. But then there was nowhere else that he could have gone. Everything else was vacant lots and shitty housing and it was fair to say Kurt didn't know anyone who would live in this part of town.

_'Just check... and if he's not there then go home...'_

That sounded reasonable. Puck checked over his clothing, glad that he wasn't one of these schmucks that went to a school with a mandatory uniform. Running his hand over his head, Puck momentarily mourned the loss of his mohawk again. Puck had initially wanted to grow his mohawk back, thinking that not having it dented his badass reputation.

However a passing comment from Kurt a few weeks prior, about how much more handsome the jock looked without the mohawk, had caused Puck to rethink that idea.

_'Not that I care what Hummel thinks or anything...'_

Satisfied that his clothing and appearance would not give him away as being underage, Puck pushed open the door to the bar and stepped inside.

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, the jock had half expected to see a toothless old man in the corner playing a honky-tonk piano and for him to stop and run at the entrance of the badass mother that was Puckzilla.

However the bar was small, and it was dingy and there was a piano sitting in the corner sure – but there was no toothless old man and it wasn't like anything Puck had seen in a western. A single saloon style bar lined the far wall with a mirror running the length behind it and a large man in a white wife-beater stood wiping down the bar with a dirty rag.

Puck's eyes scanned the room not expecting to see any familiar forms and was already half turned ready to leave again. So when his eyes _did_ land on a familiar Captain's jacket sitting on a stool with his back to the room, Puck had almost swallowed his tongue.

Realising that his standing in the doorway was beginning to attract attention, Puck had shuffled into the corner of the room and slipped into an empty booth. He had been there no more than five seconds when a somewhat pretty it portly girl appeared at his shoulder with a notepad,

"Get ya a drink?"

"Uh... yeah -...", Puck's mind went blank for a second as he was caught off balance, "... Bourbon, on the rocks..."

The waitress had nodded and scratched something down on her pad before she sauntered off in the direction of the bar.

* * *

Puck watched Kurt as the boy sat with his head dipped and twirled his swizzle stick in his drink rhythmically. From the moment he'd sat down, Puck hadn't seen Kurt actually pick up the drink, which he supposed was encouraging.

Still the fact that the soprano had come to a dive like this in the middle of the afternoon was enough cause for concern. Hell the fact that Kurt even _knew_ that the place existed worried him.

_'This worrying shit is for pussies...'_

Puck's own bluster didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach though.

Glancing around at the other patrons in the bar, Puck was able to count three figures though he couldn't see into the booths at the far end of the room. One guy in particular however drew Puck's attention more than most as he was watching Kurt. He was in his late forties maybe with a dirty set of overalls on and heavy industrial work boots. His bald pate glinted in the meagre glow offered by the light fitting hanging above his stool.

The thought caused the half-back's hackles to rise.

"Penny for them?"

Puck shook his head and glanced up before recoiling. An old woman – there was no other word to describe her – in heavily caked make-up with a smear of _something_ on her cheek looked down at him. It took Puck a second before realisation set in.

_'Prostitute...'_

"No thanks...", he quickly murmured before averting his eyes.

Thankfully the woman – and Puck used the term loosely – seemed to accept his answer and drifted away with a muttered,

"Suit yourself hon'..."

Sighing in relief and picking up his drink, Puck took a larger swallow than he had previously – this time his nerves let the grimace at the taste show on his face.

_'I fucking hate Bourbon...'_

The low murmur of voices drew Puck's attention as he glanced back up again, expecting to see the woman touting for business. What he saw however caused his blood to run cold.

The same that guy Puck had clocked staring at Kurt earlier had obviously approached the bar and was now leaning on beside the soprano making conversation. From Kurt's stiff posture it was clear that the man's attentions were not welcome.

_'Hummel's a big boy though...'_

Puck decided that he'd just keep an eye on the brunette and make sure he stayed safe. It was the least he could do. Who was he to step in -

"Don't be like that..."

The older guy – Puck decided to call him 'Creep' – pawed at one of the shiny buttons on Kurt's jacket and the brunette jerked back sharply. Though Puck couldn't hear the majority of the conversation it was clear that Kurt was telling the man he wasn't interested.

_'Listen to him Creep...'_

Creep wasn't the smart type though and he continued to press,

"Just a little fun boy... no need to get upset..."

The phrase caused Puck's stomach to roil – Puck had met guys like this in the past. Guys who would profess to hate gay people, to be straight as a die and yet would happily force themselves on any cute guy weaker than them.

_'Wait... cute?'_

"You're hurting me!"

At the pleading outburst, Puck exploded from his seat and watched as the soprano was jerked off his stool by the larger man who had a tight grip of Kurt's forearm.

"Hey asshole..."

The larger man turned a dismissive gaze to Puck while Kurt stood frozen to the spot – whether in fear or awe Puck didn't know. It didn't really matter at that point, Puck was just interested in keeping Kurt safe.

"Buzz off kid and mind your own business..."

Puck smirked dangerously – this moron had no idea who he was dealing with – he was facing Puckzilla. Sure Puck gave up probably more than a hundred pounds on the man but he was still confident he could win any fight between them.

And it looked like he was going to get to prove it.

"Let him go asshole..."

Creep's eyes hardened like flint as he stared evenly into Puck's stormy eyes and dropped his grip on Kurt's forearm. A silent battle of wills seemed to take place between the two. Kurt remained standing frozen to the spot as he rubbed his arm in comfort.

_'If he fucking left any kind of mark...'_

"If you know what's good for you kid you'll turn around and walk away..."

The threat was spoken in an even tone that suggested that Creep had used it before and had clearly had the stones to back it up. Puck couldn't walk away though – that would leave Kurt to this mouth-breather's attentions.

"Kurt – leave now...", Puck's voice was hard edged and the brunette's eyes flicked up to meet his own for a second.

"No Kurt...", Creep interrupted, "... stay right where you are..."

The battle of wills recommenced as Kurt appeared to debate whether to leave or not. It was clear he wanted to but that fear was overriding common sense.

Puck glanced around the room expecting that someone else would step in and stop this from going down. However the room which had been filled with patrons moments earlier appeared to have been deserted.

_'Fucking pussies...'_

"So what's it going to be kid?...", Puck bristled at the dismissive tone, "... you going to walk away or am I going to have to teach you a lesson?"

"If the lesson is 'Loser 101' – I'll pass..."

* * *

The first punch caught Puck off guard and caused him to stumble backwards as Creep advanced on him. Kurt's cry of panic however energised the half-back as he quickly shook off the effects of the sucker-punch.

Puck's estimation of Creep's ability in a fight was not wrong – the man was strong and packed a wicked right cross – but his increased mass made him slow and lumbering.

Regaining his footing, Puck dodged a swing aimed at his temple and delivered a hard shot to Creep's kidneys that caused the larger man to grunt in discomfort.

The larger man grabbed the jock in a bear hug and with a yell both men went falling through a heavy wooden table causing it to splinter and break apart in a million pieces.

Adrenaline pounded through Puck's system as he blocked those shots he could and absorbed those he couldn't whilst Creep had him pinned to the floor.

"Teach... you... snot... nosed... kid...", each word from Creep's mouth was punctuated by a blow to the head or torso of the half-back until finally the larger man seemed to run out of steam and stood up.

Puck lay dazed on the floor, some of the shots he'd taken were fearsome.

"Glad to see you stuck around _Kurt_..."

Creep's voice broke through the fog settling on Puck's mind as he rolled himself over to his side, stifling his groan of discomfort.

Puck looked up into the face of Kurt who was focused solely on the larger man as he stalked towards him. The half-back could clearly see the tears forming in Kurt's panic stricken eyes.

"Please..."

Kurt's plea was the last straw.

_'He can't fucking have him...'_

Pushing himself to his knees, Puck ignored the searing pain of protest from his side and lunged at Creep with a yell of anger.

The larger man was caught off guard by the unexpected attack and Puck used this to his advantage – the jock's hands were lightning fast as he rained down a sustained attack on the larger man – before finally a swift uppercut caused Creep's knees to buckle and he collapsed to the floor.

Standing over the prone man, Puck looked down in disdain,

"Keep your filthy, stinking hands of my Kurt..."

Before the jock punctuated the end of his sentence with a swift kick to the man's ribs, sending him rolling over and wheezing for breath.

Looking up into Kurt's eyes, Puck expected to see fear... possibly gratitude... anger wasn't anywhere on the list.

"What the Hell did you do?"

"You're welcome..."

Puck spat out a glob of bloody spit onto the sawdust covered floor, before swiping a napkin from the bar and blotting at a cut on his lip.

"You mouth-breathing idiot – why did you have to stick your nose in? I didn't ask for your help!"

"Why did I...", Puck's voice was genuinely confused, "... I just saved you from being molested... and got the crap kicked out of me in the process in case you didn't notice..."

Kurt huffed as he picked up his bag and stormed out of the bar. Puck glanced around at the still deserted room, before wincing as his ribs protested his heavy breathing. Picking up his pace, Puck half-jogged, half-stumbled after the soprano.

* * *

"Kurt wait!...", Puck pleaded as he attempted to keep up with the brunette as he stormed away, "... for fuck's sake Hummel STOP!"

Puck was forced to stop as the sharp pain in his ribs became unbearable – it was beginning to get difficult to take in any more than a shallow breath.

Kurt continued to walk on for a few paces before he seemed to realise that the half-back was no longer trailing after him and came to a stop.

"Are you OK?", Kurt's voice was softer than it had been previously and the anger that he had been feeling appeared to have bled away.

Puck chuckled and winced at the same time as he rolled his eyes at the boy,

"Peachy..."

Shuffling in the direction of a small wall beside a run down house, Puck gingerly set himself down with a sigh.

"Why?"

The question was softly spoken and surprised the jock, surely Kurt knew the answer already,

"Because he was an asshole..."

"No – why – were you following me?"

_'Ah...'_

Puck shrugged before deciding that honesty was probably the best way forward no matter what the effect on his badass rep,

"You – you... ah shit, I was _worried_ about you OK?"

Puck ducked his head in embarrassment and therefore missed the dumbstruck expression on Kurt's face. The sound of bubbling laughter verging on the hysterical however he couldn't miss.

"You... you were _worried _about me?"

Glancing back up, Puck watched with concern as Kurt cried openly through his tears – the adrenaline of the past few minutes must have been wearing off he suspected.

"Yes... I've been watching you for days now."

"OK – that's creepy..."

Puck looked up repentant as he matched the soprano's stare,

"Would you rather that I weren't there earlier?...", the question seemed to bring Kurt up short as he snapped his mouth shut, "... yeah I thought as much..."

Puck sucked in air through his teeth as he levered himself back to a standing position.

"You had no right to follow me..."

"Blah blah blah, Hummel..."

The fire seemed to return to Kurt's eyes for a moment and Puck saw the boy he had come to recognise, before the flame was snuffed out again in short order.

"Fine – thank you for saving me. Now leave me the Hell alone."

Puck watched as Kurt stomped off and he let him go. Following at a discrete distance, the half-back ensured that Kurt went straight to his car and watched as the brunette drove off in a squeal of tires and black smoke.

Climbing awkwardly into the driver's seat of his own truck, Puck stuck the keys in the ignition and reaching into the glove box pulled out a pack of painkillers.

Popping two into his mouth and crunching them with his teeth, Puck pulled the truck out of its space. Turning right at the intersection and going the opposite direction from the Navigator, Puck grimaced.

"You're welcome Hummel..."

* * *

**A/N: I have so many bunnies that I think I'll have to open some kind of pet shop in the future. Marc, I hope you realise that your comment caused me to spend six hours writing this and I hope you like it. **

**I might end up writing more on this over time, I quite enjoyed the dynamic, time I suppose will tell.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

*****WARNING SERIES TWO SPOILERS IN THIS STORY*****

**A/N: There's are little nods to Sex and the City and Dog Soldiers in here – points for the first person to spot them!**

**Enjoy!**

"**An Unlikely Angel" by The Jellybaby Bandit**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The farther Puck drove from school the more angry he got – in fact – the jock was seriously pissed. The weather seemed determined to mirror Puck's mood as dark storm clouds gathered overhead and began dropping large fat raindrops all across Lima.

"Fucking Hummel thinking he's better than me..."

Puck growled like an animal as he cut up a soccer mom and swung his truck round the corner with a screech of tires – the newly slick road causing the angry teen to have to hurriedly correct some wicked over-steer.

Puck's death grip on the steering wheel left his knuckles white, as he ground his teeth in agitation. He'd only tried to look out for Hummel – to keep him safe – and what did he get for his efforts? A reluctant thank you that was so insincere he could have laughed and a point blank dismissal.

No-one dismisses Puckzilla – Hummel should know that by now.

_'Prissy little bitch...'_

A crescendo of deafening thunder marked the jock's thought as Puck threw his ageing pick-up around another corner at high speed. The half-back grimaced as his ribs protested the increased g-force his aggressive driving was creating.

A screech of brakes had Puck bringing his truck to a shuddering halt at the red light and he used his time drumming against the wheel in agitation to consider his actions. He should never, Puck realised, have bothered trying to keep a watch on the little brunette – fuck he made some stupid decisions sometimes. His track record bore that out and now his ribs were all fucked up and for nothing.

_'Kurt's safe and sound though...'_

The single traitorous thought pierced the bubble of anger Puck had formed around himself for a second – but only for a second as Puck dismissed it and pushed it to the back of his mind. He was not going to go feeling sorry for Kurt again – not after the way he'd brushed him off.

Sure Kurt's Dad was sick and in the hospital – but didn't the soprano realise how _dangerous_ what he'd done was? Puck had been in his fair share of bars since he'd become old enough to pass for legal – Hell with an alcoholic for a Mom the jock's home life wasn't exactly the 'protect from the world' experience that Puck imagined Kurt's to have been.

Kurt could have gotten hurt – seriously hurt. And though Puck wasn't prepared to admit it out loud – the thought _fucking_ scared him.

"Fucking Hummel – prissy little bitch..."

A flash of lightning illuminated the street ahead of Puck just at the moment a blaring horn distracted the half-back as he cut up another car without thought. Checking the speedometer, the Puck's eyes bulged in surprise at the realisation that he was _way_ over the speed limit and the rain wasn't letting up any.

_'Shit...'_

Spotting an intersection up ahead, Puck made the decision to pull over until he wasn't driving quite so erratically – God knows he couldn't afford to pay any speeding fine and he didn't want to claim on his insurance, his premium was high enough as it was already. Taking a shuddering breath, Puck slowed the truck markedly before rolling to a stop outside a liquor store in one of the seedier parts of town.

Switching off the engine, Puck sat in silence and concentrated on the sound of rain bouncing off the hood of his truck. Despite the jock's angry words and defensive actions something still gnawed at Puck's gut. The teen ducked his head and sighed as he accepted the truth – despite Kurt's harsh words and behaviour, he was still more concerned than he was angry with the brunette.

Or maybe he was angry because he was concerned? Laying his head against the wheel, Puck enjoyed the cool sensation against his flush skin as he allowed his eyes to momentarily slip shut.

_'Why did everything have to go and get so complicated?'_

"Stupid Hummel...'

* * *

Kurt too was driving home in the rain, though at a much more healthy speed, that didn't mean that he was any less pissed than the half-back however.

The wipers on the Navigator worked furiously to clear the windshield as Kurt stuck to the speed limit and obeyed the rules of the road.

"Stupid _meathead_ jock!", Kurt cried in anger.

As the brunette had put the keys in the ignition of his Navigator back at school and his stereo had kicked in, Kurt had almost broken his hand as he'd hit out in his sudden anger at the gadget. He didn't want music now, least of all the cheerful crap that Mercedes had forced him to listen to that morning and which was on the CD still in the player.

Kurt had nothing against music as anyone who had ever met him would obviously know – but _gospel_ music – sure it was fine and dandy if you believed in the big man upstairs but Kurt just wished Mercedes would stop trying to force-feed him the religious pep-talk.

Kurt had tried to explain to the girl that atheists just don't want to listen to songs praising the greatness of some being, that would be so callous as to cause them such pain. He could do without that kind of benevolence thank you very much.

Kurt sighed at the thought of the look of hurt on Mercedes' face when he'd told the girl he didn't believe in her God. There was an uncomfortable tension between them now whenever they spoke and the black girl had taken to trying to convince him to 'rejoin the flock' – even though the flock still maintained that he was some kind of abnormal sin against God.

_'I just wish she'd leave it alone...'_

Pulling up at the red light at the intersection a couple of blocks from his house, Kurt rubbed his wrist – that guy back at the bar had a Hell of a grip on him and the soprano knew that there'd be a bruise. He always bruised.

As Kurt put the Navigator back into drive and moved off again at the green light, a sudden spike of anger suffused him,

_'Why did Puck have to go and interfere?'_

Kurt scowled – he'd had everything under control – did Puck really think he was that stupid so as to not know how far was too far? Kurt knew that he wasn't going to get hurt. And then Puckerman had gone and stuck his nose in and ruined _everything._

A flash of lightning illuminated the outline of the Hummel house as Kurt drove straight up the drive and into the open garage. Pressing a button on the dash, the garage door whirred and closed again behind him.

Killing the engine, Kurt sat for a moment to try to control his angry breathing which was coming in short pants.

_'Stupid jock ruined everything!'_

Unbuckling himself, Kurt sighed as he popped open the driver's door and slipped out of the car. The chirp of the alarm and the clunk of the central locking, as Kurt pressed the dongle on his keys split the silence for a moment and echoed in the enclosed space.

Steeling himself and straightening his slumped posture, Kurt pressed on – after all what else was he supposed to do? Slipping his shoes off and his slippers on the brunette padded into the kitchen relying on the little light the window offered him and not bothering to switch on the overhead light.

Kurt had drawn in the breath to call out to his Dad to let him know he was home before his brain caught up with him and he let out an explosive breathe instead into the empty kitchen.

_'Dad's not here you idiot...',_ Kurt reminded himself.

Kurt opened the refrigerator and squinted as the light from inside hurt his eyes which had become accustomed to the near darkness and the soprano contemplated making something to eat as he'd done each evening since he'd found himself alone and fending for himself.

Both Carol and Finn had tried to offer their support – and a part of Kurt was grateful for the offer. But as much as a part of Kurt equally wanted to accept their assistance there was a part of him that wanted to exclude them. This was _his_ Father that was in the hospital – and sure Carol had been dating his Dad for some eight months now – but the soprano didn't want to let anyone else in.

Kurt had very few memories of his Mom from before she got sick. Predominantly the memories the brunette could recall were the days his Mom would find the energy to beat back the effects of the chemotherapy and play with him. Back then it had just been the three of them – him, his Dad and his Mom against the world. It had been all that they needed.

And though ultimately the cancer had won the battle and taken his Mom from them, it left behind a stronger Kurt and a stronger Burt.

It had been Kurt and his Dad now for eight years without his Mom. They were all that they needed.

Kurt stared at the little trays of preprepared food that Carol had stocked in the refrigerator with in contemplation of actually picking one out. He'd gone through the same motions the past three days and not gone through with it.

Sighing in resignation at yet another night having gone by without his appetite, Kurt closed the refrigerator again. Leaning his head against the cool metal of the old-style 50's refrigerator, Kurt sighed with relief as the light that had been burning his retinas had now disappeared.

The soprano knew that it was ironic considering the lengths he had gone to in trying to get his Dad together with the Hudson matriarch that he now wished the woman had never met his Dad. And Kurt felt guilty every time he had the thought knowing how happy his Dad was being in a relationship again.

_'And now he may never wake up...'_

The thought of his Dad never regaining consciousness again scared Kurt. It scared him more than anything in the entire world had ever scared him – losing his Mom had hurt but he'd still had his Dad. If he lost his Dad though – what would he do? It had been 'just them' for so long Kurt didn't know how he would function without the older man.

Kurt stumbled aimlessly through the kitchen in the direction of the den, feeling his way in the darkness, which was only illuminated very briefly with each flash of lightning in the night sky.

Running his hand along the suede back of the couch, Kurt rounded the edge and his toe connected with something in the dark.

"Ow – shit!"

Reaching down, Kurt picked up the offending item and threw himself down on the couch letting his eyes close though his brain remained active.

_'Why did Puck have to follow me?'_

That was a question Kurt desperately wanted to know the answer to. Sure the formerly mohawked teen had changed his act when it came to the slushies and the dumpster dives – in fact Kurt hadn't been introduced to the inside of the dumpster now in almost three months – a record. But why had he apparently been watching him? And why was he following him?

_'Why does he care? Why would he? Why would I even care if he did?'_

The darkness of the den was absolute, so absolute that Kurt could not even make out his own hand waved in front of his eyes. Swinging his legs over the end of the couch, Kurt levered himself into a sitting position before resting his head in his hands.

* * *

Kurt had wanted that man to pick him up in the bar. Ever since his Dad had gone into the hospital, all that the brunette had been able to feel was fear and anger – and he was _tired_ of both.

And so when Day Five had come around and his Dad was still 'asleep' – Kurt refused to allow himself to use the word 'coma – Kurt had been _desperate_ to feel anything – anything at all that wasn't either fear or anger.

The brunette had found a little respite from that in going to the bar – tonight wasn't the first time he had been there, though he surmised that Puck knew nothing about his previous visit or he'd have in all likelihood called him on it.

* * *

Kurt had learned of the existence of the bar from overhearing some of the jocks talking in quiet whispers during English class – stories about a bar just a few blocks from the school that didn't ask for ID. In that moment it was as if a light-bulb had gone off above the brunette's head as Kurt had continued to eavesdrop and surreptitiously scribbled down the directions on top of his notes on Jane Eyre. English class was a low priority right at that moment.

Kurt had spent the rest of the school day in a state of anticipation – even the guys from Glee had noticed something was up with him and asked Kurt why he was suddenly so antsy. Kurt had simply blamed it on a desire to get back to the hospital to see his Dad and they'd all nodded and given him those puppy dog eye looks that he was becoming so _sick_ of seeing.

The moment the bell had rung signalling the end of the day, Kurt had taken the slip of paper with the directions written on it and using his cell's Map function had found the bar easily enough.

'Reggie's' didn't look to be anything special from the outside – a dingy sign hanging above a dingy door in a dingy alley – it was a far cry from the sophisticated bars of New York that Kurt had always fantasised about drinking in like Carrie Bradshaw.

_'Though I'd be better dressed...'_

At first Kurt's heart had been in his mouth as he'd pushed open the door – it wouldn't do for there to be any of the jocks in the bar to see him – but thankfully apart from two older men playing dominoes at the table in the corner, the place was deserted.

Kurt had almost slipped up when he'd nervously slipped onto a bar stool and the man behind the counter had just stared at him. Something about the stare caused Kurt's heart to race and blood to pool in his face.

"A-appletini – please?"

Kurt had been sure that the barman would ask for ID and then when Kurt was unable to produce any, laugh in his face before kicking him out. And he had no doubt that he would be able to kick him out without any difficulty – the man was _huge_ – 6'1'' or 6'2'' – Kurt would have guessed at his age at mid-twenties, his messy brown hair falling around his narrow chiselled face, with a slight five o'clock shadow on his cheekbones.

And so Kurt had been shocked when the man had just nodded before smiling warmly at him and striking up a conversation,

"Appletini huh? I don't get many requests for cocktails in a place like this", said the barkeep dusting off a Martini glass from a shelf behind the bar, "... I don't think I've seen you in here before – I'm John..."

Kurt was hesitant to give out any more information than he needed to give the barkeep and judging from the knowing smile on John's face, the brunette knew that he knew it.

"K-kurt... and yeah – first time..."

Kurt watched as John expertly mixed his Appletini before sliding the glass towards him with a flourish.

"There you go Kurt – one Appletini – on the house for a new customer..."

John smiled as Kurt took a sip of his drink experimentally and smiled – it was as good as he'd hoped it would be – and he confirmed as much to the barkeep.

"It's good..."

"Hey John – how come you never gave me a free drink my first time in here?", called one of the men playing dominoes.

Kurt glanced at the pair in the corner only to duck his head and look away seeing them both examining him speculatively. John however just rolled his eyes and called over to the men without breaking eye contact with the soprano.

"Because you're an ugly old man Seamus – we've been over this!"

Kurt's lip twitched in amusement as the older man grumbled and his domino's partner won the game while he wasn't looking. The pair devolved quickly into a heated, though good natured argument.

"I'm sorry about them Kurt – just ignore them."

Kurt's downcast eyes glanced up into John's as he saw what he thought was genuine remorse in his expression. Something stirred within Kurt seeing also a flash of something else in the older man's eyes that he didn't recognise at first and which only became self-evident later that night – _desire_.

"That's OK... no harm done..."

_'He's kinda cute...'_

Three Appletinis later and Kurt's head had begun to feel light and airy and he'd found himself smiling more and more regularly – something that the soprano had begun to think he'd never do again.

The initial hour in the bar turned into two, which turned into four and as the place began to get busier as early evening gave way to the night, Kurt had remained propped at the bar with his Martini glass never sitting empty for long.

John of course had been kept busy, mixing drinks and chatting with the other patrons and so for long periods of time Kurt had taken the opportunity to just sit and stare into his glass. The alcohol buzz seemed to take the edge off the well of despair that the brunette had been tapping for the past few days and _liberated_ him somewhat.

And so when John had come back over saying his shift had just finished, with a suggestion that they both go up to his flat above the bar for some drinks alone, Kurt had for some reason felt that it was a good idea – after all John had been nice to him all night.

John's flat was Spartan in it's decoration thought Kurt as he ran a finger along the mantel – though everything was neat and appeared to have it's own place.

"It's a real fire..."

Kurt turned at the voice to see John standing by the couch with a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"Huh?"

Kurt's head was somewhat foggy, his low tolerance for alcohol staring to show. John smiled at him and Kurt found himself pleased that the man was pleased – he slowly made his way over to the offered seat on the couch and sat down.

"The fire – it's real in case you were wondering...", said John as he poured two glasses of wine – Kurt thought it strange that his glass was substantially more filled than the barman's.

As if reading his mind via his expression John shrugged,

"Sulphites... plus I only have the one bottle..."

Kurt's expression was one of surprise considering that the man worked in a bar – again John seemed to be armed with the answer before the question was asked – it was kinda spooky.

"I can't take stock and I don't get paid much for bar work...", Kurt nodded in understanding, "... so I'd rather buy one good bottle than five crap ones..."

"I know exactly what you mean... I don't have much money either...", the though of money leading to his source of money – his Dad – leading to a sudden feeling of depression which Kurt tried to shake off, "... but I like it where I can see it – hanging in my closet."

John chuckled at the quip and Kurt found his ennui lifting once again,

"I did think you were marginally better dressed than Reggie's usual clientèle..."

Kurt giggled as he took a sip from his glass – wine wasn't exactly his drink but his taste-buds were sufficiently warped by four hours of Appletinis to get by.

"So...", Kurt became aware of John's arm being slung over the back of the couch, "... you never did tell me – of all the bars in all the world – why did you walk into mine?"

The barman chuckled and Kurt giggled at the reference before his smile died away.

_'I was trying to forget about the pain...'_

"Just thirsty, I guess...", Kurt lied.

John raised a single eyebrow at Kurt and the brunette once again found himself the subject of the barman's mind-reading abilities – though on this occasion they remained unvoiced.

"That's OK... you don't have to tell me the real reason if you don't want...", Kurt jumped and a frisson of fear shot through him, as John's large hand slipped off the back of the couch to rest on his shoulder.

_'Oh God - wait – what am I doing?'_

Kurt looked up into John's eyes and recognised for the first time the predatory glint in them. It was time to go – the fear that Kurt had been trying to avoid was back and the experiment in suppressing it had failed.

"I – uh – I really should..."

Kurt tried to get up from the couch and John's hand squeezed Kurt's shoulder and held him in place. Kurt winced as the man seemed to apply just enough pressure to make it hurt for a second – as if in warning.

"No need to go so soon Kurt – we're just getting to know each other."

Kurt's eyes darted around the room seeking assistance and realising that there was none forthcoming. He was on his own.

John's body shifted towards the soprano and Kurt could feel the barman's hot breath on his neck. Under different circumstances Kurt would have been elated – someone _wanted_ him – but in that moment, Kurt realised that he didn't want John to have him. He just wanted to get far far away.

"No!"

With a defiant cry, Kurt wrenched himself free and stumbled to his feet, putting the small coffee table between them as a barrier.

John's eyes were wild now as he stared hungrily at Kurt – the adrenaline pumping through Kurt's veins burned up the alcohol induced haze – and for the first time in hours Kurt found himself able to focus properly.

_'Shit – what have I done?'_

Taking a backwards step as John stood, catlike from the couch and began to stalk him, Kurt raised a defensive arm,

"Don't come any closer..."

"But Kurt – aren't you going to repay me? After all you did get free drinks all night? Do you know how much that cost me?"

Kurt's stomach roiled at the thought that the formerly friendly bartender had in fact being setting him up for this since, most likely from the moment he'd walked into the bar that afternoon.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid'_

The time for recriminations was later however as Kurt realised that he was alone in this _stranger's_ apartment – there were more important things to be worried about than his reckless choices.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!"

Kurt fished in his pocket and hurriedly withdrew his cell, which fell from between his fingers with a clatter.

John rounded the table and bent to pick up the cell from the floor.

Using the action to his advantage, Kurt reached out quickly and pushed John off balance – watching with satisfaction as the barman stumbled and fell over the coffee table and lay prone against the couch.

_'Leave the cell – I'll get a new one!'_

Kurt turned tail and ran, throwing the door to the apartment open and thundering down the stairs. The brunette ignored the sound of John's voice calling out to him and didn't dare look back until he was safely ensconced within his baby back in the school parking lot.

Sitting with his head tipped back and breathing heavily, the tears began and Kurt sobbed himself hoarse in the driver's seat of the Navigator.

_'What did I do? Oh God!'_

Kurt sat in the parking lot until the sun came up – realising quite wisely that he was in no condition to drive anywhere – before hauling himself up and into the locker rooms. Thankfully being the practical person he was, Kurt kept an entire fresh outfit in his locker for emergencies and so his not having gone home was no handicap to his appearance.

* * *

The darkness in the den was starting to feel suffocating under the weight of his memories as Kurt reached out and flicked on the TV. The glare of the screen hurt the soprano's eyes enough to force him to look away, the light catching Kurt in profile as he sat, still lost in his thoughts.

Kurt had logged onto one of the computers in the Library later that morning – ostensibly to shop for a new cell when he'd checked his emails.

"_Kurt – I found your email address in your contacts. I'm truly sorry for last night and for scaring you, it was never my intention, please forgive me. I've left your cell behind the bar and I won't be working the next three days – please come and get it whenever you'd like. I'm sorry again. John."_

The brunette debated whether the email was a ruse – whether John would be lying in wait for him – but ultimately Kurt reasoned that he had no choice in the matter.

_'My life is in that cell...'_

And it turned out that John was telling the truth about not being in – when he'd arrived at Reggie's and asked about his cell – the girl behind the bar had nodded and handed it over without comment.

Kurt had been about to leave again when he'd felt the need to ask where John was – the sad look on the barmaid's face surprised him.

"He's gone out of town for a few days – family emergency."

Kurt had schooled his features into disappointment,

"Oh – well tell him I hope everything's OK. And let him know I am too would you?"

Kurt hoped his cryptic message would be understood.

"Sure thing...", the girl smiled at Kurt, "... so can I get you a drink for the road?"

Kurt had been about to say no before he realised that he had nothing better to do. If he said no all that would happen would be that he'd go home and sit in the dark unable to sleep – just like the past three days.

"Just the one...", he promised both himself and the barmaid, "... Appletini..."

Settling himself back down on the same bar stood as the night before, Kurt lost himself in his thoughts as he stared at his drink.

* * *

Puck sat for what seemed like hours in the glow of the street lamp whilst he tried to calm down. Hummel was acting recklessly – there was no doubting that – but since when had Puck become the gay kid's keeper?

_'Admit it – you don't like seeing him look so lost...'_

Puck grimaced at the though though he didn't automatically contradict it. Something must have made him feel suddenly protective of the brunette – that was as good a reason as any.

"_Fuck!_ This is totally bone!"

Puck ran his hand over his head along the contour where his mohawk once stood proud in agitation. He couldn't leave things the way they were. What if Hummel went back out to that bar again? Puck couldn't trust him not to do something stupid again – and what would happen to him if the half-back wasn't there to swoop in and defend him?

The jock's stomach felt filled with lead at the thought – Puck didn't like the sensation one bit. Glancing at the neon sign of the liquor store, Puck came to a decision – Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman were going to have it out. Tonight – no excuses.

A plan quickly formed in the half-back's mind which only required one quick piece of additional information. Popping open the glove box, Puck retrieved his cell and tapped out a quick message to Quinn.

_'Q - what's in an Appletini?'_

The few seconds between sending the text and receiving a reply, Puck spent making his way from his truck into the liquor store. He had his fake ID in his top pocket just in case, however since he'd been forced to shave off the mohawk, Puck had found that he got asked for ID less often.

A vibrating in his pocket had Puck stopping just as he was about to pick up a six-pack of beers. Flipping open his cell, the jock read the reply and rolled his eyes at the post-script.

_'… feeling fruity Puck? Didn't figure you for a cocktail girl?'_

One denial text later, Puck had gathered up the required ingredients and presented them to the bored clerk behind the counter.

_'Jesus fuck they'd better taste good for costing that much!'_

Puck loaded his supplies into the foot well of the passenger side before hopping back into his seat behind the wheel and peeled away from the curb.

"Destination Hummel...", murmured the jock with determination.

Tonight was going to be a long night – he could just feel it in his bones.

* * *

Kurt remained seated for an indeterminate amount of time before he glanced at the glowing TV screen and his breath caught in his throat.

_'Deadliest Catch...'_

Of course, the TV was set to that channel – it was practically the only channel that his Dad ever watched – a torrent of fear inducing questions presented themselves.

What if his Dad never woke up? What if they never got to sit side by side on the couch and watch his Dad's favourite show? What if his Dad never sat while Kurt watched America's Next Top Model, grumbling about how all the girls were stick thin and needed a decent meal?

_'What if we never have Friday dinner again?'_

The final thought caused Kurt to duck his head and close his eyes in an attempt to prevent the tears he could feel forming from falling.

He had been so callous about it. All his Dad had wanted was to spend _one_ night a week together – and he'd blown him off for Sing-a-long A Sound of Music.

_'I'd happily never watch another musical again to have Dad back...'_

Using the glow of the TV, Kurt checked his watch and his shoulders slumped.

_'Still twelve hours til visiting time...'_

Kurt hadn't slept the whole night through since his Dad had gone into hospital and in fact the soprano had even stopped trying after a while. Glancing at the liquor cabinet in the corner, Kurt cursed himself for insisting that his Dad get rid of the contents earlier in the year.

His crusade against unhealthy lifestyle choices – little good that did huh?

The air in the den was becoming stifling as Kurt shucked off his jacket and peeled his shirt up over his head. A livid hand-shaped bruise adorned his shoulder – John's handiwork – and a ring formed around his wrist from earlier that evening.

_'Dammit I bruise like a peach...'_

Reaching for the remote, Kurt paused mid-movement when his cell screen illuminated. A momentary burst of fear had the brunette peering cautiously at the screen and praying that it wasn't somehow John who had taken his number. What was once a stiflingly hot room, seemed to drop in temperature rapidly as Kurt shivered and a cold sweat broke out all over his torso.

"Mercedes... thank God!"

Kurt sighed in relief though he made no move to pick up the vibrating cell. If he answered the call he'd end up in yet another discussion about his Dad and about God and about praying for him.

For the first time since he'd become friends with Mercedes Jones, Kurt deliberately avoided talking to her.

_'I need a shower...'_

Standing and leaving his cell lying on the table in the den, Kurt padded down the stairs to his basement bedroom.

Stripping off, Kurt turned on the shower as hot as it would go before slipping underneath the spray. The pounding water helped block out the world for a few minutes before Kurt felt his skin starting to prune and switched off the water.

"BANG, BANG, BANG!"

Kurt's head snapped up in shock at the noise coming from the ground floor level. Someone was at the door – Kurt's immediate thought was Mercedes and he grumbled as he quickly ran a towel over himself before slipping on a fluffy white bathrobe and slippers.

"BANG, BANG, BANG!", the heavy knock at the door sounded again and Kurt found himself angry at his friend.

Couldn't she just leave him alone for one evening? Was that really so much to ask?

Reaching the front door, Kurt threw off the security chain and unlocked the door before pulling it open,

"Mercedes I told you -..."

Kurt's intended diatribe died on his tongue as he took in a rain-soaked Puck, standing with an overflowing grocery bag and looking none too happy with the brunette.

"It's about damn time – move it or lose it Hummel!"

Kurt hurriedly stepped back as Puck forced himself over the threshold and the door slammed shut in the wind behind him.

_'What the Hell?'_

* * *

**A/N: Well – this was a bit unexpected. I've spent the last week trying to get the next chapter of NDNB out (and not with much success as you'll no doubt know) but instead of beating my head against a desk again tonight trying to write something that isn't flowing, when I sat down I got the urge to this. **

**Oh well – maybe I'll have better luck with NDNB tomorrow. **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

*****WARNING SERIES TWO SPOILERS IN THIS STORY*****

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews on Chapter 2 - especially to nonexistantpuppy who just seems to know instinctively when I need a pep-talk! I'm not convinced that this is gaining any momentum or that it in any way is interesting to read - but I've written it so I'll let you all decide. I half-scrapped it and rewrote it trying to get it right and this is about as close as I think I'm going to get.  
**

**Enjoy! (I hope)  
**

"**An Unlikely Angel" by The Jellybaby Bandit**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Kurt stood dumbfounded for a second before he realised he was standing in his own hallway alone. Puck meanwhile had sauntered off in the direction of the kitchen as if he owned the place and the soprano could hear cupboards being opened and plates and glasses being laid out, Kurt guessed, on the breakfast table.

"C'mon Hummel - move that lily-white ass!"

The brunette scowled at Puck's summons as he rubbed his sore wrist.

_'Just who does he think he is?'_

"Move it Hummel..."

Shuffling towards the noise emanating from the kitchen, Kurt was momentarily grateful for the noise. Someone else was in the house with him and it didn't feel quite so empty knowing that fact. Even so though, Puck had some explaining to do.

"What the Hell are you doing Puck? I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

Kurt watched as the half-back flitted from cabinet to drawer and back to the table setting things out, two plates, a knife, fork and spoon each and two glasses followed each other in quick succession before Puck came to a stop.

"Well?", Kurt crossed his arms and tried to look imposing - which wasn't an easy task while wearing a fluffly bathrobe and slippers.

Puck smirked at the increasingly aggravated soprano as he reached into the grocery bag and withdrew several cartons which he laid out like ducks in a row.

"Dinner...", said the jock with a flourish, "... is served!"

Kurt glared at the football player, picturing his smug face bursting into flames - the thought brought a slight twitch of his upper lip - though nothing close to that which would be classed as a smile.

"I'm _not_ hungry... so if that's all I'd like you to go..."

The jovial air that had appeared to surround Puck disappeared along with the teasing smile on the teen's face, causing Kurt to gulp in sudden apprehension. Puck's voice was steady and clear as he laid both hands on the back of a chair and glared back at the stubborn brunette.

"You _will_ eat and you _will_ enjoy it...", Kurt's attempted dismissal of the jock's orders was blown out of the water as Puck continued speaking but with a higher volume, "... you will and then we're going to have a chat."

Kurt glared at the jock who matched his gaze - the two combatants stood in the kitchen separated by nothing more than a table and chair - neither willing to give an inch and concede defeat. Finally however Kurt lost the will to fight and his shoulders slumped.

"Fine... I'll eat and then will you leave?", the brunette tried using the same coercion tactic of looking up through his eyelashes that got his own way during disagreements with Mercedes.

Puck just raised an eyebrow at the soprano in challenge as he answered,

"No. Now sit."

Kurt grumbled though he did reluctantly sit himself down in front of one of the place settings. Puck picked up the first of the takeout tubs and carefully dished out some noodles onto the plate in front of the glaring brunette.

"I'm not a child y'know...", said Kurt snidely.

Puck however was seemingly prepared for such a response,

"Then don't _act_ like one."

"Hmph..."

Puck added a little Bok Choy, Kai-lan and finally a healthy portion of Kung Pao Chicken to Kurt's plate as the teen groused and huffed like a toddler.

Preparing a similar plate for himself, Puck grabbed a bottle of beer off the counter and with practiced ease popped the cap with his thumb.

"Cheers ya big baby!", toasted the jock as he took a deep drag from the bottle.

"I'm not a baby...", said Kurt though the twitch of his lip betrayed his amusement with the half-back, "... besides even if I was - I didn't invite you to come over. If you don't like it then don't let the door hit you on your flat non-existant ass on the way out."

Puck ignored the barb, knowing that by refusing to rise to the bait he'd effectively be poking a bear with a stick, and instead started in on his Kung Pao chicken with relish.

"Mmmm... it's good...", said Puck nodding to the thus far untouched plate sitting in front of the soprano.

"I told you I wasn't hungry.", maintained the beligerant soprano though he had reluctantly picked up his fork and was prodding his chicken listlessly.

Puck laid down his fork beside his plate calmly as he picked up his beer and took another drag.

"You're an idiot, Hummel...", the forthright statement caught the brunette off guard - and brough forth yet more anger from within him. How dare this _meathead _call him an idiot. Just because he didn't feel like eating didn't make him an idiot.

"How dare you!"

"Don't even think about denying it - cos you know it's true."

"Not being hungry does not make me an idiot!", Kurt insisted vehemently, his tone laced with undisguised loathing for the boy sitting smugly opposite him.

"Idiot!"

"Stop calling me that!", Kurt's face was red and he was panting with barely held back fury as the jock smirked at him.

"Stop being an idiot then!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too...", said Puck sweetly before going back to eating his meal without a backward glance at the raging soprano.

Kurt sat immobile and fuming for a few seconds - it seemed that Puck was determined to ruin his entire life and make the soprano even more miserable than he already was.

_'Like that would be possible...'_

As Kurt watched the half-back wolf down his Chinese food like it would be snatched away from him at any second, it dawned on Kurt that despite his fervent hope, Puck wasn't planning on going anywhere. Sighing Kurt accepted that all he was really doing was making himself more agitated by continuing to argue with jock. And he was _tired._ So tired.

The soprano's tense shoulders slumped in defeat as he rubbed at his itchy, tired eyes. The anger which had been fueling Kurt and keeping him from collapsing in absolute exhaustion was burning itself out and he was just too tired to keep up the pretense anymore.

* * *

"What do you want?", Kurt's voice was soft and sad as he pushed his noodles around his plate.

Puck set down his fork and laced his fingers together as he looked at Kurt speculatively before replying with complete sincerity.

"I want you to eat for now. Please."

Kurt couldn't find any trace of disingenuous intent from the expression on Puck's face. It was strange to imagine Puck seemingly concerned about him - Lima's Fag-o-Rama as Karofsky had put it - but at the same time it was also comforting. Especially as not once had the jock made mention of religion or praying or anything.

_'No doubt that'll come later in the evening...'_

Kurt speared a piece of chicken on the end of his fork and popped it into his mouth before he chewed and swallowed in an exaggerated manner.

Looking into the watching eyes of the half-back, Kurt offered the taller boy a wan smile which Puck returned as he picked up his own fork once again.

"That's my big brave baby boy!", teased the jock earning himself an eye-roll from the silent brunette.

The pair ate in silence for a couple of minutes, until the food Kurt had consumed thus far, reached the brunette's stomach and a loud gurgling noise split the air. Puck chuckled as he raised his beer in salute.

"Yep - you weren't hungry at all were you?"

Kurt blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment as he admitted to himself that yes he had been hungry - but that he hadn't _wanted _to eat. It felt wrong to eat while his Dad was in the hospital - there were more important things to worry about than hunger.

Focusing on his plate, Kurt enjoyed the comfortable silence between him and half-back, as he tried to unravel the enigma that was Noah Puckerman. Why he was there. What he wanted.

_'Why he cares?'_

Several minutes of comfortable silence passed before Kurt could wait no longer and just had to put voice to his thoughts.

"Why are you here?"

Puck looked up at him, a noddle dangling from his mouth and Kurt had a momentary flash in his mind's eye of 'Lady and the Tramp'. A giggle slipped from between the brunette's lips at the comical expression on the jock's face.

"What?", asked Puck.

Shaking his head, Kurt dismissed the question,

"Nothing - you just - I remembered something amusing is all..."

Puck raised a single eyebrow at the brunette before draining the last of his bottle of beer and placing the empty on the table in front of him. Reaching into the grocery bag by his feet the jock withdrew a second bottle which he wasted no time in popping the cap on.

"Drink?"

Kurt's expression was one of extreme distaste as he wrinkled his nose,

"I hate beer... I don't know how you can drink it..."

Puck smirked as he shook his head at the soprano's melodramatics,

"Relax Sugarplum...", Puck smirked at the growl the new nickname drew from the brunette, "... give me some credit will ya..."

Puck reached back into the bag and started withdrawing bottles and setting them out on the table.

* * *

Kurt's jaw dropped open in shock as he took in the labels of the bottles in front of him and he looked at the jock speculatively.

_'Why? Just - why?'_

"Why?", Kurt put voice to the question he needed to know the answer to.

"Why what?", asked Puck clearly genuinely confused.

Licking his lips involuntarily at the imagined taste of the apples on his tongue, Kurt replied.

"Why would you buy all this stuff? For me?"

_'Some of this stuff is expensive...'_

Kurt didn't understand - the jock had been so _angry_ with him earlier - and now he had bought him all this stuff? The brunette was seriously confused.

_'Wait does Puck like me?'_

Kurt shuddered at the thought of the boy in front of him suddenly dropping to his knees and professing his undying love. Kurt had imagined that scenario of course, but never with Puck on his knees in front of him - Finn had filled the role nicely until the whole Faggygate affair.

_'Please don't let him say he wants to kiss me...'_

Puck ducked his head and mumbled softly - too softly for even Kurt's sharp hearing to pick up on.

"I can't hear you Puck."

The jock raised his head a light blush staining his cheeks as he replied,

"I wanted to be sure that if you still wanted to sit and get drunk that you'd do it with me than on your own in a bar."

Kurt blinked as he tried to process what the jock had just admitted to. The brunette didn't know what to say and so he simply stayed silent.

"Don't look so shocked Hummel!", Puck grumbled as Kurt realised that the admission clearly bothered the half-back.

"Can you blame me?", asked Kurt as he stood from the table and retrieved a martini glass from the cabinet and began mixing himself an Appletini, "... you and I aren't exactly BFF's after all."

* * *

"What the Hell's a Bee-eff-eff?", said Puck in confusion.

"Are you for real?", asked Kurt placing his hands on his hips.

Seeing Puck's continued confusion, Kurt rolled his eyes at the half-back,

"Welcome to the 21st century Puck - it's time to get out of your cave and join the rest of us in the real world - BFF - Best Friend Forever?"

Puck rolled his eyes at the brunette, though he was secretly pleased to see that Kurt was starting to show a little more spunk.

_'Eww... never think 'spunk' in Hummel's presence again...'_

"I'm sorry if I refuse to live like I'm trapped in an episode of My Super Sweet 16!"_  
_

Kurt put the bottle back down on the counter and paused in mixing his drink,

"You watch My Super Sweet 16?"

Puck groaned as he realised he'd just dug himself into a hole from which there was no escape.

"No!", the jock maintained trying to make his face look serious.

Kurt's melodious giggle let the jock know he'd been busted and he let his head slump forward to connect solidly with the wood of the table.

"OK! Let's say that in some bizzaro-universe where nothing makes sense I have sat through My Super Sweet 16...", Puck shuddered at the recollection as he cracked open and eye and peered up at the flushed and energised Kurt, "... it wasn't by choice. Sarah watches it so I had no choice."

Having finished mixing his drink, Kurt took a sip before a soft smile crossed his face.

_'Maybe needling Puck is exactly what I needed...'_

"So one of your fuck buddies made you watch it... I guess that makes sense now..."

"Wait - fuck buddy? Sarah?"

Kurt nodded and Puck groaned before clawing at his eyes melodramatically,

"Oh God - the images... Sarah's my _sister _Hummel... my eleven year old _sister_...", Puck slapped himself in the face repeatedly as he wailed, "... Oh that is just not right!"

Kurt giggled again and took another sip of his drink while Puck took a long drag from his beer hoping that some magic fairy had spiked it with Rohypnol - the last five minutes conversation he could do without recollection of!

"Rohypnol?...", asked Kurt before he paused in sipping his drink as a horrible thought occurred to him, "... come to think of it - this isn't spiked or anything is it?"

"Oh come on Hummel - what kind of monster do you take me for?

Puck's angry response shocked the brunette - it was a genuine response to what the soprano admitted was a horrible slur to make against someone - especially as he'd been totally serious.

"I'm sorry... I just - well you have to admit this whole thing...", Kurt gestured to the pair of them sitting at the same table civilly, "... is a little weird."

"Besides I can think of a dozen chicks I could call if I were that desperate before having to resort to spiking your drink believe me!", said Puck.

"Only a dozen?...", asked Kurt with a smirk, "... having a kid hasn't slowed you down any then huh?"

Puck's face closed off as he set down his beer and stood from the table.

"That's a low blow Hummel..."

Kurt cursed himself as he watched Puck walk off in the direction of the den.

* * *

_'Good going Kurt...'_

The brunette didn't know what had possessed him to say such a thing. Puck had been - he'd been _nice _- all evening, except when he was calling him an idiot of course - and he had somehow felt it was OK to throw the daughter Puck had to give up for adoption back in his face?

Refilling his own glass and grabbing a beer, Kurt almost tripped over his own feet in his rush to follow the jock and apologise to him.

Stumbling down the corridor, Kurt could hear movement coming from the den and he stopped in the doorway. Puck was standing with his back to the doorway and from the tense set of his shoulders, Kurt could tell that the jock was upset.

"You have no right to say anything about Beth...", Puck didn't shout and he didn't rage as Kurt had expected him to - instead he sounded _sad_ and it tugged at Kurt's heartstrings, "... accepting that I couldn't look after my own daughter and had to give her up was the shittiest decision of my entire shitty life."

Kurt felt like a horrible person as he shuffled into the room and set the drinks down on the table between the couch and TV. Seeing that Puck was not it seemed going to be turning round anytime soon, Kurt decided to take a chance.

Approaching Puck from behind, Kurt threaded his arms around the jock's waist and offered him an awkward hug,

_'I must be more drunk than I thought to even consider this...'_

"Uh - Humm... Kurt?...", Puck's voice was a little strained and he remained standing stock still afraid to move, "... What the Hell dude?"

"I'm sorry Pu- Noah... I never considered how it might have affected you."

Puck's tense shoulders relaxed and Kurt released his hug. Turning towards the couch, Puck threw himself down bonelessly and picked up the beer before starting to play with the label.

"Nobody did... don't worry about it."

Kurt readjusted his robe, suddenly feeling the chill and realising that beneath the single layer of fabric he was completely naked.

"Uh... I'm just going to go and put on some clothes... don't go anywhere..."

Puck didn't respond.

* * *

Kurt was buttoning up the fly on his pyjama bottoms as he trooped back up the stairs from his bedroom when he heard Puck's voice. It appeared he was talking to somebody.

"Oh for God's sake... relax already will you? You're getting worked up over nothing... it's not like I've buried him in the basement or something... look here he comes now..."

Puck seemed to be supremely exasperated as he held out the slim cell towards the brunette. Kurt stared at it for a second before he realised that it was his own cell. Puck had clearly answered his cell while he had been away getting dressed.

"Uh - hello?...", asked Kurt uncertain of who was on the other end of the line but suspecting who it would be. His suspicions were proven correct a moment later and his improving mood took a nosedive, "... Hey Mercedes..."

Puck flicked his thumb and the cap on his beer went flying off to land loudly on the glass top of the little table in front of him. Kurt watched as the jock tilted his head back before draining the bottle in it's entirety without pausing.

"Sorry what?", Kurt realised he'd tuned out Mercedes in favour of watching the half-back and had missed the last few seconds of conversation.

Puck wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he set the bottle down and then levered himself to a standing position. Sketching a rough salute, the jock quietly moved off in the direction of the kitchen and the remainder of his six-pack. Puck cringed however as he didn't get out of earshot quickly enough to hear Kurt's shrill denial,

"I'm not sleeping with Puck, 'cedes!"

* * *

By the time Puck had fetched his own beers, the chips and Kurt's assorted bottles and ferried them through to the den, Kurt was sitting on the couch with his cell pressed to his ear and a distinctly unhappy expression on his face.

_'Shit - what's Aretha done now?'_

"Yes I'm listening 'cedes...", Kurt's voice held a tone of bitter resentment to it as he replied to his best friend.

Puck glanced to the brunette's glass and noted with surprise that since leaving the room, Kurt had obviously drained it just as he had his beer.

"Guess Aretha drives all guys to drink huh?", drolled Puck softly as he sat down on the couch next to Kurt and poured him another drink.

Kurt attempted unsuccessfully to stifle his giggle without Mercedes hearing him,

"No!"

Puck raised a single enquiring eyebrow, which the soprano dismissed with a casual wave, as his voice took on a hard edge to it.

"I said NO! Will you just _listen_ to me instead of _preaching_ to me!"

Kurt sighed and held the phone away from his ear as Mercedes loud screeching could clearly be heard coming from the tinny speaker - the black girl was clearly incensed over something.

"Alright that's enough already...", Puck snatched the cell from Kurt's hand causing the smaller boy to let out a startled squeak.

Not daring to put the cell to his ear lest he get deafened, Puck held the cell in front of him and spoke clearly into the microphone.

"Aretha you're an ass-hat!"

Puck then pressed the disconnect button on the cell before tossing it down on the couch beside him. Glancing over at Kurt's awestruck expression the jock couldn't help but chuckle.

"You... you...", Kurt pointed between the cell and Puck in shock before a brilliant smile lit up his face, "... oh I could kiss you!"

Raising his hands up in mock-defence, Puck shuddered theatrically,

"How bout a handshake?...", Kurt giggled as he held out his hand daintily and Puck took it up in an exaggerated manner before placing a kiss to the back just above Kurt's knuckles, "...You're welcome... m'lady..."

"She's going to kill you - you know that right?", said Kurt glancing fearfully at the cell which thankfully remained dark.

Puck looked nonplussed as he buffed his fingernails against his chest,

"I'll take my chances... what did she want anyway?"

Kurt's cheerful disposition melted away and Puck could see once again just how _tired_ Kurt was. The brunette picked up his Appletini and took a sip to sooth his nerves and collect his wits before answering.

* * *

"We've been arguing a lot recently...", Kurt glanced at Puck and saw the jock nodding as he took a draw from his bottle and motioned for the soprano to continue, "... about my Dad. She wants me to let her lead a prayer group from her Church up to the Hospital and I won't let her."

"Why not?...", Kurt growled and turned angry eyes on Puck which the jock shook off effortlessly, "... don't go getting all pissy with me Hummel - it's a reasonable question."

The wind was knocked out of Kurt's sails and he took a moment to think about exactly why he'd been so vehemently opposed to the idea. Sighing Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the beginnings of an alcohol induced headache on the horizon.

_'Stupid 'cedes...'_

"I don't believe in God. So why should I let some delusional people in to hover around my Dad wishing for something good to happen?"

"That's cold man...", said Puck.

"Cold? No. It's logical."

Puck shook his head,

"It's clinical is what it is dude. Does your not believing in a God mean that everyone else _must_ be wrong?"

Kurt closed his eyes having had any number of people _preaching_ at him over the past week, from Finn and Rachel to Mercedes and even Mr Schue. He wasn't sure just how much more of it he could take before he snapped.

"Please don't... I just _can't_..."

Kurt could feel the tears on the end of his lashes and he angrily dashed them away with the back of his hand and sniffed loudly. The silence drew out for a minute or so while the soprano regained his composure.

* * *

"I don't know if there's a God or not...", Puck looked at the exhausted Kurt and felt a well of pity for the pain the boy was in, "... but I think you've gotten this all ass-backwards if you ask me."

Kurt's lip twitched in amusement at the jock's complete lack of finesse - it was quintesential Noah Puckerman.

"Enlighten me... _please_..."

Puck rose to the challenge as he readjusted himself on the couch to place his back against the arm rest, drawing his legs up in front of him.

"If you ask me - whether there's a God or not isn't the issue."

"How can it not be the issue? They want to pray for him!...", Puck glared at the brunette for interrupting him causing Kurt to duck his head in submission, "...sorry, go on..."

"Having a relative that's sick is scary...", Puck paused and fought back the onslaught of memories - they weren't relevant at that moment - supporting Kurt was, "... Feeling powerless to help is scary. Each person that's offered to pray for your Dad - they don't do it to _convert_ you - they do it because they believe in their hearts that there's someone up there that will listen and will help."

"But if I don't believe in him... and even if I did his religion is preprogrammed to despise everything about me..."

"Don't you get it Kurt? It's not about you! You don't have to believe in him...", Puck cut the soprano off at the knees with his vehement response, "... - you don't need to believe that there's some old dude with a magic wand sitting on a cloud somewhere... you just have to learn to accept that everyone around you wants to help you - and for most people, all they can do is offer you their prayers in the hope that some old dude that _they_ believe in, really is listening."

Kurt bit back the denial on the end of his tongue and snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. Had he been pushing people away for the wrong reasons?

_'No...'_

"But they keep trying to convince me that I'm wrong..."

Puck took another drag of his beer before he replied - all of this thinking stuff was tough - especially when you're well on your way to being tanked.

"They're the ones that are wrong... they shouldn't try to force you to believe anything. Would it surprise you to know I prayed for your Dad?"

Kurt's face looked like someone had just told him that Marc Jacobs had given up fashion to pursue a career as a pig farmer and Puck found himself unable to hold back the bubble of laughter that forced it's way out,

"Y-you... _prayed_?"

Puck nodded.

"Yup - first thing I've prayed for and meant since I was twelve and wanted to meet Christina Ricci after seeing Addams Family Values...", Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow,

"What? To a twelve year old budding sex shark like me, she was the perfect girl - don't go judging me! Just cos you probably wanted Uncle Fester!"

Kurt struck out with his arm quick as lightning and punched Puck on the bicep - an admittedly very firm bicep.

"Ow... jeez Hummel..."

"I did not want Uncle Fester... you take that back...", Kurt stuck out his bottom lip in mock-petulance before his face became serious again.

"Why did you pray Puck?"

The jock shrugged before replying softly,

"As I said Kurt... people want to feel useful - me included."

Kurt remained silent for several minutes as he absorbed everything that Puck had tried to explain to him. He still didn't believe in a God - he never would he was absolutely sure of that. But did it really hurt to let other people pray for his Dad? Had he been excluding their help out of some sense of distrust of the entire concept?

Taking another sip of his drink, Kurt spoke finally,

"I'm by no means a believer... but thank you..."

* * *

**A/N: There's more to this discussion to come but this felt like a reasonable place to insert a little break in proceedings.**

**Thank you to Marc for his little screenplay inspiration, I'm going to work it into this story later on if I can (think blue facemasks Marc XD)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

*****WARNING SERIES TWO SPOILERS IN THIS STORY*****

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews on the last chapter - I'm glad to see you enjoyed it - this is a sort of continuation of the last chapter. The background on the Puckerman Family just came to me randomly - not sure how it fits in with the overall story arc at this stage. Still it seemed relevant enough for me to consider keeping it in the chapter.**

**I intended for this to be a friendship fic - but I don't know what it is - I just can't seem to write Purt without there being some kind of frisson of attraction between the boys. Oh well, I'm sure nobody's complaining! XD**

**There is mention of self-harm in this chapter so you have been warned. It's only referenced as having happened in the past - it's not part of the current plot.  
**

**Enjoy! **

"**An Unlikely Angel" by The Jellybaby Bandit**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_"If I can see it then I can do it_  
_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can drive..._

"Fly!"

Kurt paused in his rendition and twirled around to face the jock, his legs becoming slightly unsteady under him as he did so, causing him to throw an arm out to keep his balance and spill Appletini all over the back of his hand. The pair had since polished off all of the beers - or at least Puck had - and so they'd both begun to share the Appletinis between them.

Lifting the back of his hand to his face and licking off the sticky - but tasty - liquid, Kurt asked,

"Fly? Fly where?"

Puck - who was sprawled out on the brunette's bed with his shoes off - looking for all the world like he lived there - grinned lazily at the brunette.

"You believe you can fly... not drive..."

Kurt screwed his face up in confusion before grinning back at the jock dopily.

"I can't fly Puck - don't be silly... do you see feathers on me anywhere?", the brunette did a pirouette as if to emphasise his point, "... oooh, headrush..."

Kurt stumbled over to the couch and slumped down onto it with a startled 'oomph'.

Puck chuckled at the smashed brunette and picked up the bottle of vodka - rather than pour himself Appletinis as they were simply too gay to contemplate - Puck had taken to doing shots of the apple flavoured vodka, once his beers had run out. Kurt thankfully turned out to be a complete lightweight when it came to alcohol and so the two litre bottle was still half full after a good hour of solid drinking.

_"I believe I can drive,  
I believe I can touch Hyundai..."_

Puck looked up at Kurt who had wriggled himself _somehow_ into an upside down position on the couch with his feet dangling over the back and his head pointing at the floor as he sang his heart out.

_'Note to self: Kurt gets crazy when he's smashed...'_

Puck watched with some amusement as Kurt tried to take a sip from his glass whilst suspended upside down - and managed only to give himself a apple flavoured facial. Sputtering and wiping the sticky liquid out of his eyes, Kurt grinned maniacally at the jock before he seemed to pause in contemplation.

"What?", asked Puck feeling himself smiling at the soprano's antics - Kurt was like a hyperactive child when drunk.

Kurt's face scrunched up in concentration and Puck couldn't help the sudden thought that the brunette's expression mirrored Brittany when anyone asked the blonde girl a particularly vexing question.

_'Maybe Britt is just naturally smashed all the time...'_

"Why did you follow me today?"

The alcohol induced buzz Puck had been enjoying up until that point wasn't sufficient to stop the feeling of embarrassment that Kurt's question engendered. Clearly picking up on the look of embarrassment on the jock's face Kurt giggled.

"It's OK Puck - I know it's cos you love me... I'm just 'dorable...", Kurt sniggered as he waggled his eyebrows and blew the jock a kiss.

Puck couldn't help the chuckle . A drunk Kurt Hummel was quite amusing - though the jock would lay odds that a hung over Kurt Hummel would be anything but.

Rolling his eyes at the brunette Puck sighed before ducking his head and really playing up the embarrassment angle,

"Yes I followed you because secretly... I love you..."

* * *

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock - well dropped upwards in shock really, considering that he was hanging bat-like from the couch.

"You do?", Kurt's eyes filled with tears and Puck could have sworn the brunette looked _elated, _"I love you too Puck - let's have ass-babies together!"

_'Oh holy crap... this wasn't supposed to happen!'_

Puck could feel his heart starting to thud in his chest as a rising panic started to overtake him.

_'Wait - what? What the fuck is an ass-baby? - eww - ewww - ewwwwwwwww...'_

Picking up the bottle of vodka the jock took a large draw from the bottle desperately praying again for the Rohypnol fairy to have made an appearance at long last - the images in his mind as he'd puzzled out the meaning behind the brunette's words were just plain _wrong_.

Puck coughed as he swallowed the burning liquid and rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth. Taking a deep breath, the half-back tried to figure out how exactly he was supposed to break the news to Kurt that he wasn't being serious.

_'Shit shit shit shit shit...'_

Kurt's high pitched giggling laughter distracted the jock from his mental breakdown and Puck glanced at the brunette to see a wide smile on the smaller boy's face.

_'He fucking played me!'_

Tears of mirth ran up Kurt's face and into the soprano's hair as he pointed with an unsteady hand at the sheepish looking half-back.

"Laugh it up Hummel...", groused Puck though he allowed a small smile to grace his face - not too large though - Puck didn't want Hummel thinking he could get away with playing him all the time.

"You - you thought...", Kurt was gasping for air as he wrapped his arms around his midsection and creased with laughter, "... I love you Puck..."

Kurt dissolved back into hysterical giggling while Puck just let the boy laugh - Kurt hadn't laughed enough in the previous week. The jock watched with amusement a moment later as Kurt's laughter-wracked body, jiggled sufficiently that he managed to lose his tenuous grip on the back of the couch and the brunette collapsed to the floor, landing solidly on his head with a startled 'oomph'.

Taking pity on the smaller boy, Puck levered himself into a standing position, surprised at his own somewhat wobbly legs as he held out a hand to the now miserably groaning soprano.

Kurt staggered to his feet with the jock's assistance, placing his hands against the planes of Puck's firm chest as he did so,

"Ooh - muscles...", Kurt licked his lips as he pushed against Puck's chest and regained his balance on unsteady legs, "... I like muscles..."

Puck chuckled at the suddenly touch-feely brunette. Under any other circumstances, Puck would have been concerned that Kurt was groping him - after all Kurt was a dude.

However if by allowing Kurt to molest him it kept the brunette from making self-destructive choices - the same self-destructive choices, that the jock himself had made when his Dad had left then Puck knew that he'd make that sacrifice with a smile on his face.

_'Nobody should have to go through what I went through...'_

_

* * *

_

"Ow...", Kurt rubbed at his throbbing head, "... I did a boo-boo..."

Puck chuckled at the complete child that Kurt became when he'd had too much to drink. The jock had no idea what possessed him to do it and if anyone were ever to ask in the future he'd blame it on the alcohol he'd consumed.

"Aww poor baby...", the jock leant down and placed a kiss to the crown of Kurt's head, "... there - all better...'

_'What the fuck?'_

Puck hurriedly disentangled himself from Kurt and moved off to examine the soprano's CD collection keeping his back to the smaller boy,

_'What the fuck? I just kissed Hummel - on the head but still...'_

"Noah? What?"

Puck cringed and kept his back to the brunette expecting some kind of scathing response from the smaller boy. Though the jock would never have admitted it to the brunette - Kurt's biting wit and effortless ability to tear strips off his tormentors - and on many occasions, off _him,_ had always impressed him.

_'Stupid... idiot jock...'_

Puck had forgotten one major thing what with everything that had happened - that he and Kurt were not friends. Hell they barely tolerated each other most of the time - more for the sake of New Directions than for anything else. Puck could just kick himself for being stupid enough to allow himself to become too comfortable in being around the smaller boy. The jock had spent so many days just watching Kurt recently, that he'd almost forgotten just how badly he had tormented the smaller boy for years... _years_.

That kind of ass-holery doesn't just get forgiven.

_'Kurt hates you remember? You're a meathead jock...'_, Puck's own thoughts delivered blows that the half-back expected the brunette would dish out to him.

Puck was understandably taken off guard therefore by the brunette's next words,

"Noah, why do you hate me?"

The jock spun around to see Kurt had slumped down miserably onto the couch and that large fat tears were threatening to spill over and run down the smaller boy's face.

_'Shit... Hummel gets wildly emotional when he's drunk too apparently...'_

"I don't hate you Hummel... why would you think I hate you?..."

Kurt nodded his head as he replied, the first of his tears breaking loose and running down his cheek,

"Yes you do - you couldn't even stand to have me touch you. You hate me and I don't know why you hate me... well no, I do know why you hate me... but I can't help that. I can't change being gay... I didn't choose to be this way..."

Puck felt like a royal shithead as he realised his pulling away from Kurt had obviously triggered some deep-seated fear in the little brunette. In that moment Puck realised just how hard being the only out teenager at William McKinley High School truly must be for Kurt. The loneliness, the fear, the heartbreak. Puck was a badass mofo and he honestly didn't think he could be as strong as the small sobbing brunette had been forced to become in order to survive.

Something within Puck snapped.

_'Fix this Puckerman...'_

Gritting his teeth, Puck did the only thing he could think of. Walking over to the crying Kurt, Puck got down on his knees in front of the soprano,

"Hummel, look at me...", Kurt sobs became even harder as he refused to look up, "... Hummel... Kurt... _please_..."

The desperation laced in Puck's voice clearly got Kurt's attention. That or the jock's uncharacteristic use of the soprano's first name. Kurt's red rimmed eyes peeked up at the jock through lashes laced with salty tears.

Puck smiled gently - or at least he hoped it was gentle - as he reached out with his right hand and brushed away the sticky tear tracks from under Kurt's eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurt...", Puck stared deep into Kurt's blue eyes and tried to will the smaller boy to believe in his sincerity, "... I don't hate you. I've never hated you."

Kurt's face showed patent disbelief though he didn't pull away from the jock.

"I - I've been shitty to you in the past...", Puck's heart clenched as Kurt's face showed the pain that the memories evoked, "... I uh... I want to tell you the truth..."

Kurt's voice was raspy as he asked,

"What truth?"

"I want to tell you why I followed you... and I want to get up off my knees as this is killing me...", Kurt half giggled, half sobbed, through his tears as the jock grimaced and pushed himself up to a standing position, "... will you let me explain? I'll leave straight after if you want me to."

Puck waited with bated breath - he was taking a big chance at that very moment. Part of him wanted Kurt to say yes. But another part - a part that was freaking out behind the cool exterior the jock was projecting - was terrified of what Kurt would think _of him_ should he tell him the truth.

"OK..."

There it was. One word - one word of acceptance that pulled the rug out from under the half-back. He had committed now. Kurt needed the truth - Kurt _deserved_ the truth.

_'Fix this Puckerman...'

* * *

_Puck slumped down onto the couch beside Kurt and took up his previous position with his back to the arm rest and with a scatter cushion hugged to his chest.

_'I can't believe I'm going to do this...'_

The jock looked up into the eyes of the waiting brunette and he felt - _afraid_. It had been so long... so very long, since Puck had found himself afraid of anything that the feeling was almost alien to him. Taking a deep breath, Puck collected his thoughts before he began to speak.

"You - you think I hate you...", the jock's heart ached to see that Kurt flinched at his opening statement, "... but the truth is I don't. Not even close."

Dropping his eyes to the cushion in his arms, Puck started to pick at the stitching along one of the corners.

A sharp smack sounded in the silent basement,

"Ow!"

Puck looked up in shock at Kurt and shook his hand out as a result of the smarting pain coming radiating outwards from the back.

"Don't pick at my cushions Noah...", warned the brunette, "... they're $400 Chinese silk..."

_'Trust Hummel to get all possessive over soft furnishings...'_

"$400 for a cushion?", Puck blurted in shock - that was more than he was able to make in a week cleaning pools - even with his 'extras' service.

Kurt rolled his eyes - an action that the jock had come to expect from the smaller boy - as he talked slowly like you would to a small child,

"Yes $400. Chinese. Silk. Expensive..."

Puck grumbled and set the cushion down before reaching over and picking up the bottle of vodka instead. Taking a large gulp of the liquid, Puck offered the bottle to the smaller boy who shook his head fractionally. Shrugging, Puck set the bottle back down on the table.

"You wanted to know earlier why I followed you?", Kurt nodded but seemed to have the presence of mind not to answer out loud and disrupt the jock's thought process, "... I followed you - I followed you because you scared me alright?"

Puck ducked his head and glared at the leg of his jeans whilst he gave the soprano sufficient time to absorb that little bombshell.

_'Way to go Puck - he'll think you're a freak now...'_

"I scared you?"

Without looking up, expecting that if he did he'd see a triumphant look on Kurt's face, Puck nodded. After all - if anyone else had just given their principal tormentor such ammunition - Puck was sure that they would use it to gain revenge.

When nothing was said for several seconds however, Puck realised that he'd have to look up. Steeling himself and half expecting to see Kurt's smiling and vindictive face as he did so, Puck was shocked to see wide and compassionate eyes just watching him silently.

"You - you're not going to laugh? Throw it in my face? How big bad Puckzilla - baddest man alive - was _scared_?", asked Puck with just a hint of bitterness to his tone.

Kurt shook his head and Puck couldn't help feel a little frisson of gratitude for the smaller boy. He honestly didn't know if he would be that gracious if their roles were reversed.

"I've been terrified for the last week, Noah..."

_'When did he start calling me Noah?'_

Puck nodded at the truth of the statement and took another gulp of Vodka - this time with Kurt taking the bottle and a smaller sip himself a moment later,

"I suppose you have been...", Puck cleared his throat and got to the meat and bones of his confession as he spoke with little to no inflection in his voice, "... I lost my Dad when I was ten years old."

A sharp intake of breath - which the jock had been expecting - met his blunt statement. Looking up into the teary blue eyes of the soprano Puck waited for Kurt to compose himself before pressing on,

"You... you're Dad died?", asked Kurt, stumbling over the words which must have been triggering awful thoughts in his own mind.

Shaking his head emphatically Puck corrected the teen,

"No not dead. Might as well be though."

Kurt looked confused at the ambiguous statement.

"He just left. One day he was there and he took me to Little League... the next poof he was gone...", Puck gestured like a magician before he caught himself, "... no offence..."

Kurt giggled at the slip though his eyes still held an echo of immense sadness and pain.

"I've not heard from him since... nothing at all..."

* * *

Puck's emotions were running high as he relived in his mind the morning he'd woken to find his Mother sitting at the breakfast table, a creased sheet of paper between her limp fingers and large tear tracks down both cheeks.

Puck had not known of course what that morning meant at the time it happened. However as soon as he became old enough to appreciate the magnitude of events - the way his life was destined to change completely as a result - it was a memory that had stuck with the half-back and remained vivid for him over the intervening six years.

"Momma?", ten year old Noah Puckerman padded into the Puckerman's kitchen in his footie pyjamas, rubbing tiredly at the sleep in his right eye, "... what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream like Sarah?"

Judy Puckerman was 29 years old and worked as a part-time waitress at the local drinking hole in Lima - 'The Lima Bean'. She married Reuben Puckerman, her high-school sweetheart and Captain of the football team straight out of High School. The world had been blessed with the arrival of Noah Levi Puckerman exactly nine months later.

Things had never been easy for the newly minted Puckerman Family - Judy's family, specifically her Father had never approved of her choice to marry Reuben. Her Father had always maintained that Judy was well above his batting average and that she should have made something of herself. However Judy had rebelled against her Father and had tried to make him see that she could make something of herself by being a good Mother to her son - and latterly her daughter. Though Judy remained in contact with her Mother up until the day she died when Judy was 27, relations with her Father had never been the same.

He had never even met his Grandchildren for example.

Still - Reuben and Judy had taken on the challenges that married life had thrown at them and brought two beautiful children into the world - Noah and little Sarah. Reuben had struggled to find employment after leaving High School, and had taken on a number of jobs in the decade since Noah's birth, such as gardener, handyman, chauffeur, cleaner... you name it, Reuben had most likely done it at some point.

A decade of menial jobs, a growing family to support and of no seeming let up on the horizon had strained the relationship between Reuben and Judy so much to the point where they barely spoke to each other anymore. Both could easily see the writing on the wall, but neither was willing to do address the elephant in the room and actually discuss how their marriage appeared to have irretrievably broken down.

That was until Judy had woken that morning to an empty bed. That in itself was not unusual - Reuben had taken to coming home late from work and sleeping in the recliner in the den rather than come to bed. It also meant he was able to get up and leave again before Judy woke herself.

It had been just another day as Judy had come down the stairs, the first thoughts of what to make for breakfast that morning flitting through her mind, only to find the note pinned to the fridge in Reuben's blocky handwriting.

It was the morning her marriage ceased to have any meaning anymore.

* * *

Quickly folding the paper and slipping it into her top pocket, Judy turned to her son and plastered a false smile on her face despite her heartbreak,

"Yes honey - just a bad dream. I'll be fine though...", the woman opened her arms and her son crawled up into her lap for a hug, "... I have my little prince to protect me from the monsters..."

"You sure do Momma...", said little Noah, nuzzling against his Mom's neck as he returned the embrace, "... I love you..."

Judy's voice was shaky as she squeezed the little body of her only son tight to her - drawing strength to carry on from him.

"I love you too baby..."

* * *

Kurt watched Puck in silence as the jock seemed to slip into a daydream. The alcohol that had been flowing through the soprano's system and that had made him a little more loopy than he would have liked - had been burned off somewhat with the heavy emotion of the evening.

_'I wish I wasn't such a lightweight...'_

Though Kurt could certainly still feel the alcohol buzz, it was tempered somewhat by the almost confessional air that had developed once Noah had begun to speak,

_'When did Puck become Noah?'_

"Noah?", the jock started and looked up into Kurt's eyes and the brunette could see the pain etched there, "... you zoned out for a minute..."

* * *

Puck nodded and scratched his chest absently as he tried to get a handle on his emotions and took up the reigns of his story once again,

"My Mom has never admitted that Dad left her - at least not out loud. She maintained for days that he was away on a 'business' trip...", Puck threw his hands into the air and made quotation marks with his fingers to punctuate his sentence, "... One of my most vivid memories is of me asking my Mom whether Dad would be back in time to take me to Little League that weekend. She just burst into tears - right there in the kitchen over the stove. Scared the crap out of me let me tell you..."

Puck looked up startled to see Kurt's small hand interlinking it's fingers with his in support. Glancing at the brunette's face, Puck could see that Kurt was clearly affected by the story judging from the tear tracks which had reappeared on his pale cheeks. The show of support however, was just what Puck found he needed at that moment to keep going.

"Thanks Kurt...", Puck's voice was gruff as he squeezed the smaller boy's hand in his own.

"Mom tried to keep things going at first - working two jobs and trying to bring up two kids by herself with no support from anyone. I uh - I didn't make it easy on her though."

Puck looked guiltily at Kurt as he debated exactly how honest to be with the patiently waiting soprano. Deciding that he'd already given the brunette enough ammunition to torpedo him if he chose to do so, Puck settled on complete openness.

"You scared me the past couple of days Kurt... because in you I could see the potential to become what I became...", Kurt looked confused and so Puck tried to explain, "...shit - I'm not explaining this well at all... I'm a badass yeah?"

Puck waited for the expected response and when it didn't come he repeated himself, prompting the soprano with his eyes,

"I'm a badass yeah?"

Kurt giggled and nodded in an exaggerated manner,

"Totally... baddest badass on the planet..."

Puck grinned as he felt the warmth of Kurt's smaller hand wrapped so securely in his own. Kurt's hand was acting as an anchor, keeping Puck from being swallowed up by his memories.

"Good. Well - I wasn't always... I uh - I got a lot of shit from some of the kids at school after Dad split."

Kurt looked shocked,

"You did?"

Puck nodded and swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat,

"Yeah - I uh- I got called names - really stupid names now that I think about it - Orphan Boy, Daddyless Wonder, that kind of thing. Got into a few fights too with some of the older kids. At the time, to a ten year old kid who didn't understand where his Dad had gone or why, it was torture."

"I'm sorry..."

Puck looked at Kurt in surprise. Kurt was apologising for something he didn't know about and something that he had no part in. To make matters worse, Puck had called Kurt much worse names since they'd met and he'd done much worse things to the brunette.

_'How can he say he's sorry and mean it like he does?'_

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You weren't there. You didn't know."

"That doesn't mean I don't care though."

"You shouldn't care - I'm not worth caring about... I should have thought that would have been clear to you by now."

Puck felt Kurt's hand pull back from it's place wrapped snugly within Puck's own and the jock sighed and looked away.

It had always been a distinct possibility that Kurt would react with disgust to his story and the jock hadn't even gotten half-way yet.

_"CRACK!"_

_'Jesus H Christ...'_

Puck raised a hand to his cheek in shock as he stared into the furious eyes of the soprano.

"W-what?"

"Don't you 'W-what?' me Noah Puckerman..."

Puck cringed at the anger laced in Kurt's tone - Kurt was the only person that Puck would admit intimidated him when he was angry. A random thought popped into Puck's mind,

_'Kurt could probably whip Chuck Norris' ass... he's downright scary...'_

"You are not worthless. You may have made some mistakes, but then we all have - there isn't a single person alive that hasn't made one decision they lived to regret. I for instance once wore a pair of _sweatpants..."_, Kurt shuddered theatrically causing Puck to chuckle.

"Now that I'd pay to see!"

"You couldn't afford me...", quipped the brunette fluttering his eyelashes.

Clearing his throat and pointedly ignoring the distinctly flirty direction the conversation had taken - a direction that made Puck uncomfortable for _not_ making him uncomfortable - the jock continued with his story,

"Anyway - one day I decided that if my Dad wasn't coming back that I'd need to step up. I started to act out, I got into fights - more fights that is - and I started to call myself Puck rather than Noah."

Kurt's eyes were wide as he absorbed the story of the origins of Puckzilla.

"So you thought I was going to get into fights?", the brunette didn't sound convinced with his own question.

"No...", Puck paused as he considered what he was about to do, he'd already committed this far however.

Pushing himself to a standing position, Puck reached for his belt buckle,

"Uh... Noah?"

Puck looked to the blusing Kurt and realised that he'd obviously taken the boy off guard. Deciding to lighten the tone a little, Puck smirked - after all he was still a badass.

"What? I'm just going to take off my pants...", he said as if it was the most normal thing in the universe.

"You said that like it's the most normal thing in the universe."

Puck's jaw dropped open as Kurt voiced his own internal monologue a split second after he'd though it - that was just - _creepy_. Fumbling with the belt buckle and finally getting it to unclasp, Puck hummed 'The Stripper' as he popped each button on his jeans in turn.

Standing in front of the smaller boy, Puck thrust his hips in time to the tune before turning to face away from the crimson faced teen.

_'What am I doing?'_

Puck was committed to the routine by the point his thought process caught up with him as he shimmied out of his jeans, exaggerating the movement as he drew the material down over his buttocks and then bent at the waist to remove the pants entirely.

Kicking off the jeans and watching as they skidded away over towards the bed, Puck turned to see Kurt's expression and burst into laughter.

Kurt was red faced and had raised both hands to cover his eyes, though Puck could have sworn he saw the soprano sneaking the occasional glance at his package, contained such as it was in his skintight CK's.

"Like what you see Kurt?", Puck thrust his hips forward causing Puckzilla to jiggle in his cage and causing the brunette to groan with mortification.

"Maybe...", whispered Kurt before dropping one of the hands from his eyes and clamping it over his traitorous mouth.

Puck raised a single eyebrow at the brunette who was evidently trying to do a one-man impersonation of two-thirds of the Wise Monkeys.

"You'll need to grow another couple of hands to 'hear no evil' dude...", said Puck with a smirk.

Kurt dropped both of his hands before flicking the jock off and then trying gamely not to focus on the size of the jock's package as Puck took his seat on the couch once again.

"I assume there's a reason that you're in your underwear in my bedroom?", asked Kurt giving as good as he got.

_'Shit... he's right...'_

Puck froze as he realised the implied message before deciding - fuck it.

"I'm a stud...", Kurt giggled as Puck struck a pose before becoming serious again, "...Besides, there was actually a point to this - other than letting you get your rocks off obviously..."

Kurt swiped at Puck in embarrassment - the jock was sure that he could have toasted a bagel using the heat coming from Kurt's face.

Pulling back the leg of his shorts even farther - Puck smirked as Kurt tried to keep his eyes away from where he was being directed. The ploy however failed as Kurt glanced down before he blanched and threw a hand over his mouth in shock.

There on the inside of Puck's right thigh were line after line of scar tissue all tightly bunched together.

"I... I...", Kurt's brain was clearly struggling to comprehend the implied message.

"I cut myself."

Puck's simple statement shattered every illusion that Kurt had held about the jock. How did he not know about this? Why was Puck telling him now? Why was he showing him?

"I... I don't understand..."

The jock feeling suddenly very self-conscious as Kurt continued to stare at the scars on his thigh grabbed a cushion which he held in front of himself protectively.

"I found from getting in fights at school, that physical pain helped with the empty feeling inside...", Puck looked away from the brunette whose eyes were once again wide and filled with horrified tears, "... I uh - found one of my Dad's razors in the bathroom one time and accidentally cut myself on it. The pain - the pain _helped_ - at least for a little while."

Puck fell silent as he struggled to contain the torrent of emotions threatening to bubble up and overwhelm him. Puck had to remain in control - the jock couldn't lose it now - he had to make Kurt understand first. There would be time to break down later.

"How long?", asked Kurt in a whisper.

Puck's initial instinct was to quip - '8.5 inches and thick' - however he thought better of it given the serious nature of the conversation.

"A year... I was scared you would turn out like me..."

Kurt's intake of breath caused Puck to look up just as the smaller boy rocketed forward to wrap his arms around Puck's neck. Awkwardly wrapping his own arms around Kurt - and ignoring the fact that the smaller boy was squirming about directly on top of Puckzilla - the jock accepted the embrace for what it was and drew comfort from it.

Puck could feel the tremors running through Kurt's body and realised that the soprano was crying.

_'Shit... I hate it when chicks cry... and I hate it worse when Kurt cries...'_

"Hey...", Puck ran his hands up and down Kurt's back in an attempt to soothe the smaller boy. Laying a hand on Kurt's shoulder, Puck was startled when Kurt hissed in pain and shrank away from his touch.

* * *

"Kurt?"

Kurt pulled back from the embrace and scooted back along the couch to the far end where he pushed himself into the corner like a trapped animal.

"It's nothing...", murmured the brunette before Puck had even voiced the question.

"Bullshit..."

Kurt flinched at Puck's vehement dismissal. The brunette flinched as Puck stretched out his legs and shuffled along the couch towards Kurt.

"No - stay away... _please_..."

The last word out of Kurt's mouth came out sounding more like a panicked whine than anything. Puck however was concerned about Kurt's behaviour and clearly intended to call him on it.

"What's wrong with your shoulder Kurt?"

The brunette shook his head and refused to answer.

"Kurt... Kurt!"

Big fat tears began to roll down Kurt's face as he started to shake uncontrollably. Puck was only trying to help - intellectually Kurt knew that - but it didn't make it any easier to trust that the jock was being sincere.

"Kurt _please_... let me help you..."

The final plea from Noah was enough to pierce the barriers that the soprano had erected as he sat up and with shaking hands began to unbutton his shirt. Popping all of the buttons down to his navel Kurt pushed the fabric back off of his shoulders and closed his eyes preparing himself for the angry exclamation.

* * *

"Oh Kurt..."

The two words were tinged with such sadness - such disappointment - that Kurt couldn't contain it anymore. Drawing his legs up to his chest, the brunette ducked his head to his knees and let his sobs take him completely.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...", Kurt mumbled his mantra under his breath.

"Why are you sorry?", asked Puck keeping his voice low and unthreatening so as not to spook the teen. Kurt's next words were enough to cut Puck to the quick.

"I'm a freak... you should leave... _please_...", Kurt's voice was small and brimming with pain.

Puck was determined however as he squared his shoulders and replied with assuredness,

"I'm going nowhere."

Kurt's sobs redoubled in intensity as Puck tried to work out what to do. Dealing with this kind of thing wasn't exactly his strongpoint.

_'It doesn't matter what I do... I just have to do it now...'_

Throwing caution to the wind Puck made his decision.

Standing and scooping up the crying boy, Puck situated Kurt square in his lap as he felt the smaller boy start to soak his shirt with his tears.

"It's OK...", Puck soothed.

"Please leave...", pleaded the soprano through his tears.

"I'm going nowhere...", restated Puck as he felt his own eyes misting up.

"Please leave... please leave... please leave..."

Kurt chanted softly into Puck's chest though his clenched fists, bunched such as they were in the material of Puck's shirt, would have prevented the jock from leaving. In any event - wild horses could not have dragged the half-back away.

"I'm staying right here...", Puck reassured the brunette.

Puck had made a decision in the heat of the moment and had bared his soul to Kurt. Kurt in turn had opened up and let Puck in a little. The jock had no idea what would come of their conversation - or whether their conversation had even been of any real value. However Puck hoped that the small step they had taken that evening would mean that Kurt would not now make the same mistakes he himself had made.

_'If it stops him hurting himself then it's been worth it...'_

Kurt's voice was small as he whispered,

"I'm so scared Noah..."

Kurt's crying continued and several minutes quickly turned into a half hour. Kurt's sobs then became sniffles which shortly thereafter gave way to gentle snoring as Puck realised Kurt had worn himself out. The soprano's breathing was shallow and steady as Kurt unconsciously snuggled up in his sleep against Puck's chest.

Carefully checking his watch so as not to jostle the sleeping teen Puck saw that it was after two in the morning. Settling on a plan to crash there for the night before swinging by his place for a change of clothes in the morning, Puck gently picked up the brunette in his arms. Puck carried Kurt to the bed where he proceeded to settle the sleeping boy down. Drawing the light sheet up to the brunette's mid-chest, Puck looked down at Kurt's exhausted face. Only an idiot would not be able to see that Kurt had not slept a wink in days. The boy's usually perfect skin had been replaced with a sallow complexion with huge bags under each of his eyes.

Crossing to the dimmer switch, Puck lowered the lighting level in the room before tiptoeing to the couch.

Laying himself out along the length of the couch and using his balled up pants as a pillow, the jock kept his eyes locked on the slumbering Kurt. The day had been a rollercoaster of emotion for both boys - who knew now where their relationship stood. Were they friends now? Still enemies? Tolerated for the sake of Glee club? Puck's thoughts were muddled as his own eyelids drooped and he gave in to the inevitable.

Whatever they were - Puck thought that in the end - it would be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow - another chapter done. I wrote this all in one sitting when the writing bug got me. **

**I'm not satisfied with the last third of the chapter - I had it written and then clicked save, unfortunately I was writing using Document Manager and my internet connection failed. I lost a good 2000 words. **

**I tried to recreate what I'd originally written to the best of my ability but I don't think I got it - it's hard to replicate the emotion of a piece for a second time when you'd lived it the first time round.**

**Still - it's passable at best.**

**Musical credit in this chapter, such as it is goes to David Rose and 'The Stripper'.**

**Anyways - it's currently 1.53am so I'm turning in for the night. I haven't been up this late writing in absolutely ages! Good thing I don't have work in the morning! Oh wait, it _is_ the morning. XD  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

*****WARNING SERIES TWO SPOILERS IN THIS STORY*****

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story thus far. I've become rather taken with seeing where this will go hence the quick update on Chapter 5. This is turning into an exercise in saccharine sweet mush and I have to say I love it! There's no real plot other than seeing where the plot goes. It's an experiment in organic growth. XD  
**

**I hope you enjoy! **

"**An Unlikely Angel" by The Jellybaby Bandit**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_'Oh for fuck's sake...'_

Puck sighed and rolled over for what seemed like the millionth time, in yet another vain attempt to get comfortable.

Glancing across the room at the wheezing lump beneath the covers on the bed, Puck considered just doing it. After all, who would know? But something - something kept the jock from following through.

Squinting in the low light, Puck could make out the hands on his watch and sighed. It was only a little before four in the morning. For two whole hours, Puck had been lying on this uncomfortable bitch of a couch and been unable to sleep. The alcohol buzz that the jock had enjoyed earlier in the night had died off and now all Puck felt was bone tired tired. And sod's law dictates of course that he shouldn't be able to _fucking_ sleep.

Puck's mind was running in overdrive despite his best efforts to make it stop. The half-back had exposed himself - both metaphorically and literally - to Kurt during the course of the night and had no idea where things stood now.

_'What will Kurt do when he wakes up? What do I do? Should I even be here when he does?'_

Puck glanced again at the sleeping soprano as the boy let out a pained whimper before burying himself deeper under the covers. Kurt had been doing that periodically for the last hour or so. The jock had no idea what Kurt was dreaming about, but could only assume that it wasn't a good dream.

_'What would be a good dream for Kurt though? Probably something like Matthew McConaughey covered in chocolate sauce perhaps?'_

Sighing, Puck swung his legs off the end of the couch and sat up. The sudden rush of blood to his head caused the jock to wince - he could already feel the beginnings of a hangover forming.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Puck tried to figure out what to do.

"No..."

Puck's ears had attuned themselves to Kurt over the past couple of hours of lying in the darkness. After all the only other sound in the silent house had been coming from the smaller brunette.

Looking over at the silhouette of the soprano, Puck could tell that Kurt was in the midst of an unpleasant dream again - by no means his first that night. Kurt's small frame was completely engulfed under the sheets leaving just a tuft of brunette hair peeking out from the pillow.

Pushing himself to his feet, Puck quietly shuffled over to the bed and sat down gently on the edge so as not to wake the sleeping boy,

"No...", Kurt's whimpered his sleep, "... Dad no..."

Puck's heart went out to the the brunette as he watched over him. Kurt looked so small, so fragile in repose that Puck knew things would never be the same between them. This burgeoning urge to protect the smaller boy, to make him smile, to keep him safe - meant he'd never be able to look at the brunette in the same way ever again. He had no idea why the feeling had overtaken him, or why he didn't think it strange - he just accepted it as a truth and moved on.

Puck placed a hand on the area of the blanket that he assumed Kurt's shoulder would be under intent on waking the smaller boy from his bad dream. Bad dreams were a bitch - Puck knew that from unfortunate past experience.

"No... Dad...", the brunette started to toss his head from side to side.

Sighing at the desolation laced in the whimper from the sleeping boy, Puck decided to act. There was no benefit to be had in letting Kurt continue to torture himself in his dreams. He would be better off awake even if it meant he got no sleep.

_'No wonder he looks so tired if he's having nightmares all the time...'_

"Kurt...", the jock shook the smaller boy gently trying not to alarm him, "Kurt... wake up... you're having a bad dream..."

Frightened blue eyes snapped open as Puck kept his distance and tried to appear non-threatening.

"Noah?"

Kurt's voice was confused as he wriggled an arm free and brushed his fringe out of his eyes that had gotten stuck to his forehead by a thin veil of cold sweat.

"Hey...", Puck kept his voice soft as he looked down on the brunette and smiled reassuringly.

"Whass goin' on?"

Puck chuckled softly as Kurt's voice was heavy with sleepy confusion and just a little hint of the drunk childish Kurt that had been on display earlier in the evening.

"You were having a bad dream..."

Kurt's face closed off and he looked remorseful,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Puck rolled his eyes and reached out to the smaller boy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Having a younger sister that meant the world to him, meant that Puck was well versed in how best to deal with someone being woken after having had a nightmare. Self-recrimination was one of the major side effects of an - well an _idiot_ really - who tried to apologise for something they had no control over.

"Can it Hummel...", Kurt snapped his jaw shut and looked at the jock in fear, clearly expecting an angry tirade,

Puck sighed and scrubbed at his face - he was too exhausted to handle this.

"Oh, stop looking at me like I'm going to hit you... I've done this same dance with Sarah plenty times before."

Kurt's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he nodded and sniffed,

"Sorry..."

"And stop apologising already!"

Kurt ducked his head and the tears spilled over his cheeks silently.

_'Dammit...'_

Growling, Puck nudged the brunette with his shoulder.

"Move Hummel..."

Kurt looked up at the jock in confusion before nodding in acquiescence.

"You want the bed? I suppose that's fair - I'll, uh, I'll go take the couch... I'll try not to go to sleep so I don't wake you again..."

Puck looked to the Heavens in exasperation at the self-sacrificing soprano. It was enough to drive even the most patient person crazy.

_'Even that nun that worked in India - Florence Nightingale or whatever would have had a hard time with Kurt...'_

"Idiot!", said Puck ruffling Kurt's hair.

"Hey! Stop calling me an idiot!", a little fire returned to Kurt's eyes as the remnants of his nightmare were washed away by his annoyance at the half-back.

"Then stop acting like one...", Puck smirked at the same exchange they'd had earlier in the day, "... now _move_... over..."

Puck nudged the smaller boy again as Kurt pouted before reluctantly fishtailing his way across the mattress. Peeling back the covers, Puck began to climb in,

"Uh, w-what are you doing?", Kurt's voice was laced with apprehension and not a little amount of abject fear.

Ignoring the soprano, Puck slipped under the sheets and propped himself up against the backboard.

"Ah... much more comfortable...", the jock spared a wink for the soprano, "... y'know you're couch may be all fancy and designer but it's a bitch to sleep on."

"Y-you... you... you..."

"M-me... me... me...", quipped Puck earning himself a smack on the arm.

"Stop it! You're in bed with me."

Puck rolled his eyes at the immensely obvious statement before chuckling at the wide eyed look of confusion on Kurt's face.

"Good catch Sherlock!"

"Bite me!"

"Only if you're good!"

Kurt's ducked head and heavy blush was all the indication that Puck needed to confirm that he had won their exchange hands down.

_'Puck 1 Hummel 0'_

"Besides - do I look like a Cullen?"

"Y-you..."

Puck sighed as he realised he'd inadvertently revealed yet another little nugget of information that Kurt could use to torment him.

"Yes... I've read Twilight alright? Again - not by choice - Sarah is kinda obsessed with that douchebag Pattinson..."

Kurt sniggered as the jock groused,

"Oh, Edward! Bite me... make me yours!", Kurt swooned like Kristen Stewart - though he couldn't quite replicate the 40-a-day smoker, gravelly voice of the teenage actress.

Puck chuckled at the brunette's antics as the pair lapsed into several seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Kurt's voice was soft and unsure as he next spoke,

"W-what do we do now?"

_'Should I?... Hell yes...'_

"Well first of all I thought we'd get you out of those pyjamas...", Puck watched as Kurt's jaw dropped open in shock and a blush stained his cheeks, "... then I thought I'd begin by maybe working my way down your neck, nipping and licking as I go. Once I get to your chest - I'll start by playing with your nipples of course..."

* * *

Kurt's breathing was heavy and his pupils fully dilated as his randy hormones took precedence over everything else. After all, it _was_ the first time in - well, in ever - that the brunette had shared the same bed with another guy - Kurt had every right to be nervous.

_'Shit... is he... he can't be serious... please don't let him be serious...'_

Kurt's heart leapt from his chest and tried to escape through his mouth as Puck's leg brushed against his own. Despite everything that he'd ever said about the jock - about how he hated the boy, about how he had never once fantasised about Puck? Yeah well that was a crock of shit.

"T-there will be no playing with the nipples...", stammered Kurt desperately fighting his blush.

_'What kind of bizzaro-universe did I wake up in... wait... that's got to be it...'_

"Oh thank God!"

Puck raised a single eyebrow at the brunette's exclamation.

"What?"

Kurt's face was a picture of relief as he slumped back down onto the pillows with a satisfied sigh, stretching his arms out catlike above his head and arching his back with a moan.

"I just realised something..."

"Realised what?", asked Puck, genuinely curious as to what had occurred to the brunette.

"This is all a dream!", said Kurt closing his eyes again and smiling softly, "... oh that make so much more sense than Puck being in my bed and wanting to play with my nipples..."

"A dream...", Puck's tone was flat as he tried to stifle the sudden urge to chuckle, "... seriously?"

"Yup - I didn't recognise it before now, cos usually it's Finn who's in the bed with me and not Puck but still... sorry, I didn't mean to insult you - even though you are just a figment of my imagination. You're a hot figment but still just imaginary. I mean why else would a guy be in bed with me and want to get me naked? And sure, it's the most vivid dream I've ever had but... ow! What the Hell?"

Kurt shot upright with a startled yelp, as Puck twisted his nipple rather forcefully. Rubbing at his sore chest, Kurt glowered at the chuckling Puck.

"Wait...this isn't part of the dream...", said Kurt in confusion, a sick feeling of dread beginning to form in the pit of his stomach, "... dreams aren't supposed to hurt..."

_'Ah crap...'

* * *

_

Puck's face was a picture as he broke down in hysterical laughter at the brunette.

_'He thought this was a dream...'_

"Oh God... just kill me now..."

Kurt had allowed himself to fall backwards again as he pulled a pillow over his face. Judging from the hands pressing down on the pillow, Puck guessed that Kurt was attempting to smother himself without success.

"That is just priceless...", Puck gasped trying desperately to get a breath of air.

"I - oh God, I'm never going to live that down...", moaned Kurt through the pillow. Feeling uncharacteristically charitable Puck chose to throw the soprano a bone.

"Relax Hummel... as much as the thought of telling everyone that you think I'm hot is... you're secret is safe with me. Though now I know why you didn't object when I offered to bite you!"

Kurt groaned and pressed the pillow into his face harder for a moment, before the fluffy suffocation device was yanked away from him.

"Hey!", objected Kurt looking up into the eyes of the half-back, bright with laughter, "... unless you're going to press down and actually help - give me my pillow back!"

Puck chuckled before he slotted the pillow behind his back and stretched out lacing his fingers behind his head.

"So - aside from thinking I'm hot..."

"You said you weren't going to mention that!", said Kurt blushing profusely.

"No...", corrected Puck, "I said I wouldn't tell everyone else... you already know so you're fair game... besides everyone else thinks I'm a stud anyway, you'd only just be confirming what everyone already knows..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried desperately to school his features into something other than mortification.

"Fine. I'm going back to sleep."

Puck shrugged and made to lie down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm lying down... _idiot_!"

Kurt rolled onto his side and faced Puck, barely inches from the other boy's face.

"Don't call me an idiot! I meant what are you doing lying down? This is _my_ bed!"

Puck smirked as he stretched out luxuriously and moaned.

"Sure is - now quit being a little bitch and shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

_"CRACK!"_

"God dammit Hummel will you stop slapping me!"

Puck held his face which was stinging like a bitch as he looked at the angry soprano.

_'Wait... angry? What I do?'_

"I am not a little bitch! You take that back!"

Raising his hands in supplication Puck conceded,

"Alright, alright - I take it back - you're not a little bitch."

Kurt's satisfied smile caused Puck to roll his eyes - the jock wasn't sure exactly when he'd fallen down the rabbit hole but things were completely out of whack.

"Good...", said Kurt laying back down and closing his eyes, "... Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

_'Kurt Hummel was batshit insane... there's no other explanation...'_

* * *

A short time later, Puck rolled over to face the soprano.

"Jesus! Fuck!"

Kurt's eyes were wide open and staring straight at that jock and had scared the shit out of him.

_'Clean-up... Aisle Two...'_

"I can't sleep...", whispered Kurt, "... I keep thinking about my Dad."

Puck sighed and considered what exactly he could do about that.

_'1. Punch Hummel unconscious... 2. Drug Hummel unconscious... 3. Punch AND drug Hummel unconscious...'_

'OK - way I see it we have three choices..."

* * *

"So... what do you think?", asked Puck.

Kurt's expression was blank as he absorbed the options laid out to him by the jock.

"You want to punch me?"

Puck shrugged - it was Option 1 - jeez wasn't Hummel listening?

"You want to drug me?"

The jock rolled his eyes - the soprano clearly didn't get it - maybe alcohol had killed off his braincells or something.

"Or you want to both punch _and_ drug me?"

Puck nodded - what was so difficult to understand?

"You got it! So... any preference? I promise not to leave any permanent marks on your face if that's what you're worried about..."

Kurt remained silent for a few seconds while Puck glanced away and tapped out a rhythm against his thigh with his hand as he waited patiently.

"OK - I just have one question...", said Kurt.

Nodding and looking back to the soprano Puck replied.

"Shoot!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRICKIN' MIND?"

The volume of Kurt's outraged screech suprised the jock so much that he jumped backwards - which considering he was lying horizontally in bed was quite a feat - and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Oww..."

Puck groaned as he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

_'What the Hell was that for?'_

"What the Hell dude?"

Bracing himself against the side of the bed, Puck heaved himself back up to his knees before crawling head first back onto the mattress with an 'oomph'. Rolling over, Puck came eye to eye with an angry Hummel.

_'Shit... what I do?'_

"You - you - gah!...", Kurt threw his arms in the air, "... I don't even have a word to describe it!"

Getting himself comfortable again, Puck replied,

"OK - so no punching and no drugging?"

Kurt smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! I thought we agreed no punching?"

"Oh shut up! God! What did I do to deserve this torture?", said Kurt laying himself back down again, "... What happened to counting sheep? Or a glass of warm milk? Not that I can have milk as I'm lactose intollerant but still... you jump straight to the punching and the drugging! No wonder you're single Puck!"

"Hey that's not fair...", protested Puck though a glare from Kurt had his voice trailing off as he mumbled, "... I'm a sex-shark..."

Both boys lapsed into silence again as Puck tried to think of a useful solution to Kurt's insomnia problem. And then it hit him. Yes it was a bit off the wall to suggest it, but what exactly about _anything_ that had happened that night was normal?

_'What about when Sarah has a nightmare?'_

"Oh hey!", he called out causing the dozing soprano to jerk in shock.

Kurt's voice was tired and laced with resignation as he replied, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"What Puck? You figured if you maybe chop off my head I'll fall asleep easier?"

_'When did he go back to calling me Puck?'_

"Fine - if you don't want to know then I won't tell you!", the jock rolled over and faced away from the brunette.

Sighing Kurt rubbed at his itchy eyes,

"Just - just tell me Puck..."

"No."

"_Please?_", wheedled Kurt.

"Oh alright fine! When Sarah has a nightmare - which is _all_ the time - I wish she wouldn't read those stupid horror novels - I sing to her to make her go back to sleep."

Kurt was silent for several seconds making Puck sweat - Kurt had been so unpredictable that the jock didn't know how he would react. Was another fist destined to appear out of the darkness? And would this next one sting like a bitch too?

"OK..."

Puck did a double take.

"Sorry?"

"I said yes. Sing to me."

_'Oh... shit...'_

Realisation set in as Puck realised he'd painted himself quite neatly into a corner. What the Hell had he been thinking? Had he been thinking at all?

"Well?", Kurt's voice was impatient as he lay stiff as a board beside the jock.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Puck picked up the bull by the horns. He was a badass stud - this would be a piece of cake. It's not like Hummel would taunt him forever _right_?

_'Shit...'_

"OK - first though...", Puck grabbed hold of the brunette, causing the smaller boy to squeak in alarm.

"Puck? What the Hell?"

The jock rearranged Kurt from his ironing board posture and settled the smaller boy against himself, using his chest as a pillow. It always worked with Sarah anyway.

"You want me to sing - this is how I do it."

Kurt's voice was small and timid as he nodded into Puck's chest.

"OK..."

A little wriggling later, and the brunette sighed in satisfaction and waited patiently.

And patiently.

And then impatiently.

"Noah?"

_'Oh so it's Noah again now is it?'_

"Just close your eyes and keep quiet - I'm thinking singing 'A Whole New World' to you wouldn't be the best idea - so I'm trying to think of something else."

Puck thanked whatever deity was listening that the soprano chose not to argue with him and complied without a further word.

"OK... got one."

Puck cleared his throat before he began to sing softly - nobody in the world knew he liked this song - and hopefully, if Kurt kept his overly large trap shut the spread of the information could be limited to one person.

_"I've been so many places in my life and time_  
_I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhyme_  
_I've acted out my life in stages with ten thousand people watching_  
_But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you..."_

Puck's voice was smooth and silky as he effortlessly wrapped his mouth around the vocals. From the moment he had started singing, Puck could feel the nervous tension in Kurt's shoulders begin to melt away as the smaller boy tentatively began to put the full weight of his body on Puck's chest.

_"I know your image of me is what I hope to be, I've treated you unkindly, _  
_Honey can't you see, there's no one more important to me_  
_Darling can't you please see through me, 'cause we're alone now_  
_And I'm singing this song for you, you taught me precious secrets_  
_The truth withholding nothing, you came out in front_  
_And I was hiding,_

_But now I'm so much better,_  
_And if my words don't come together, listen to the melody_  
_'Cause my love is in there hiding, someplace..."_

Puck glanced down to look at Kurt only to smile at the sight of the look of complete peace on the smaller boy's face. In that moment Puck knew that any teasing Kurt might dish out - any at all - he'd take with a smile on his face. He was helping Kurt - and that was all that mattered._  
_

_"I love you in a place where there's no space or time, I love you for my life_  
_You are a friend of mine, and when my life is over_  
_Remember when we were together, woah, woah, woah,_  
_And we were alone, and I was singing this song to you..."_

Puck smiled as he felt Kurt's breathing even out as the soprano succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep in his arms. Whispering the final lyrics quietly so as not to wake the teen, Puck closed his own eyes. _  
_

_We were alone, and I was singing this song to you..._  
_We were alone, and I was singing, this song to you,_  
_'cause we're alone now, and I'm singing my song,_  
_Singing this song to you..."  
_

* * *

**A/N: Well - two chapters in twenty-four hours. I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope you enjoy reading it too.**

**Hey to Jake who wants to marry my stories - you're welcome to - but I claim equal parental rights on any ficlets that your marriage results in! XD**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and alerted my story - and i'm sending out another plea to those lurkers! Let me know what you think - give me any suggestions you might have for what you'd like to see - correct any inaccuracies, such as when I forget to do up one of the boy's zips and he ends up walking through half a chapter with his cock hanging out! LOL**

**Musical credit in this chapter, goes to Leon Russell and 'A Song For You'. I heard it on the Electric Prom last night and just had to use it. Hope you like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

*****WARNING SERIES TWO SPOILERS IN THIS STORY*****

**A/N: This story has been a rush for me over the last forty-eight hours. So much so in fact that I'm writing it at my desk at work rather than doing my damn job ;D**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, I appreciate each and every comment you make. Particular thanks to PteraWaters for sparking my imagination. I know where I want to go now! XD**

**I've thrown in a little quote from one of my favourite TV shows and another from one of my favourite all time movies - kudos to the first person who spots the references XD**

**I've also thrown in something for Marc which I think will make him smile - or at least I hope it does - he'll know it when he sees it!  
**

**I hope you all enjoy! **

"**An Unlikely Angel" by The Jellybaby Bandit**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_'Oohhhhh...'_

Kurt groaned as he regained consciousness - it felt like there was a Cheerios practice taking place inside his skull. Flashes of memory assaulted the brunette as he began to recall everything that had happened the night before.

_'Please let him be gone... please let him be gone...'_

"Good mornin' sunshine!"

_'Crap on a stick...'_

Kurt cracked open an eye to focus blearily on the face of Puck who was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Oohhhhh...", Kurt burrowed deeper under the covers and closed his eyes again - the light felt like it was trying to pierce a hole in his brain, "... what the Hell is there to be cheerful about?"

"Oohhhhh...", parrotted Puck with a chuckle, "... here... I've got something for you..."

Kurt grumbled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position,

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times Puck - I am not obsessed with your cock and I am not giving you head!"

"Awww...", Puck pouted in mock disappointment, "... however will I survive? And you _know_ you're obsessed - I'm Puckzilla how could you not?"

"Try masturbation...", replied Kurt drolly as he gratefully accepted the proferred glass of water and couple of aspirin tablets.

"Hmmm... try masturbation... don't mind if I do..."

Puck reached inside his boxers and gave Puckzilla a squeeze and a tug while winking at the brunette laciviously.

Kurt choked on the water he was using to wash down the pills as he took in the sight of Puck actually fondling himself. It appeared that the craziness from the day before was setting a theme for proceedings.

_'Whatever happened to having a normal day... I miss slushie attacks...'_

A strong hand landed on the middle of Kurt's back and began to rub soothing circles as he tried to control his panicked breathing. What didn't help however was that the hand rubbing circles on his back was the same hand that had been wrapped around Puck's cock just seconds earlier.

"You're a pig...", coughed Kurt to the jock who just shrugged nonchalantly as if the slur meant nothing to him.

"I'm a stud..."

"You were playing with your cock in front of the _gay _kid - not seriously I know but still - does that not freak you out? It freaks _me_ out and I'm the gay kid!"

Kurt watched as Puck seemed to consider the question - the brunette fully expected that of course it would freak him out - Puck was the most exaggerated hyperbole of manliness that Kurt had ever met. And if by some miracle, Puck _wasn't _freaked out by it, then Kurt was pretty sure that the Earth would start spinning backwards and the sky would turn orange!

"Y'know... I don't think I am...", said Puck with a grin, "... freaked out that is..."

Kurt's brain came to a screeching halt. That was not the answer he was expecting - and it threw the entire world off its axis.

_'Huh? What? Huh?'_

"Huh?"

Puck smirked at the smaller boy as he looked the brunette square in the eye,

"I'm not bothered by it."

"You're not?", asked Kurt with a look of astonishment on his face,

_'How could he not be? He must be lying - but then why would he lie?'_

"Nope.", said Puck smirking at the dumbfounded look on the brunette's face.

"Oh..."

"Yeah...", said Puck wryly as he scratched at his chin.

"Uh -why?"

Puck shrugged and looked self-conscious all of a sudden - as if he now expected Kurt to throw himself at him with abandon.

"Hell if I know... I'm just - not."

"Oh..."

Both boys lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, neither sure exactly where they now stood with the other. Their relationship had changed dramatically in the prior twenty-four hours and it left both of them a little unsure of how to react.

A building pressure in Kurt's bladder however made the decision on how to react simple. He was going to react by running away - in a dignified manner of course.

"Uh - I really need to pee..."

Kurt hurriedly threw his legs over the end of the bed and got to his feet - stumbling in the direction of the en suite.

* * *

By the time Kurt was done with his morning ablutions he had managed to calm himself down somewhat - though he couldn't quite shake the mental image of Puck with his hand inside his jockey shorts.

_'Stop it... stop it... just... stop it...'_

Standing in front of the sink, Kurt ran the cold faucet before splashing his face with the freezingly cold liquid. Glancing at the little digital clock by the sink, Kurt saw there was still over an hour until he had to leave for school and mentally catalogued what he'd need to bring with him.

_'Bag, clothes, English Report, Paper for Dad...'_

Kurt had taken to sitting with his Dad during his visits and reading the sports pages out to the older man. His Dad had always been religious - Kurt cringed at the use of the word - about checking the Football scores. Of course, Kurt had little to no idea what any of it meant - yes he kicked for the school team once but he had no idea what the game was actually about - he just kicked the little ball thing when the Coach told him to.

_'So glad I gave that up...'_

Brushing his teeth, Kurt switched off the faucet and dried his face on a soft cotton towel. Kurt had insisted when he'd had his own bathroom fitted in the basement that his towels be nothing short of the best Egyptian cotton - no way was he scratching up his perfect skin on anything less.

Unlocking the bathroom door, Kurt pulled it open half-hoping that Puck had decided to pack up and leave.

_'No such luck...'_

Kurt froze in the doorway to the bathroom at the sight before him. Sometimes it sucked to be him.

_'Holy shit that's hot...'_

Puck was stripped to the waist, dressed in nothing more than his tight -

_'Very tight' _

- blue jeans. The jock was suspended by both arms from the beam in the ceiling directly over the stairs as he did pull ups, the muscles in his chest alternately tensing and relaxing in the most tantalising of ways.

Kurt licked his lips as he took in the sight of the sweat glistening on the jock's rock hard abs as he worked out. The urge to run his tongue over the contours was overwhelming.

_'Oh God what am I doing?... I shall not lust after Puck_...'

Averting his eyes and cursing his overly active hormones, Kurt rushed over to his dresser and keeping his eyes fixed on his own hands, tried to ignore the straining grunts of exertion from the other teen.

_'Why does he have to have such a hot body?'_

Kurt's hands were shaking as he hurriedly grabbed his everything he would need to get ready for the day. As he reached into his closet and withdrew his tartan waistcoat, which Kurt decided he would pair with a crisp white shirt and cravat, Puck noticed he had finished in the bathroom.

* * *

"... ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred!"

Puck let his grip go on the ceiling beam and landed catlike on the balls of his feet without a sound. Seeing that Kurt had evidently finished in the bathroom the jock called over to him,

"Hey Kurt..."

Kurt turned to face the half-back but for some reason Puck didn't understand he refused to look at him.

_'I must have upset him with the masturbation thing... shit... way to go Puckerman...'_

"You mind if I have a shower? I'm kinda sweaty..."

Kurt's eyes flicked up to meet his at the statement and Puck could have sworn he saw something in the brunette's eyes - but he wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"Uh - sure...", Kurt's voice was higher pitched than usual making the jock certain that he'd done something to upset the soprano, "... the bathroom upstairs is free... there are towels in the cupboard."

Nodding at the smaller boy's statement and deciding that if he had upset Kurt that he'd get out of the kid's way, Puck gathered up his things and made his way to the stairs. Sniffing at his clothes, Puck decided that he'd be able to get a second days wear out of most of his clothing - he'd just take off the hooded jumper and nobody would be any the wiser.

Calling out over his shoulder as he left, Puck hoped Kurt could hear him,

"Whatever I did Kurt - I'm sorry..."

* * *

Kurt slumped down onto the bench in front of his vanity, as Puck called out to him as he left the basement.

_'He must think he did something wrong... good going Hummel...'_

Kurt didn't know what he was going to do now. Was he crushing on Puck? Squaring his shoulders, Kurt pushed his own mental debate to the back of his mind - his Dad was in the hospital and had yet to wake up - anything going on with him and Puck would just have to wait.

Gathering up his shower stuff, Kurt padded quietly into the bathroom - hoping that the water would help to drown out the voice in his head repeating over and over again the conclusion he was not prepared to admit to himself.

_'You like Puck...'_

Stepping under the spray, Kurt sighed and smiled softly as the heat of the water helped his tired muscles to relax. The soprano reached for the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a healthy dollop onto his hand before beginning to apply it to his hair in a practiced manner._  
_

"BANG!", the bathroom door shuddered but the lock held.

"Aaaaaarrrgggghhhhh!", Kurt screamed and grabbed at the nearest loofah intend on defending himself from whatever monster was trying to break down the door.

"BANG! BANG", the door shuddered again as Kurt hurriedly grabbed at the shower controls and shut the water off, "Kurt!... Open up!..."

The brunette sighed in relief as he let the loofah drop from between his fingers and come to rest on the floor of the shower cubicle. Grabbing a towel and stepping out of the shower, Kurt wrapped it around his waist before crossing to unlock the door.

_'How hard can it be to find a bathroom upstairs?'_

"BANG!"

"Alright already!...", mumbled the brunette as he flicked the lock and the door burst open inwards, "... Aaaarrrgghhhh!"

The door swung open much faster than Kurt had anticipated and as he tried desperately to back up in time to avoid being the victim of a door to the face, he lost his footing and went crashing to the bathroom floor with a startled 'oomph'.

_'Ow...'_

Kurt groaned in discomfort and no small amount of exasperation as he lay flat on his back on the cold tile floor. Nothing in his life was going the way it was supposed to anymore. Nothing._  
_

Puck looked down at the disheveled brunette in surprise.

_'Was Kurt doing crunches or something?'_

"Uh - Kurt? Why are you on the floor nekked?"

The jock watched with amusement as Kurt looked down at himself for a split second before hurriedly grabbing both ends of this towel and covering his exposed genitals.

"Nice package Hummel...", teased Puck waggling his eyebrows and watching with satisfaction as Kurt's face turned crimson in mortification, "... I'm sure you'll make some guy a nice wife some day..."

Kurt's face was a picture as he held both ends of the towel in a white knuckled grip and clambered to his feet.

"What the Hell, Puck?"

The jock ceased his teasing at the realisation that Kurt was pissed at something and became serious.

"You need to come with me..."

The brunette rolled his eyes before tightly securing the towel around his waist.

"The bathroom is on the first floor - how hard can it be to find?"

Puck snorted as he shook his head - exactly how inept did Kurt think he was?

"Not that - there's _something_ you need to see..."

Reaching out, Puck grabbed the smaller boy's hand and began to tug him in the direction of the stairs.

"Puck!...", squeaked the brunette, "... where are w- stop!..."

The jock's grip on Kurt's hand however was too strong for the soprano and so Kurt sighed and submitted to being dragged through his own house in nothing but a towel.

Reaching the hallway by the door, Puck pointed and then turned to raise an eyebrow at the soprano.

"What?", asked a seriously annoyed Kurt, "... it's the front door - you used it...".

Kurt's voice trailed off as he padded closer to the strip of glass running parallel with the doorway before pressing his face up against the glass and peering out.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

From behind Kurt, Puck crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Yup - I don't think we're going to school today..."

Even from a distance of six feet, Puck could see clearly the raging blizzard outside the Hummel house. Large snowdrifts littered the garden and drive and the jock could just about make out the silhouette of his truck, which was completely covered in snow and barely visible in the complete white-out.

"But... I have to...", protested Kurt turning around and shaking his head and starting to hyperventilate as he twisted his fingers in agitation, "... I have to get to the Hospital... I have a report to hand in... I have to..."

Puck walked forward to the panicking brunette and grabbed him by the shoulders, causing the smaller boy to look up at him tears in his eyes.

"I can't leave my Dad all alone... _please_..."

_'Shit...'_

The desperation in Kurt's eyes was clearly visible as was the rising panic that the soprano was feeling. Puck felt an overwhelming desire to offer the smaller boy comfort.

"OK - I'll... see what I can do about clearing the drive. But I don't think school will be on today so we'll go straight to the hospital OK?."

Kurt's relieved smile was all the reward that Puck needed to let him know that his chivalry was appreciated. Something deep within the jock sighed in satisfaction too - though Puck was too distracted at that moment to give any contemplation to what it meant.

"Wait - we?"

Puck shrugged - he had nothing better to do if he couldn't get to school or go clean pools. Besides there wasn't a snowballs chance in Hell that the jock was going to let Kurt try to drive by himself in this weather. That would undermine everything he'd done so far in trying to keep Kurt safe.

"If you think I'm letting you go out in that storm on your own you're an idiot"

* * *

"Stop calling me an idiot!"

"Then stop acting like one!", Kurt growled at the jock in warning before giving up with a sigh as Puck just winked at him before grinning widely.

_'God he's an ass sometimes...'_

Something within Kurt however, purred happily at the protectiveness that was being shown by the half-back - while at the same time another part of Kurt wanted to remonstrate with the jock - and to insist that he was a big boy and would be fine by himself. Kurt was sure that he could drive in a little snow without the world coming to an end - after all he was a mechanic's son - and if he couldn't fit some snow chains to the Navigator by himself then his Dad would probably disown him.

Taking into account however the depth of conviction in Puck's eyes, Kurt decided to snap his mouth shut again and the protest he so wanted to make died a quick death.

_'Would it be so bad if he came with me?'_

Kurt blinked as the thought occurred to him - it was completely insane is what it was. If anyone had asked him whether he'd want to spend any time with Puck voluntarily even just twenty-four hours earlier he'd have laughed in their face and then had them committed. Now however, there was something _comforting_ about Puck's presence - maybe it was because he had no ulterior motive or at least not one that he'd admitted to yet.

A clearing throat drew the soprano's attention as he looked up at Puck and realised he hadn't answered.

"OK.", he said nodding, "... _we_ will go to the hospital..."

Puck smiled and Kurt found himself smiling in return.

"Good.", said Puck before smirking, "... now, go get your _still_ nekked ass into some clothes while I go shower and see about the drive."

Kurt blushed at the reminder of his lack of clothing and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that being so close to the half-back was causing. Now was not the time to start to think about the feelings in his gut or how they reminded him of the feelings the brunette used to get around Finn.

"I'll uh - I'll get dressed and then make some breakfast. You'll need something hot if you're going to be out in the snow."

* * *

Puck's stomach growled at the mention of breakfast, causing both boys to chuckle nervously as they stood there in the hallway. There was something in the air that morning that Puck couldn't put his finger on. One moment Kurt seemed to be angry with him, the next he was blushing and stammering all over the place. If Puck had to put a label on it he'd have said it was the way that chicks got when they were hit with the Puckzilla charm. But then Kurt was a dude - and the jock knew about Kurt's crush on Finn.

It was _confusing _to say the least.

Nodding, Puck picked up his sweater which he'd draped over the bannister to the staircase, before shucking it on over his head. By the time he had managed to smooth it out and get his sneakers onto his feet, Kurt had appeared at his side with a large waterproof jacket folded over his arm.

"Here...", said Kurt holding the jacket out to the jock as his voice faltered slightly, "... i-it's my Dad's..."

Puck got to his feet and accepted the jacket gratefully - he was absolutely crazy for thinking that he was going to be able to clear the drive in a blizzard - but Kurt's desperation drove him to want to succeed despite the odds against it.

_'Kurt wants to see his Dad... then Kurt will see his Dad...'_

"Spade?", asked Puck as he zipped himself up in the oversized jacket.

"There's a utility shed beside the garage...", said Kurt in a soft voice.

Puck nodded at the soprano as he pulled up the hood on the jacket and moved to the front door. Throwing open the security locks, Puck turned back to see Kurt watching him with concern,

"Smoke me a Kipper, I'll be back for breakfast...", and with that Puck vanished into the white.

"Uh - Puck I don't think we have any Kippers..."

Puck's laughter could barely be distinguished over the howling wind as Kurt fought against the torrent to close the door behind him.

* * *

_'I must be batshit crazy to be doing this...'_

Puck stopped in his frenzied shovelling and leaned against the implement and tried to catch his breath. Despite the freezing temperatures, a light sheen of sweat covered his body from head to toe and the jock could feel a trickle running down between his shoulder blades that he was just itching to scratch at.

Puck had been out in the blizzard for almost fifteen minutes and dammit if he wasn't making a damn bit of difference. Every time he managed to clear a section of the drive, a gust of wind would shift another snowdrift and he'd be back right where he started. Plus the half-back realised with some concern that he couldn't feel his fingers or toes anymore.

Leaving the shovel standing upright in a snowdrift, Puck shook out his numb hands and placed them under his armpits in an attempt to get some heat into them. The rain which had begun falling the night before had frozen and turned to ice underfoot, making the drive particularly treacherous. And now thanks to the blizzard, Puck couldn't even see the outline of Kurt's house despite being no more than forty feet from the porch.

_'This isn't going to work...'_

Puck considered his options. He could keep going and end up with hypothermia and possibly frostbite too - or he could give up and watch Kurt's face fall after he admitted that he failed to clear the drive and that the soprano couldn't go to the hospital to see his sick Father.

_'Shit...'_

There was only one option as far as Puck was concerned.

_'It's a good thing missing fingers and toes are badass...'_, thought the jock as he picked up the shovel and began furiously digging again.

* * *

Kurt watched Puck's retreating figure through the glass with some concern before the half-back's outline vanished entirely into the blizzard. The jock really had been going above and beyond the call of duty for him in the last day or so - and Kurt still could not really figure out _why _that was.

Puck had of course said that it was because he was scared that Kurt would start to self-harm - but Kurt wasn't entirely convinced that was the _only _reason. There just seemed to be something else that Puck wasn't saying. It had shocked shocked Kurt to the core however to think that the 'Puck' he had come to know and loath was really just a persona - a defence mechanism brought on by the loss of the half-back's Dad.

_'Who is the real Noah Puckerman?'_

Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he lost his Dad, would he end up going off the rails like the young Noah Puckerman had done? Was that what Puck was afraid of? And if it was why was he so scared for _him _in particular? There were so many unanswered questions. But questions would have to wait - for now Kurt could only bring himself to focus on one thing - getting to the hospital and making sure his Dad woke up.

Nothing else was of importance at that moment beyond that.

Kurt ruminated over the entire situation as he mechanically showered and dressed before heading up to the kitchen. The brunette didn't really mind the prospect of skipping school - he had been attending in body rather than mind of late anyway and 'cedes, despite her recent religious overtones, would pick up his homework for him if he needed her to. The question however was - would school be open at all - Kurt agreed with Puck on that point.

Looking out the kitchen window and seeing the outline of Puck for a split second before another wave of snow hid him from view again Kurt grimaced.

It was highly unlikely.

The silence of the house without Puck's presence was notable as Kurt stood by the sink and thought about what to make for breakfast. Puck had said he wanted Kippers - which was _totally_ not the breakfast item the brunette had imagined - but then Noah was Jewish which Kurt supposed made bacon out of the question.

_'Oh... I know...'_

Inspiration struck Kurt as he began to drag out pots and pans and set them on the stove. Puck...

_'Noah...'_, Kurt decided.

Puck wasn't the right name to apply to the boy who had gotten into a bar brawl to defend him - who had gotten drunk with him and commiserated with him - and who had then offered to brave a sub-zero blizzard to help him get to the hospital to see his Dad.

From now on - or for however long things stayed the way the were - Kurt would refer to this new person as Noah.

Standing on tiptoes and cursing his short stature, Kurt flicked the switch on the radio which crackled into life a moment later,

"_**First D.J.: **Okay, campers, rise and shine, and don't forget your booties 'cause it's cooooold out there today. _  
_ **Second D.J.**: It's coooold out there every day. What is this, Miami Beach? _  
_ **First D.J.**: Not hardly. And you know, you can expect hazardous travel later today with that, you know, that, uh, that blizzard thing. _  
_ **Second D.J.**: [__mockingly__] That blizzard - thing. That blizzard - thing. Oh, well, here's the report! The National Weather Service is calling for a "big blizzard thing!"  
__ **First D.J.**: Yessss, they are. But you know, there's another reason why today is especially exciting..."_

Kurt rolled his eyes at the lame breakfast banter on his Dad's favourite radio station as he flicked the dial and smiled as a familiar intro caught his attention. Switching on the gas under the skillet, Kurt started to measure out the ingredients, he'd need to make both his and Noah's breakfast as he sang along with the music.

_"See which flavor you like and I'll have it for you_  
_Come on in to my store, I've got candy galore_  
_Don't pretend you're not hungry, I've seen it before_  
_I've got turkish delight baby and so much more_

_Get up out of your seat (Your seat)_  
_Come on up to the dance floor_  
_I've got something so sweet (So sweet)_  
_Come on up to the front door_  
_I need plenty of heat (Heat)_  
_Form a special confection_  
_Just start moving your feet (Your feet)_  
_Move on over to me..."_

Kurt dropped some butter into a pan and set it to melt gently while he got some bagels - one of the things the brunette had missed since his Mom had passed away was cooking with her - Ellie Hummel had been a fantastic cook and had always encouraged little Kurt to take an interest.

_"If you learn how to cook you have a surefire way to a hungry man's heart..."_ had been her favourite phrase - of course his Mom meant it in reference to his Dad, however Kurt had always wondered whether even at that young age, his Mom had perhaps had an inkling that his personal choices were not going to include boobs and vaginas.

_'If Dad knew since I was three then she would have too...'_

_"I'll be your one stop (One stop)_  
_Candy shop (Candy shop)_  
_Everything (Everything)_  
_That I got (That I got)_  
_I'll be your one stop (One stop)_  
_Candy store (Candy store)_  
_Lollipop (Lollipop)_  
_Have some more (Have some more)..."_

Kurt cut the bagels in half and laid them out on the skillet to crisp up a little as he separated some eggs into a waiting bowl. Reaching into the refrigerator, the brunette grabbed some spinach which he popped into a waiting pot to steam._  
_

_"All the suckers are not what we sell in the store_  
_Chocolate kisses so good_  
_You'll be beggin' for more_  
_Don't pretend you're not hungry_  
_There's plenty to eat_  
_Come on in to my store_  
_'Cause my sugar is sweet..."_

Taking the egg yolks and leaving the whites behind, Kurt placed the bowl over some simmering water and set to work whisking them as he rocked his hips in time with the music. As the eggs began to thicken, Kurt added half of the melted butter, a quick dash of lemon juice, some salt and some black pepper and then smiled plucking the bowl off the heat, having created a perfect - in his opinion - Hollandaise Sauce.

_"Get up out of your seat (Your seat)_  
_Come on up to the dance floor_  
_I've got something so sweet (So sweet)_  
_Come on up to the front door_  
_I need plenty of heat (Heat)_  
_Form a special confection_  
_Just start moving your feet (Your feet)_  
_Move on over to me..."_

Plucking the bagels from the skillet before they burned, Kurt laid them out on a grill tray before cracking some eggs which he dropped into the boiling water. Keeping an eye on the eggs to make sure they were alright, Kurt glanced out of the window again at the whiteout - seeing no trace of Noah.

_'I hope he's OK...'_

_"I'll be your one stop (One stop)_  
_Candy shop (Candy shop)_  
_Everything (Everything)_  
_That I got (That I got)_  
_I'll be your one stop (One stop)_  
_Candy store (Candy store)_  
_Lollipop (Lollipop)_  
_Have some more (Have some more)..."_

Taking the spinach which had wilted away to almost nothing in the few seconds it had had to steam, Kurt arranged it prettily on top of the buttered muffins before taking a perfectly poached egg and perching it on top. As the song reached a bridge, Kurt took the opportunity of having everything now ready to go under the grill to dance around the kitchen and let loose a little._  
_

_"Stick-stick-stick sticky and sweet (Dance dance)_  
_My sugar is raw_  
_Sticky and sweet_  
_My sugar is raw_  
_Sticky and sweet_  
_My sugar is raw_  
_Sticky and sweet_  
_My sugar is raw_  
_Stick-stick-stick sticky and sweet (Dance dance)_  
_My sugar is raw_  
_Sticky and sweet_  
_My sugar is raw_  
_Sticky and sweet_  
_My sugar is raw_  
_Sticky and sweet_  
_My sugar is raw_  
_Sticky and sweet (Dance Dance)..."_

Kurt laughed as he gyrated his hips and danced in circles until he got dizzy and had to stop and lean against the counter to get his balance back. Once the room had stopped spinning, Kurt grabbed the Hollandaise Sauce which he poured generously over the top of the eggs and placed them under the grill.

_"See which flavor you like and I'll have it for you_  
_Come on in to my store, I've got candy galore_  
_Don't pretend you're not hungry, I've seen it before_  
_I've got turkish delight baby and so much more_

_Get up out of your seat (Your seat)_  
_Come on up to the dance floor_  
_I've got something so sweet (So sweet)_  
_Come on up to the front door_  
_I need plenty of heat (Heat)_  
_Form a special confection_  
_Just start moving your feet (Your feet)_  
_Move on over to me..."_

Turning his attention to hot drinks, Kurt filled the old cast iron kettle and set it on the stove to boil. The brunette didn't know whether Noah drank tea or coffee - he was partial to a cup of Green Tea himself on occasion - but after being out in the cold for _twenty-five_ minutes thus far, Kurt was sure the boy would want something.

Speaking of Noah - breakfast was almost ready now and Kurt would have to brave the blizzard to find him to come eat it. Still he'd plate up first and then worry about that - plus that gave him time to finish the song._  
_

_"I'll be your one stop (One stop)_  
_Candy shop (Candy shop)_  
_Everything (Everything)_  
_That I got (That I got)_  
_I'll be your one stop (One stop)_  
_Candy store (Candy store)_  
_Lollipop (Lollipop)_  
_Have some more (Have some more)..."_

A clearing throat from caused Kurt to squeak in surprise and freeze on the spot.

_'Please don't let him have seen me dancing...'_

Spinning around Kurt expected to see Noah grinning at him with a taunt on the tip of his tongue. What he had forgotten of course was that Noah had spent the better part of half an hour in a snowstorm. Kurt couldn't help it - he giggled and the jock scowled and shivered on the spot.

The snow had evidently gotten inside Noah's hood as it covered his entire head leaving him looking like he'd slipped on a white wig. The jock's eyelashes were equally as caked in snow and it occurred to Kurt that with the application of a white beard Noah could pass for a teenage Santa.

"Breakfast is almost ready... why don't you go have a shower and get warmed up while I make some coffee..."

Puck shakily nodded before traipsing in the direction of the bathroom without protest. Before the jock got out of earshot however Kurt had to ask,

"Noah? Is the - is the drive clear?"

Kurt's smile blossomed as Noah replied as he began climbing the stairs,

"Drive's clear and your car's at the end of it waiting for us."

* * *

By the time Puck found the bathroom on the first floor, figured out how to lock the door, scalded himself on the too hot water and then almost gave himself hypothermia by panicking and switching the hot water off entirely, he was not in the best of moods. Stomping down the stairs Puck could hear Kurt padding about in the kitchen.

"Uh - hey..."

Kurt jumped and dropped the tray he had been carrying which clattered noisily against the tile floor.

"Noah! We have to get you -...", the brunette's sentence trailed off for a moment and Puck noted that Kurt was again not meeting his eyes as he hastily picked the tray up and set it on the counter, "... bell or something..."

_'Obviously the apology wasn't enough...'_

Standing in the doorway Puck hoisted up the soaking wet clothing bundled in his arms and raised an eyebrow - the only piece of clothing he had with him that had not gotten soaked through were his jockey shorts - so that was all that he was currently wearing,

"Drier?"

* * *

Kurt swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and tried desperately not to stare - it was hard not to however as almost every inch of Noah's perfectly sculpted body was _right there_!

_'The universe is trying to kill me...'_

Averting his eyes, Kurt approached the jock and held out his arms,

"Give them to me and I'll put them in to dry for you."

"Thanks Kurt..."

The brunette shrugged as if it were inconsequential before disappearing into the laundry room off of the kitchen. A moment later a clatter followed by a resonating vibration could be felt as the drier kicked into life.

* * *

Puck crossed to the sink and poured himself a glass of water which he chugged in one go. Hearing Kurt reenter the kitchen and begin serving up their breakfast - which the jock had to admit smelled _amazing _- Puck brushed the back of his mouth with his hand and turned around. As he did so the jock could have sworn that Kurt had been staring at him while he'd had his back to him.

Enough was enough.

"If you're angry with me just shout at me - I hate the silent treatment...", grumbled the jock.

Kurt's head shot up in surprise and his eyes met Puck's from across the room. They didn't look angry to the jock, but there was definitely something swimming in the azure blue depths that Puck couldn't identify.

"I'm not angry with you Noah...", said the brunette softly as he sat himself down tiredly into a chair at the breakfast table.

_'Back to Noah again?'_, the jock observed before thinking to himself, _'Why do I care what name he uses anyway?'_

Puck raised a curious eyebrow as he moved and took up a seat opposite the brunette - if he wasn't angry then why was he acting so weird?

"You're not? I thought - well, I thought that I'd offended you - y'know with the whole...", Puck made a jacking off hand gesture that caused the brunette to blush profusely.

Kurt swallowed loudly before replying,

"No - no you didn't offend me... I'm just - it's a lot to take in y'know - this...", Kurt gestured to the pair of them, "... I just have a lot on my plate right now."

Puck looked sad and nodded in acceptance of the explanation - the half-back thought personally that Kurt was bearing up remarkably well.

"Well... now that you have the support of Puckzilla, things will get easier!"

Kurt's lip twitched at the jock's self-belief - though secretly Kurt agreed with the jock's assessment - since he'd stuck his nose in, things _had_ gotten more bearable.

"Speaking of things on my plate, so do I it seems...", Puck nodded to the two bagels topped with eggs and sauce before wrinkling his nose in confusion, "... uh - what is it?"

Kurt smiled again as he got back into his element,

"Eggs Florentine - go on try it..."

Puck shrugged before picking up his fork and digging in - the jock was more a burger man himself and didn't cook. Holding the first mouthful up to his nose, Puck sniffed experimentally,

"It's edible Noah - just try it... trust me."

Puck popped the mouthful into his mouth and withdrew the fork before he started to chew.

_'God damn...'_

A broad smile broke out over Puck's face as he quickly dove back in for a second bite - these Flourescent Eggs or whatever were _amazing_!

"Dude - these are incredible..."

Kurt blushed at the compliment as he started in on his own serving at a much more sedate pace.

* * *

"So - where do we go from here?"

Puck polished off the first of his two bagels while he waited for Kurt to reply. Before the brunette could however, the radio which had been playing softly in the background stopped playing music and the local news jingle came on,

_"In local news - the Lima School Board has officially announced the cancellation of all classes for today and provisionally tomorrow whilst the town leadership attempts to come to grips with last night's unexpected blizzard conditions. A spokesperson for the School Board said..."_

Kurt looked at Puck before they both smiled broadly - it was childish and they might have both been verging on becoming adults - but a radio announcement about school being closed due to heavy snowfall couldn't fail to bring a smile to their faces.

"Well that confirms that - if it's alright I'd like to go to the hospital?"

Puck was surprised that Kurt phrased it as a question - as if the jock would even consider vetoing the request.

"Of course it's alright with me. When do you want to go?"

Kurt glanced at the clock on the wall and considered the question,

"I think if we left as soon as your clothes are dry we should be able to get there in an hour - but we'll only have ten minutes of visiting hours left...", the brunette's voice was heartbroken and tore at Puck's chest.

The jock nodded before something occurred to him - something he could do for Kurt that might help Kurt out a bit - he just hoped that he could make it work. Reaching down for his bag which he'd set down by the table, Puck withdrew his cell before flicking through his contacts. Finding the entry he wanted, Puck ignored the curious look on Kurt's face as he hit the call button, he'd probably get Hell for doing this but if it made things easier for Kurt then it would be worth it.

"Noah? Who? What?"

Puck rolled his eyes at the terminally curious soprano as he waited patiently for the ringing line to be answered.

* * *

"Uh - hi Jess..."

Kurt recognised the sheepish expression on Noah's face as he talked to 'Jess'.

"Uh - yeah, it has been a while... sorry about that..."

The brunette's stomach dropped as he realised Noah was calling a girlfriend - the reminder of the jock's womanising ways caused a sick feeling to settle in Kurt's gut as he set down his fork - Eggs Florentine didn' t look so appetising anymore.

_'You shouldn't care though...'_, Kurt reminded himself - though even he didn't really believe what he was thinking.

"Listen - I have a friend who needs a favour..."

Kurt tilted his head in silent query as the jock studiously ignored him in favour of staring over his head.

"No - not that kind of favour... I know you're not a ho...", Kurt blushed at the implication, "... Jess... Jess... JESS! He's GAY alright?"

Puck's eyes met Kurt's for the first time since he'd made the call as he spoke,

"Burt Hummel... patient - yeah... that's the one... good yeah, listen his son Kurt is coming in... yeah I know that visitors hours are gonna be over... Alright - two? Alright - three - fine! Thanks Jess... bye."

Kurt's eyes bugged out - he couldn't believe it - was Noah calling an ex-girlfriend who was a Nurse to get him in to see his Dad?

The jock flipped his cell shut before setting it back down on the table as if nothing had happened and dug back into his breakfast.

* * *

Kurt couldn't contain his curiousity any longer - he was already squirming on his seat in anticipation.

"Noah!"

The jock looked up, his face a picture of innocence.

"Uh-huh? These eggs... delicious!", the jock licked his lips and smirked at the frustrated look on Kurt's face.

"Jess?"

Puck smirked and set his fork back down beside his plate,

"Oh right...", Kurt rolled his eyes at the jock's melodramatics, "... Jess is an ex of mine - a nurse at the hospital - killer legs..."

"I don't care about her legs Noah..."

The jock smirked,

"Someone's impatient!... they really were good though..."

The jock ducked the piece of bagel that came flying at him from the other end of the table and chuckled at the expression of annoyance on Kurt's face. Holding his hands up in surrender as Kurt picked up the salt cellar and made a throwing motion, Puck decided to put the kid out of his misery,

"I got you an all access pass to your Dad - you can come and go whenever you want from now on."

Puck didn't expect it and was floored - literally when a brunette blur came charging round the table and impacted with his chest, knocking both him and the chair he was sitting on backwards until all three crashed to the floor with a thump.

"Kurt - what?", wheezed the jock who had had the air forced out of his lungs.

"Thank you thank you thank you...", Kurt mumbled against Puck's chest and the jock could have sworn he could hear soft sobbing coming from the brunette too.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and offering him a hug from his position lying on his back with Kurt curled up on his lap and chest, Puck quipped,

"Well - as fun as this is - me being almost nekked and all - why don't you go get me my clothes and we'll go see your Dad?"

Kurt's squeak of mortification was like music to Puck's ears as the brunette shot up from the floor and disappeared in a blur of motion.

_'Yeah... totally worth it...'_

Now all Puck had to do was figure out where he was going to find three stuffed bears in the middle of a blizzard.

* * *

**A/N: Well there we go - another chapter down and good God do I love writing this story. It's just fluff - there's very little in the way of actual pain and suffering and I find I enjoy the change from the very heavy going at times, NDNB. **

**Musical Credit in this chapter goes to Madonna's 'Candy Shop'.**

**As always - I would be so pleased if you would take the time to review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

*****WARNING SERIES TWO SPOILERS IN THIS STORY*****

**A/N: This is almost like the good old days writing WYW where I became obsessed with writing, obsessed with reading and just well - just obsessed! XD  
**

**This chapter will hopefully tug a little more at your heartstrings than the previous couple. Writing Angsty!Kurt is tricky but I do enjoy the end results.**

**For those of you interested, the football scores mentioned by Puck are from 1 November 2010 - the commentary on who is good and who sucks however is completely my own fiction. I'm Scottish, I have never watched a game of American Football in my life - I don't pretend to understand the rules or who is good and who is bad. It's all a bunch of egg-chasing if you ask me XD  
**

**I hope you all enjoy! **

"**An Unlikely Angel" by The Jellybaby Bandit**

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

Getting Kurt Hummel worked up and agitated was Puck decided, one of his new top ten fun things to do in all of the world.

The jock smirked as he lethargically pulled on his now dryer warm and quite comfortable jeans a leg at a time, watching with amusement as Kurt hopped from one leg to the other impatiently.

"C'mon Noah!", the brunette pouted and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Puck raised a single eyebrow at the brunette, knowing that by doing so that he'd just get the smaller boy more impatient.

_'An impatient Kurt is a fun Kurt... except for all the slapping...'_

The thought brought Puck up short as he fumbled with the buttons on his fly, the jock's fingers were still not responding to him the way he would have liked after his foray into the Antarctic-esque wastelands of Lima, Ohio.

Puck growled and dropped his hands down by his sides.

"Hey Kurt... do me a favour?"

The brunette turned from where he'd been peering once again out the window - as if he expected the snow fairies to somehow slide the Navigator back down the drive and into the garage.

"What?", Kurt's voice was a mix of curiosity and apprehension. Years of being picked on and bullied had made Kurt wary of agreeing to do anyone favours without full disclosure beforehand.

"I can't get this -...", Puck gestured to his crotch with his hands and scowled, "... button my fly for me? Please?"

The brilliant blush that suffused Kurt's face could have probably cleared the driveway by itself as the brunette stuttered and stammered his way through trying to respond.

"C'mon dude - I still can't feel my fingers properly... _please?_"

Puck made puppy-dog eyes at Kurt watching as a momentary flash of fear on the brunette's face was replaced with resignation as Kurt nodded reluctantly,

"OK."

* * *

Kurt was going to regret this - he just knew it - but what else was he supposed to do? Noah's fingers were still sore and he was not able to button up his fly, and it _was_ kinda his fault that he'd ended up out in the snow in the first place.

Did he want to be touching Puck's crotch? Kurt shook himself - of _course _part of him wanted to touch Puck's crotch - just not a part of him that the brunette was prepared to give any airtime right now.

_'You won't be touching his crotch - just his jeans... just relax...'_

Kurt shuffled over to the standing Noah, before dropping to his knees in front of the jock.

_'I'm on my knees for Noah Puckerman...'_

"You're on your knees for me Kurt - who'da thought that would ever happen huh?", said Noah unintentionally echoing Kurt's own thoughts.

"Oh God this is so embarrassing...", mumbled Kurt as he gingerly prodded the jock's jeans half expecting something to bite him.

"Relax Kurt...", the brunette glared up at the smirking half-back, "... Puckzilla's asleep, he won't bite..."

Kurt growled at Noah - the jock was enjoying his discomfort too much - as he focused on the task at hand and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Hurriedly completing his task, the brunette backed away quickly and got to his feet, his face still flaming.

"Thanks Kurt...", the jock's voice sounded sincere which made Kurt feel stupid for feeling the way he did.

"It was no problem...", mumbled Kurt as he ducked his head and averted his eyes.

Kurt therefore missed entirely the amused smirk on the jock's face.

* * *

_'Kurt Hummel just brushed against Puckzilla...'_

Puck chuckled to himself at the random thought - who'd have possibly, in a million years thought that would ever happen? Who'd have possibly, in a million yeasr, thought he'd _let_ that happen?

Flexing his still tingling fingers, Puck slipped his hooded top on over his head and though Kurt couldn't see it, he had a grin on his face as he spoke,

"Y'know Kurt... there are plenty chicks in this town who would pay good money to have been in the position you were just in..."

Puck's head popped out of the top as his laughter echoed in the kitchen at the sour expression that crossed Kurt's face.

"Yeah, well just don't get used to it...", said Kurt, clearly flustered as he fumbled picking up his jacket off the back of his chair, "... one time deal 'cos I felt sorry for you..."

"Don't pretend you don't want this Kurt...", said Puck running his hand over his chest and teasingly flicking at one of his nipples.

Kurt squeaked in response to the jock's actions and fled the room, calling over his shoulder,

"Let's go - hospital... c'mon..."

Puck chuckled as he slipped on his sneakers and tied the laces effortlessly as he whistled a jaunty tune to himself.

_'Yep - getting Kurt agitated was definitely fun...'_

* * *

Kurt was standing by the front door peering through the glass as Puck sauntered up behind him. The jock having had experience already of the ferocity of the storm on the other side of the door was not looking forward to the journey.

_'We'll be lucky if we don't freeze to death...'_

Kurt pulled on his jacket and cap and nodded at the jock before grabbing the door handle and pulling. The wind hit them immediately, the icy temperature stinging any exposed skin and causing them both to wince in discomfort.

Puck followed the brunette out onto the porch and waited for Kurt to lock the door and turn around.

_'This is gonna be good...', _thought Puck with delight.

* * *

Kurt pulled his keys from the door and hurriedly dropped them into his bag as he turned to face the wind.

_'What the...'_

The brunette stopped dead on the steps leading down from the porch in shock.

"The drive..."

Kurt turned to look at Noah who was standing leaning nonchalantly against the porch fence and grinning.

"Did a good job huh?"

Kurt didn't know what to say - his brain had frozen in shock - and not as a result of the blizzard. How did he do it? The driveway was completely clear. There was no way - just no way that Noah could have done all that in just a half hour and with one shovel.

"How? I... I mean...", Kurt's eyes were wide with shock as he stepped from the steps down onto the drive, which only had a small sprinkling of snow on it, deposited in the minutes since Noah had gone back inside, "... _you cheated_!"

* * *

Puck chuckled at the outrage in Kurt's tone of voice,

"Cheated?", the jock put on a face of innocence as he recalled how he had indeed cheated - by flagging down a passing snowplow and convincing the dude driving it to clear off the drive for him before he froze solid, "... cheat at what exactly?"

Kurt ignored the jock in favour of looking around them trying to spot the army of helpers that _must_ have helped Noah to clear the drive.

"I don't know how you did it - you couldn't have possibly cleared the drive like this with a single shovel...", said Kurt walking the length of the drive and stopping behind the Navigator.

"What can I say? I'm just that _damn_ good!", said Puck striking a superhero pose that sort of lost it's impact when standing in the middle of a blizzard while wearing several layers of puffy clothing.

"Sure you are...", muttered Kurt as the lights on the Navigator flashed as the brunette unlocked it and the pair fought their way against the gusting wind to climb in.

Kurt was grateful though he'd never admit it to the jock.

* * *

"Watch out!", Puck gripped the dashboard in fear as Kurt swerved to avoid a lawn chair cum projectile missile which just narrowly skittered across the road in front of them.

_'Who was it that thought this was a good idea again?...'_

Kurt and Puck had been driving for almost thirty minutes and for Puck in particular it had been one of the most harrowing experiences of his life. It was right up there with watching an entire new person force it's way out of Quinn's vagina!

"Relax Noah, I've got it...", said Kurt with complete confidence just a second before the Navigator hit a particularly slippy patch of tarmac and fishtailed crazily just narrowly avoiding sideswiping a white lump that both boys knew was a snowcovered car of some description.

"Oh holy fuck... save me now...", exclaimed Puck as he threw his hands over his eyes and began mumbling under his breath for divine assistance.

"Oops...", quipped the brunette as he quickly corrected for the skid and got them back on track, "... there we are, all better..."

"Oops?, cried Puck droppig his hands and looking at Kurt in astonishment, "... we're going to die out here, Kurt and you say 'oops?'"

The brunette rolled his eyes at the hyperventilating half-back.

"Who'd have thought that big bad Puckzilla was a drama queen...", taunted Kurt as he rounded a corner and the hospital came into view, "... I thought that was my job..."

"I am not a drama queen!", insisted Puck putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the soprano.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout...", giggled Kurt as he glanced at the jock out of the corner of his eye.

Puck did a double take before flexing his guns and mumbling something about 'badassery'.

Puck sighed in relief as the lights of the hospital appeared out of the gloom - at least if they went off the road and the Navigator ended up a firey ball of scrap metal now, they'd be close enough to the Hospital to get treatment.

* * *

As Kurt edged the Navigator gingerly into one of the many empty parking slots in the lot, it sank in exactly how insane trying to drive anywhere in this weather had been. The fact that they had managed to get from one end of town to the other without some kind of accident as a miracle, plain and simple.

"Well - ready to freeze your pretty little ass off again?", asked Puck with a grin.

Kurt smirked as he responded while batting his eyes,

"You think my ass is pretty?"

Puck didn't reply at first as he unhooked his safety belt and popped the door release. Just as he hopped out of the car and into the blizzard once again, the jock spoke,

"Totally - like a ripe peach..."

The car door shut a second later leaving Kurt sitting in the drivers seat by himself with a major blush on his face. The brunette wasn't given long to absorb the fact he'd had the tables turned on him quite effectively by Noah before the drivers door was opened from the outside and Kurt found himself face to face with the jock once again.

"Let's go Peachy...", quipped the jock much to Kurt's annoyance, "... in case you didn't notice it's cold out here..."

"What if - what if they don't let me see him Noah? Visiting hours are over...", asked Kurt hesitating from getting out of the car.

"They'll let you in - Jess is good people - if she said she'll clear it, she'll clear it...", said Puck with conviction, "... besides, how could she refuse Puckzilla? It's just not possible."

Kurt felt more reassured at Noah's confidence in his ex - though he rolled his eyes at the half-back's completely irrational smugness - something about the attitude however just made Kurt want to smile.

"Come on then stud...", giggled Kurt as he pulled his keys from the ignition and hopped down and out of the Navigator, "... in case you didn't notice it's cold out here..."

* * *

Puck shadowed Kurt as the pair crossed the deserted parking lot - and by deserted the jock _meant_ deserted - there wasn't a single car in the entire lot. Spotting that Kurt was struggling to make his way through the several inches of snow on the ground and that he was huddling against the onslaught of snow and ice cold wind, Puck moved closer to the smaller boy.

It was just as well for Kurt that Puck did, as the brunette caught his foot on a curb, hidden in the snow and stumbled for a second. Puck's arm shot out in a split second decision as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist to prevent him falling and pulled him in against his chest.

"Alright?", asked Puck smiling down at Kurt as the brunette blushed and nodded. Puck noted the slight tremor running through Kurt's frame, whether from the cold or from the sudden adrenaline surge from almost falling, the half-back didn't know.

"Noah - you can let me go now...", said Kurt softly.

Puck however just shook his head and nudged the brunette to start walking again, while angling his body to protect Kurt from the worst of the wind and snow.

"Just start walking Peachy..."

Clearly feeling the benefit of not being buffeted by the strong wind any longer, Kurt tilted his head up to look at the jock before he smiled softly. Something about the smile warmed Puck from the inside so that he didn't notice the sub-zero temperatures anymore.

The automatic doors to the hospital whooshed as the boys stomped their way into the reception area and began shaking themselves clear of the remnants of the blizzard. Puck pushed his hood back and just as had happened when he was clearing the drive earlier, the snow had snuck it's way inside and left a light dusting on the jock's head.

"You look like an old man Noah...", giggled Kurt as he pulled his hat off and unzipped his jacket, somehow leaving behind a perfect styled coif and pristine outfit.

Puck shook his head in exasperation as he took in the ease that Kurt managed to transform from Yeti to Fashionista; the jock imagined that he must look like a hobo, wearing someone else's oversized jacket and just crappy jeans and a hooded top underneath that.

Both boys moved away from the automatic doors and sighed in relief as they slid shut again with a gentle hiss. The sound of a TV was coming from somewhere ahead of them in the corner of the reception area, which just like the parking lot, was completely devoid of activity, other than one woman - a nurse or matron most likely - sat behind the reception desk.

"What can i do for ya?", asked the receptionist - a woman in her mid, to late thirties Puck would have guessed, who was caked in so much make-up that she reminded the jock more of a circus clown than a woman.

Kurt hesitated in speaking - clearly still worried about being chased away - so Puck decided to lay on some of the Puckerman charm.

"Hi there,"... the jock leaned over the counter and read the woman's name tag, "... Nancy... we're here to see Burt Hummel - if you could just point us in the right direction I'd be _grateful_..."

Puck was aware of Kurt stifling a giggle beside him and knew that the soprano knew what he was doing. It was about time that Kurt came to realise that Puckerman had skills!

"Well hiya there darlin' - I'm sorry but visitin' hours done be gone already..."

Puck heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath and instantly felt bad for the smaller boy. The jock was about to try again when a familiar voice distracted him.

"It's been a while, Hockey..."

* * *

Puck turned at the sound of the voice and laid eyes on Jess for the first time in six months since he'd stopped calling,

_'Shit she's still totally smoking...'_

Puck took in Jess' appearance again, five foot six inches of hotness with a size 4 figure and long blonde tresses tied back in a single braid which was slung over the woman's right shoulder.

_'Why did I stop calling again? Oh yeah - sex-shark...'_

For once Puck thought that perhaps being a sex-shark wasn't the best decision he'd ever made._  
_

"Uh - hey Jess...", said Puck rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly having been caught checking out the blonde.

The blonde ignored the jock in favour of glancing at the receptionist who was none to subtly ogling Puck's ass in his tight blue jeans,

"Thanks for looking after the _kids_, Nancy...", said the nurse in a stressing the word and subtly rebuking the woman, "... these two are with me, 'k?"

Nancy sat back and popped a large bubblegum bubble before replying and going back to watching her programmes,

"Sure thing honey..."

Jess turned to look at the silently standing Kurt before the blonde broke out into a wide smile and stepped forward to embrace the smaller boy,

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen - like one of those little china dolls...", Kurt blushed and ducked his head as he mumbled a thank you, "... I'm Jess hon' - you're Kurt right?"

Kurt cleared his throat as he stepped back from the embrace and nodded,

"Yes ma'am."

Jess smirked before turning to the sheepish looking jock,

"A friend of yours with manners Hockey - you sure hid him away well enough while we were dating!"

Turning back to Kurt, Jess linked her arm through his before she started to move them both away from the eavesdropping Nancy,

"I'm Jess hon', or Miss Jessica if you're from, like the 1800s - Hockey there...", she said nodding back over her shoulder at Puck who was trailing them silently and then whispering conspiratorially into Kurt's ear, "... preferred Mistress Jess... but then he was always a little kinky..."

Kurt giggled at the thought of the usually brash Puck being submissive when it came to the blonde - though judging from the few seconds of exposure he'd had to her personality thus far, Kurt could understand why that would be the case.

"It's nice to meet you, Jess... I'm Kurt...", said the brunette softly before moving to a more serious topic, "... thank you so much for letting me in to see my Dad... Noah told me you'd have to pull some strings..."

The blonde waved Kurt's attempt at thanking her off as she glanced back over her shoulder seeing that Puck was distracted with staring at her ass in her uniform and tittered,

"Hey Hockey, eyes off the ass-ets!"

Kurt peered back over his shoulder as Jess led him through a set of double doors to see Puck grumbling as he shuffled along the corridor behind them with his hands in his pockets,

_'He's almost cute when he's sulking...'_, thought Kurt.

"Seriously though Kurt - I've added it to your visitor's log - unrestricted access. Whenever you want to see your Dad, you can..."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he thanked the blonde once again,

"I don't know how to say thank you properly... I - uh... Noah will have to help me think of something."

Jess spotted a look in Kurt's eye and recognised it for what it was - blossoming attraction. Knowing what she'd gone through with the half-back herself, Jess determined to make sure she spoke with her ex to make sure he didn't unintentionally _or _intentionally hurt the smaller boy.

_'I hope he knows what he's letting himself in for...'_

The trio reached the end of a corridor and Jess produced a security card which she ran through the reader causing the doors to buzz loudly and unlock with a dull clunk. Pulling them open, Jess ushered first Kurt and then Puck over the threshold, taking the opportunity to smack Puck on the ass as he passed.

"Ow!", said the jock rubbing his stinging butt cheek while both Jess and Kurt giggled at the affronted look on his face.

"Still as firm as I remember...", said Jess with a wry smirk, "... this boy is more obsessed with staying in shape than I am... you still doing your crunches and pull ups every morning?"

Puck swelled with pride as he replied,

"Of course - how else do you think I keep the guns looking as good as they do?", Puck flexed his arms though the look was lost mostly given he was under so many layers of clothing.

Whispering quietly so that Kurt was the only one able to hear, Jess muttered,

"Still as modest as I remember I see..."

Kurt giggles echoed down the empty corridor.

* * *

"OK - well here we are... I'll be at the station at the end of the corridor if you need anything...", Kurt looked at the blonde with his eyes glittering with unshed tears - the gratitude was self-evident in the brunette's expression, "... Go on darlin' your Dad's waiting..."

Puck hung back as Kurt turned to make his way into the room, pausing with his hand on the handle as the jock spoke quietly,

"I'll uh - just wait over there..."

Kurt turned to look at Noah, who had been quiet since they'd arrived. It was only then that Kurt realised that the jock was obviously uncomfortable and didn't want to intrude.

_'He's become so thoughtful...'_

"You uh - you can come in if you like?", offered Kurt quietly with a look of uncertainty on his face.

* * *

Puck's expression was guarded as he contemplated his options - he could either go with Kurt and be uncomfortable while the brunette visited his Dad - or he could go with Jess and be uncomfortable most likely being tortured for having stopped calling the nurse without explanation.

"Please Noah?"

Puck didn't miss the hint of desperation in Kurt's tone which made up his mind for him in an instant.

_'I'll take Door Number One for a hundred please Alex...'_

Nodding at Kurt, Puck glanced at Jess to see that the blonde looked disappointed but then put on a smile for Kurt's benefit,

"I'll uh - talk to you later?", asked Puck - not missing the frosty look in the girl's eye - he was not looking forward to that conversation one bit.

"Count on it, Hockey..."

Kurt twisted the handle on the door and crossed the threshold as Puck followed behind a moment later. The room wasn't anything like what Puck had expected it to be - somehow the jock had expected big pieces of machinery, with beeping monitors and lots of tubes and wires - in actuality all that there was, was a single IV drip stand beside a hospital bed.

"Hey Dad...", greeted Kurt as he crossed to the bed and placed a kiss on the older man's forehead. Puck noted that the brunette's plastered on smile cracked slightly when there was no outward response to his greeting.

_'He's in so much pain...'_

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you last night...", Kurt started adjusting the bedclothes around his Dad, fussing over everything as he talked, "... and that it's taken so long for me to get here today. There's been an awful blizzard though, you should really see our house."

Puck felt awfully out of place as Kurt held a one-sided conversation with his Dad - it was as if he was an interloper into something extremely private and it left Puck feeling dirty.

"... I had help getting here though...", said Kurt with a soft smile as he smoothed out the covers again - it seemed to be a therapeutic motion rather than for any actual benefit to the elder Hummel, "... Dad I'd like you to meet Noah... Noah this is my Dad, Burt Hummel..."

Puck didn't know what to do - was he supposed to speak? Was he supposed to hold a one-sided conversation with the comatose man too? Was there really any point in doing so? Puck didn't even know for sure whether the older man could hear anything.

_'Kurt needs to believe he can hear...'_, the jock reminded himself.

Clearing his throat, Puck shuffled forwards towards the bed before speaking hesitantly,

"Uh, hey Mr H... looking good?"

Kurt smiled at the jock's lame introduction and motioned for Puck to sit down in the chair by the bed. However Puck shook his head and instead meandered over to look out of the small window at the still raging storm outside.

"Yeah so there's a major storm today Dad - school was cancelled too - but Noah helped me to get the drive clear and then came with me on the trip here to make sure I was OK."

Puck felt a thrill of pride shoot through him as Kurt relayed to his Dad how he'd helped the brunette - he felt vindicated now and reassured that everything he'd done had been for a good reason.

"Oh and don't worry Dad - Noah is just a friend - you can rest assured that I'm not using your time sleeping as an excuse to have queues of cute boys coming over to the house for naughty boy on boy sex."

Puck choked on his own spit and spun around to stare at the soprano in incredulity as Kurt winked at him. When the elder Hummel failed to stir in response to the baiting however, Puck watched Kurt's face fall slightly before recovering.

"I know you said I could start dating boys if I could find one I liked but I want you to be there to vet him for me when I do... so wake up soon OK? I miss you and the house is awfully empty without you."

Puck was feeling increasingly uncomfortable as Kurt began to spill out the details of his day to his Dad - omitting of course, any reference to the incident at the bar or to how Puck had gotten himself embroiled in all things Hummel. It just seemed to the jock that this was something that should be kept between Father and Son.

As Kurt sat himself down in the chair next to the head of the bed and picked up his Dad's limp hand in his, Puck could see the overwhelming sadness that threatened to engulf the smaller boy. To his credit though, Kurt fought - and fought ferociously it seemed - to keep a positive and light tone to his voice while telling his Dad about every little facet of the day that he'd missed. It was all just a little too _personal_ for Puck however to stand in the corner and watch and so he made the decision to withdraw and give the brunette some time alone.

Clearing his throat, Puck motioned with his head that he was going to slip out of the door and his heart ached a little as Kurt smiled a watery smile and nodded at him.

Opening the door quickly, the jock slipped out and back into the deserted corridor. Putting his hands in his pockets, Puck tried to make up his mind whether to just wander away somewhere - but realised that he didn't want to get too far away in case Kurt needed him. As strange as it sounded, even to himself, Puck wanted Kurt to need him and for him to be there if and when that happened.

Slowly making his way down the hallway, Puck found himself in an open plan area with a central island - the nurses station - with Jess seated at a computer terminal inputting information.

"Uh.. hey...", the jock interrupted as Jess looked up at him in surprise.

"Hockey...", the tone was cool but not hostile in any way and Puck realised that made things worse. It would be easier if Jess just got angry with him, maybe slapped him and told him that he'd been a complete ass to her, "... so... care to tell me who this Noah person is?"

Puck's stomach dropped at the question - not because he was ashamed of who he was but because of the way he'd treated Jess. He'd dated the girl for almost six months and hadn't even given her the simple courtesy of telling her his real name.

"Uh - yeah...", Puck found he couldn't meet Jess' cool stare and so fixed his gaze on the clock across the way, "... that - Noah - would be me."

"You never told me...", the accusation was clear though there was no anger behind it - just a profound sense of disappointment.

"I know... for what it's worth, I'm sorry for that...", admitted the jock.

Jess finished inputting whatever details she was entering into the computer and reached forward and switched the screen off before standing.

"Water under the bridge, Hockey..."

"Even so...", said Puck forcefully - fully intent on making sure Jess believed in his sincerity, "... I am sorry."

Jess' eyes betrayed her and Puck winced at the pain he saw in them - pain which he'd caused by being a callous jerk - it had all been part of the Puck persona. Something he was trying to change now at long last - trying to grow up a little.

"Your friend is way too good for you, you know that right?"

Puck was surprised by the sudden shift in topic and the expression on his face clearly clued Jess in to that fact.

"He seems like a nice kid...", Puck nodded in agreement with the estimation, "... and he doesn't deserve to be messed hurt - especially with his Dad in the hospital."

A surge if indignation passed through Puck as he straightened his posture and replied angrily,

"I'm not going to hurt him."

Jess smiled at that and Puck realised that rather than being doubtful of his intentions, Jess was testing him - and he didn't like his sincerity being doubted so openly.

"Kurt doesn't seem like your kind of friend...", said Jess hurriedly tacking on, "... no offence..."

For the first time since he'd arrived at the hospital Puck felt a bubble of laughter escape him as he chuckled wryly,

"No. No he's really not..."

"Well then - why?"

Puck looked confused.

"Why am I his friend?"

Jess nodded before she motioned for the jock to follow her over to one of the couches in the corner where they could talk more comfortably and still have a clear line of sight down to the room Kurt and his Dad were currently occupying. Puck considered the question carefully as he organised his thoughts - Jess thankfully had enough nouse about her to keep silent and wait for the jock to speak.

"I... I don't think we are friends - not really."

Jess seemed to be surprised by the admission for some reason that Puck didn't seem to understand and so he hurriedly tried to clarify.

"I - you know that I'm a badass...", the jock ignored the blonde rolling her eyes, "... well - I used to - pick on a few kids."

The growl from Jess as the blonde glared at him caused Puck to give serious consideration to fleeing in self-preservation,

"Tell me you didn't hurt that sweet boy."

Puck hung his head in shame - an emotion he was completely unused to - as he mumbled.

"Not physically - sometimes a slushie, sometimes a dumpster dive - and not for a while now - like three months at least..."

Jess did not seem to be placated by Puck's justification.

"I know - believe me I know...", Puck held his hands out in supplication, "... I'm trying to make up for it now..."

For some reason that answer made Jess angrier as her glare turned into a glower.

"So you're being _nice_ to Kurt in order to what - make yourself feel better about your previous asshole antics?"

"No!"

The vehemence in the jock's response to the accusation brought Jess to a screeching halt. Recovering his composure, Puck tried to explain - at a much more eardrum friendly volume.

"Kurt... he's had it really shitty lately... and everyone at school - all his _friends_ keep trying to make him do things he doesn't want to do."

"Like drugs?", asked a concerned Jess.

Puck chuckled before he shook his head,

"No - like Jesus and prayer groups and shit."

"Language Hockey..."

Puck groused at being reprimanded for his bad language,

"You can call me Noah if you want... y'know - now that you know."

Jess seemed to consider it for a moment before grinning,

"I think I prefer Hockey."

Puck rolled his eyes dismissively at the blonde as he muttered,

"Whatever..."

"So I take it Kurt isn't into religion then?"

Puck snorted before he replied,

"You could say that - 'Why would I want to believe in a God who makes me gay and then has his followers following me around telling me that it's something that I chose?' - was how he put it I think..."

Puck didn't realise that he'd literally repeated verbatim what Kurt had announced to the Glee club the prior week. If he had he would have most likely been seriously freaked out by the realisation.

"So what? You were the only one not pushing the religious angle on him and so he turned to someone who - by your own admission - treated him really badly rather than face his friends?"

Puck grimaced at the phrasing but couldn't find a way to disagree - that was probably why Kurt was still talking to him - the fact that the jock hadn't tried to convince him to visit the Temple and shit.

"How is his Dad doing anyway?"

Jess' closed off expression answered Puck's question fully long before the nurse actually spoke,

"He's doing OK for the most part - the Lidocaine is still working its way through his system - but the longer he stays asleep the less likely it gets that he'll ever wake up."

Puck's stomach dropped as he tried to imagine what Kurt would do were his Dad never to wake from his coma.

"How's the little guy doing?", asked Jess.

Puck shrugged before his expression became grim,

"He's - well he's really not. That's the real reason I'm well, _here_."

Jess wrinkled her nose in confusion as she tried to puzzle out the jock's statement.

"So what - you've decided to become short-stuff's guardian angel? It seems unlikely to me."

Puck considered the moniker - he'd swooped in when Kurt needed help and had offered his assistance - if that didn't suggest guardian angel type behaviour then the jock didn't know what did.

"I - I hadn't thought of it like that but yeah - I guess you could say that - I'm his unlikely angel."

Both chuckled at the absurdity of the thought before a creaking noise from down the hallway drew their combined attention. The door to the room containing the Hummel's swung open inwards before a mop of brunette hair peeked out and glanced up and down the hallway before coming to rest on him.

Puck watched as Kurt hurriedly motioned for him to come and the jock glanced at Jess in reluctance,

"Go... we'll talk again later.", said the blonde getting to her feet and smoothing out her smock.

Puck smiled at the girl as he too got to his feet.

"Thanks Jess... and sorry again for being an ass..."

The half-back jogged off down the hallway and smirked as he heard Jess' muttered parting shot,

"Yeah but what an ass..."

* * *

Puck pushed open the door to Mr Hummel's room and saw Kurt perched on the side of the bed beside his Dad's shoulder with a newspaper spread out in front of him.

The brunette looked up and smiled in relief as he motioned for the jock to come closer,

"Oh good, Noah - I don't know how to read these properly - I'm sure I'm not doing it right. Would you mind reading them to my Dad for me?"

Puck froze on the spot - it was enough to say hi to Mr Hummel - but could he really read the man the sports pages without feeling like a complete fool? After all Puck still had a reputation to protect.

Kurt's face fell as the half-back failed to answer and the soprano hurriedly looked down and away as he started to gather up the sheets of newspaper,

"No of course not - it's silly, I'm sorry, forget I-"

"I'll do it."

Kurt froze in his actions and looked up hesitantly at Puck's face. The jock smiled reassuringly at the smaller boy and again felt a spike of happiness as Kurt's smile returned once again. Accepting the proffered newspaper, Kurt sat back against the headboard as Puck settled into the chair and began to speak hesitantly.

Picking up on a local story first, the jock decided to begin with that,

"Bengals lost to the Dolphins by 8... I wonder if a Dolphin could kill a Tiger..." Kurt giggled and Puck relaxed slightly as he moved on in his commentary, "... Let's see... The Cowboys lost to Jacksonville, Packers won at the Jets - not surprising as the Jets suck monumental ass..."

"Noah - language...", scolded Kurt as he placed his hands over his Dad's ears - it was clear from the grin on the smaller boy's face though that he wasn't being serious.

"Sorry honey...", quipped Puck before refolding the paper, "... uh Broncos lost at the 49ers - again no surprise there... there's uh - a priest in Kentucky who has taken over a radio sports show while the normal DJ is out sick... but apparently it's just 'Notre Dame, Notre Dame, Notre Dame'..."

Puck glanced up to see a happy and contented smile on Kurt's face - it was a smile that Puck hoped would remain on the brunette's face for a long time to come - he'd definitely do anything it took to try to ensure it.

Before Puck could go back to reading out the scores with his little ad-libbed commentary added in for good measure, the door opened quietly and a tall thin man with wispy light blonde hair entered wearing a white coat over a crisp and obviously expensive suit.

"Oh I'm sorry - I didn't mean to interrupt... Mr Hummel I presume?"

Kurt nodded and got to his feet, exchanging a handshake with the man,

"I'm Doctor Krane... Nurse Stone mentioned you might like to hear an update on your Father's condition?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically while Puck calmly folded the newspaper and tried to school his features - having spoken already with Jess the jock knew that the news was not encouraging. Instead of listening to the Doctor as he tried his hardest to break the news diplomatically, Puck focused on gauging Kurt's reaction to the news.

Though he hadn't heard the actual words that the Doc had used, Puck was aware of the exact moment that the point he was trying to make got across to Kurt, as the brunette's eyes lost the little glimmer of life that their earlier teasing banter had managed to restore.

"Thank you Doctor..."

_'I really should kick the Doc's ass...'_

Puck was shaken out of his daydream by the Doc checking his wristwatch before nodding to them both,

_"_Well, I really must go. I'm conducting a seminar on multiple personality disorders, and it takes me forever to fill out the name tags."

With that the man turned tail and left the room without a backwards glance.

Puck looked at Kurt and saw again the slumped shoulders, the defeated air about the brunette and it made him angry. Really angry - not with Kurt but with the idiot Doctors who couldn't wake the soprano's Dad up. Couldn't they tell that Kurt needed his Dad?

Kurt sighed before wiping off his eyes with his hands,

"Noah - I think I want to go home now..."

Puck nodded as he got to his feet and gathered up their belongings without a word. Slinging the backpack over his shoulder, Puck looked back to Kurt and motioned that he'd be waiting outside.

Closing the door behind him, Puck chanced a glance back through the small porthole window in the door and his heart broke to see the tears running unchecked down Kurt's face as the smaller boy whispered his farewell softly into his Dad's ear.

* * *

**A/N: Well - there's another chappie in the bag. Three hours ago I was struggling and was given encouragement not to force it (thank you Marc) and hey presto it's now 00.11 and it's done.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Not quite as cheerful and upbeat as the others, but then considering the setting and the circumstances I think that's understandable don't you?**

**Anyways - as always I would be chuffed to bits if you took the time to review. **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

*****WARNING SERIES TWO SPOILERS IN THIS STORY*****

**A/N: Insert A/N Here: LOL**

**I'm tucked up in bed at the moment with food poisoning and have been now since Friday of last week - so in between hurling my guts up, shivering and sweating and cursing the local Indian takeaway I've had plenty of time to concentrate on writing this next chapter. I'm not convinced that being ill is conducive to writing good slash and as a result I'm not really all that pleased with this chapter. But it's written and I can't unwrite it.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy! **

"**An Unlikely Angel" by The Jellybaby Bandit**

**Chapter Eight

* * *

**

The drive back from the hospital was sombre with neither boy really feeling the urge to break the silence between them.

Puck winced as another gust of wind buffeted the Navigator and Kurt steered into it in order to correct their trajectory - the jock had found something new to take pride of place at the top of his list of 'Things I Never Ever Ever Want To Do Again' - he was never driving in a snowstorm again for as long as he lived.

Kurt's face was blank - eerily so in fact - something that worried the half-back if he was being completely honest. Puck had left Kurt alone with his Dad for a few minutes to compose himself more than anything, as he once again apologised to Jess and promised to get her stuffed bears to her the moment that the stuffed bear shop wasn't buried under several feet of snow. When Kurt had emerged from the hospital room, the brunette had just silently stood beside Puck as he finished saying goodbye to Jess.

_'He probably just wants to get home...'_

Puck couldn't argue with that - he wanted to get home too - if only to pick up some fresh underwear. The jock had considered asking Kurt to drop him off - but something had stopped Puck from voicing the desire - and it wasn't difficult to work out what that was.

Puck was afraid to leave Kurt by himself.

Not at least until he was convinced that the brunette wouldn't do something stupid in his absence anyway. Puck decided that if ikeeping Kurt from being an idiot meant that he had to stick to the brunette like glue until his Dad woke up then so be it. But even so - the jock _really _needed new underwear.

Puck surreptitiously scratched at his crotch and sighed in momentary relief as he stared out the passenger window and tried to make out a landmark - _any_ landmark - that would give him an idea of where they were. It was a miracle that they hadn't ended up in a ditch somewhere already.

_'Thank God for SatNav...'_

The Navigator slowed to a stop at an intersection as a snowplow thundered past them spraying snow up against the windscreen which the wipers struggled to clear. In the gloom however, Puck's spirits lifted as he spotted a familiar house on the corner, just a split second before it disappeared again in the white.

_'I know where I am...'_

Puck grinned as he realised that if he wanted new underwear now was the time - being as he was only a couple of blocks from his apartment.

_'I could bring Kurt with me...'_

At least he could if he didn't mind exposing the brunette to his Mother. The jock grimaced at the thought but determined that he had little choice. If he was going to be sticking with Kurt for an extended period he needed his stuff.

He needed his Nintendo!

Puck cleared his throat drawing a glance from the driving soprano.

"Turn left at the next intersection."

* * *

Kurt raised a curious eyebrow at the implied order from the jock but complied without a word. Since they had left the hospital, Kurt had been expecting Noah to speak up. It was all fine and good that the jock wanted to keep him company - but Kurt now accepted that bringing Noah to the hospital with him was a mistake.

Kurt hadn't missed the expression on Noah's face when he'd asked him firstly to say hi to his Dad and then to read him the sports scores. To Kurt, it was completely normal and was just one of the methods that the brunette had found for coping with the situation he found himself facing. However Kurt hadn't appreciated at the time just how uncomfortable it would make Noah, asking him to speak to his Dad - after all to anyone else it would seem crazy to believe his Dad could hear him when all of the Doctors said he couldn't.

_'I suppose it's sort of like the whole praying thing...'_, thought Kurt with a little chagrin._  
_

The pair continued to drive in silence for a couple of blocks before Puck spoke again,

"Turn right and then first left."

Kurt sighed softly and complied with the request even though a part of him wanted to refuse. There would be no advantage to refusing however, Kurt couldn't exactly force Noah to remain. It was absolutely crazy to admit it - but Kurt didn't want Noah to go - though he hadn't exactly known it at the time, Kurt found he _needed_ the jock's presence.

_'I can't do this alone...'_

* * *

If Puck was surprised at Kurt's complete lack of response to his sudden and unexpected directions - his face certainly didn't show it.

_'Doesn't he care where I'm taking him?'_

Puck considered it for a second before clarity was achieved - perhaps Kurt simply trusted him a little more now and was willing to go out on a limb for him_ - _the thought caused a warm and pleasant feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Kurt meanwhile was staging a one-man nervous breakdown beneath the perfectly calm exterior he was presenting to the world.

_'Please don't go...'_

Those were the words that the brunette desperately wanted to utter but just could not find the will to do so. It wasn't his place to ask - and he was supposed to be strong enough to deal with things on his own - his Dad would have if their places had been reversed.

The Doctor at the hospital had been as gentle as he could when he'd given Kurt the prognosis. But however the wiry man could have chosen to word the news, there was no sugarcoating it - the longer his Dad stayed in his coma, the less the likelihood was that he would ever wake up.

Kurt could feel the lump forming in his throat at the thought of his Dad never waking up. What would happen to him if that came to pass? Would he go and stay with Carole and Finn? Would they even want him if his Dad wasn't around? After all Carole was dating his Dad - he wasn't a consideration to her. There were just so many questions that Kurt, at once both wanted and did not want the answers to.

And now Noah was leaving him and he'd be back where he was before.

Kurt didn't like where he was _before_.

Kurt's overriding memory of the Doctor's visit however had been not of the prognosis, not of his own despair even - but of the cold look of disinterest on Noah's face at the time. It appeared that the jock didn't care at all, which Kurt supposed he couldn't blame the boy - after all it wasn't as though they were friends? Noah by his own admission had only stuck around thus far to make sure that Kurt didn't hurt himself by doing something reckless. The half-back probably hadn't even considered the unpleasantness of potential hospital visits and diagnoses - it was too much for Kurt to deal with - nevermind Noah.

After Kurt had composed himself and had hidden any evidence of the fact that he had cried himself hoarse at his Dad's bedside he'd simply shut himself down - there was _too_ much and it was overwhelming him again. The brunette had listlessly dragged himself to the Nurse's station where Noah had been making his goodbyes to Jess.

Jess.

That was another thing that Kurt didn't understand. If Noah didn't care at all why had he called his ex? Why had he purposefully put himself out there to help him? Unless he'd only decided once he'd seen his Dad that things were just too complicated for him to want to get himself involved in.

Things just didn't make any sense anymore.

* * *

Kurt was just looking forward now to getting home. Not that he particularly enjoyed rattling around in that big old house with just himself for company - but he was just so _tired_ of it all and wanted to curl up in his bed and never wake up again.

Kurt's stomach dropped.

_'I didn't mean that...'_

The brunette felt like he was going to be sick as he realised he'd wished for exactly what his Dad was experiencing. How could he do such a thing?

But how could he possibly ask Noah to stay with him? They weren't friends? Hell most of the time they barely tolerated each other - and yes Kurt would admit he'd become more _drawn_ to the jock in the past day or so than was possibly healthy - but that didn't automatically wash away over half a decade of antagonistic behaviour.

No. Noah had every right to want to get out - Kurt would just have to deal with everything on his own - the way it was supposed to be in the first place.

"Pull over..."

_'This is it then...'_

* * *

The Navigator jerked sideways as, Kurt cautiously pumped on the brakes testing the grip underneath him before the car came to a shuddering halt.

Puck popped his safety belt and had his hand on the door before turning back to the brunette. Kurt's knuckles were white as he gripped the wheel and Puck could have sworn that he saw the shimmer of tears in the smaller boy's eyes. The brunette's gaze remained fixed on the white out of the windshield as he kept the Navigator idling quietly.

"Are you coming or what?", he asked with some impatience.

Kurt seemed to snap out of a daze as he turned to face the jock and what Puck had initially thought were the shimmer of tears in Kurt's eyes were proven to be exactly that.

_'What the Hell?'_

The tense grip that Kurt had on the wheel seemed to melt away as the brunette frame seemed to collapse from under him and he sagged in the driver's seat.

"You - you want me to come with you?", said Kurt with no small hint of disbelief in his tone.

Puck's jaw dropped open as he realised exactly why Kurt had been so quiet.

_'He thought I was leaving him...'_

Puck let his hand drop from the door handle as he settled himself back into his seat and angled himself to look at the brunette.

"You thought I was abandoning you, didn't you?"

The jock's suspicions were confirmed as Kurt ducked his head and a solitary tear escaped to run down his pale cheek.

"Oh Kurt..."

Puck reached out and with his fingertips angled Kurt's head up and towards him. Gently with the pad of his thumb, Puck rubbed away the sticky residue and smiled at the smaller boy as Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut and his breathing became ragged and uneven. Puck's own fingers tingled with a spark of nervous electricity as his fingertips tenderly brushed the brunette's soft skin.

"Idiot...", murmured Puck softly, as Kurt's eyes fluttered open once again and took in the Puck's reassuring smile.

"Don't call me an idiot...", whispered Kurt as he offered the half-back a watery smile.

"Then stop acting like one..."

Puck started a moment later noting that he was still to remove his hand which had been cradling the brunette's cheek for several seconds longer than it needed to. The jock let his arm drop bonelessly to his side as he tried to ignore the frisson of loss that doing so caused to flash through him.

"I'm sorry...", murmured Kurt as he rubbed at his eyes, "... I was being stupid."

"Don't be sorry and you weren't being stupid...", said the jock in return as he reached out and took hold of Kurt's unoccupied hand.

Ignoring the growing feeling in the pit of his stomach that what he was doing was somehow _wrong, _Puck threaded their fingers together and looked Kurt straight in the eye to ensure that the smaller boy truly understood.

"Let me be perfectly clear Kurt - cos I don't think until now I have been. For as long as you're going to be on your own, then you're not going to be on your own because I'm going to be there..."

Kurt's nose wrinkled in confusion as he tried to puzzle out the jock's statement before the brunette blushed and smiled softly.

"Thank you Noah..."

Puck winked at the smaller boy and tried to ignore the heavy thudding of his own heart - or the way his palms suddenly became sweaty the moment Kurt smiled at him.

_'Get a grip Puckerman...'_

Shaking off the foreign feelings Puck fell back on his usual cockiness,

"I _really_ need some fresh underwear...", said Puck grinning as Kurt's eyes automatically dipped to glance for a split-second at the jock's crotch, "... my eyes are up here Kurt..."

Puck was rewarded for his taunt with the brunette's blush and ineffectual swipe at his arm. Shifting once again to get out of the Navigator, Puck pulled on the door release and as he hopped out called over his shoulder,

"Move that peachy ass Hummel - in case you didn't notice it's cold out here..."

Kurt giggled as he killed the engine and the popped his own belt.

* * *

Puck waited for Kurt to round the Navigator before they trudged their way down the snowy path to the doors to the apartment block. The jock knew that his apartment wasn't anything special - it certainly couldn't hold a candle to the Hummel's place. His family had never been as wealthy as Kurt's had been over the years but what little they had they were proud of.

Turning to brace himself against the storm, Puck fished in his pocket for his keys and opened the main door. As the pair crossed the threshold into the main building, a gust of hot air met them and caushed both boys to sigh with relief.

Kurt quickly pulled off his hat and began to brush himself down carefully while Puck threw his hood back and simply shook himself until the snow came unstuck and fell to the tile floor.

"You're like a huge dog y'know that?", said Kurt rolling his eyes but smiling once again.

"Eee Hee Hee Hee Heee!", replied Puck in his best Scooby Doo voice as he pulled off the poorly fitting jacket and gestured for the smaller boy to follow him.

"You're such a nerd sometimes Noah..."

Puck ignored the taunt - he was no nerd - yes he liked his comic books - or _graphic novels_ as he insisted his Mom refer to them - and of course he loved his cartoons, but then who didn't love Johnny Bravo? And it wasn't as though liking Nintendo was wrong - it wasn't like he actually went to _class_ or anything.

_'Shut up Hummel...'_

"I'm no nerd Hummel - I'm a stud...", insisted the jock as they began climbing the stairs heading for Puck's third floor apartment, "... and quit checking out my ass!"

Puck didn't need to turn around to know that Kurt had immediately turned red and averted his eyes - the sound of outrage mixed in with startled coughing was evidence enough.

Puck fished out his keys once again and unlocked the door to apartment 3B. Turning back to the soprano, the jock looked apprehensive for a moment before burying it and pushing the door open with a flourish.

"Welcome to Casa Puckerman..."

* * *

The first thing Kurt noticed about Noah's apartment was the noise - gunshots and whooping coming from the room off to the right of the entrance hallway. Kurt recognised the sound as being from an old Western, having sat through enough of them with his Dad on Sunday afternoons as a child.

"Noah? Is that you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the jock whose face had blossomed into a broad smile at the sound of the small high pitched voice. The expression was unlike anything that Kurt had ever witnessed on the half-back's face - it was _serene_. Kurt trailed behind the jock - making sure to keep his eyes fixed on Noah's back this time - as they entered what turned out to be the living room.

"Hey midget...", greeted Noah as he crossed to the small couch before which lay a young girl on her front kicking her feet up into the air whilst writing in a small notepad.

Kurt held back in the doorway as Noah steadied himself and caught a small brown haired missile which launched itself at him, squealing in delight. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the look of joy on Noah's face as he swung the girl around in a wide arc causing her to giggle.

_'This must be Sarah...'_

"Hey Noah...", mumbled the girl into the jock's shoulder, "... I missed you..."

"I missed you too...", muttered the jock placing a kiss to the top of the girl's head before putting her back down on her feet.

"Where's Ma?"

Something about the way the smile drooped slightly on the little girl's face had Kurt paying more attention to the response from Noah.

"Sleepin'..."

Kurt saw clearly the tense set of Noah's shoulders at the response and though it seemed like an innocuous thing - after all everyone had to sleep at some point or other - there appeared to be something being both said and unsaid between the two siblings.

"Nana here?", asked the jock, setting himself down on the couch with Sarah at his feet.

"She was but she went away once Ma got back."

Kurt felt out of place standing in the doorway - as if he were intruding on something personal to Noah that he wasn't supposed to bear witness to. It became obvious that his discomfort had been verbalised in some way as Noah's head darted up as if only recalling the brunette's presence in the doorway. Half-expecting Noah to ask him to step outside, Kurt was surprised therefore to see a bright smile on the jock's face,

"Oh - midget... I have someone for you to meet...", the little girl glanced up from her diary and round to the doorway. Spotting Kurt for the first time, the girl closed laid down her pen before getting to her feet shyly.

Noah too rose to his feet and motioned for the soprano to join them.

"Sarah... Kurt... Kurt - this is my little monster...", Sarah squealed in protest and landed a solid punch to the jock's solarplexus that had him trying gamely to hide the fact he'd been winded, "... my _sister_, Sarah."

* * *

Kurt moved over towards the shy girl as she stood with her head ducked and her hands twisted in front of her. As he did so he took the opportunity to scope her out appearance wise. She was little for her age - if Kurt didn't already know from Noah having said so - he'd have guessed that Sarah was around eight or nine and not eleven. Her elfin features and narrow face accentuated the fact that Kurt was sure there wasn't an ounce of bodyfat on the girl. Sarah's long dirty blonde hair was tied back in a simple and not very well executed braid and her dungarees and pink t-shirt were typical preteen fodder.

All in all Kurt thought the little girl was adorable - and completely unlike her older brother in every way - Kurt could see no resemblance between the two _at all_.

"Hi Sarah...", said the brunette holding his hand out and smiling when the girl looked up to meet his eyes and reached out and shook Kurt's hand cautiously, "... it's nice to meet you."

The little girl seemed startled somewhat by something Kurt had done and for a second the brunette was concerned he'd done something wrong. But what could be wrong with shaking someone's hand and being polite?

"You're not like Noah's _normal_ friends."

Kurt was taken aback by the bluntness with which Sarah stated the fact - he was also a little concerned with the fact that the girl could tell he was gay from just shaking his hand and that apparently nobody blinked an eye at her rampant homophobia. Kurt was also a little hurt when Noah didn't immediately come to his defence.

_'You're getting too used to his defending you...'_

"No you're right - he's not is he?", chuckled Puck as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze.

Kurt glowered at the boy and tried to hide the feeling of betrayal at the jock's actions - how exactly was any of that funny?

"No - he's nice - not at all like your other friends."

_'Oh...'_

Kurt felt like a truly awful person. He'd jumped to a conclusion and labelled a perfectly sweet eleven year old girl as a homophobe._  
_

"Where did you go Noah? I waited for you last night but you didn't come home..."

Kurt remained silent and tried to figure out how he was going to allow the ground to swallow him up, while Noah spoke to his sister.

_'Noah was right... I am an idiot...'_

"I stayed with Kurt last night midget. He needed a friend to stay with him 'cos his Dad's in the hospital."

Kurt was surprised as Sarah immediately detached herself from Noah's side and warmly embraced the brunette. Having little choice in the matter, Kurt wrapped his arms around the slight girl and returned the embrace,

"I'm sorry about your Daddy Kurt - is he going to be OK?"

Kurt was driven to the point of tears by the small voice full of genuine concern and he was forced to swallow around the sudden lump that had developed in his throat.

"We - uh - we don't know yet..."

Sarah looked up into Kurt's eyes and just for an instant, Kurt could at last see the family resemblance - it was something in the way both Noah and Sarah emoted using their eyes. Sarah's grip around Kurt's waist increased as she pillowed her head back down onto his chest and mumbled,

"I'll pray for your Daddy before I go to sleep tonight, if you like."

Kurt's eyes met Noah's and the brunette could clearly see the plea there not to refuse the little girl. Kurt wasn't that heartless that he would do that - even if he didn't see the benefit - Noah's earlier words rang in his ears.

_"It's not about you! You don't have to believe in him..."_

Squeezing the girl a little tighter and blinking furiously in an attempt to stop the tears on his lashes from spilling over, Kurt replied softly,

"Thank you Sarah..."

Several seconds passed which Kurt took advantage of to regain his composure. He could see Noah watching him carefully - if it were under any other circumstances Kurt would have been a little freaked out by it. Nowadays though, now that he appeared to have fallen down the rabbit hole, Kurt drew comfort from the fact Noah was always watching.

Releasing the little girl from the embrace Kurt nodded at Noah as he kept an arm wrapped around her shoulder,

"So you wouldn't happen to know who I need to speak to to get all the good dirt on your big brother now would you?"

Kurt smirked at the flash of horror on Noah's face as Sarah giggled and the pair moved off to talk softly in the corner.

* * *

Puck took the opportunity presented by Kurt interrogating his sister for dirt to slip out of the room and head back to his bedroom.

Pushing open the door and wrinkling his nose at the odour - he _really_ needed to put out some laundry - Puck dug around in the bottom of his wardrobe before pulling out a small holdall which he laid out on his bed.

Puck's bedroom was galley style and narrow with a single bed along one wall, a dresser under the small porthole window and his TV and wardrobe on the other wall. There wasn't a lot of room in the tiny apartment for three - and so Puck had been left no choice but to convert the old utility closet into a usable bedroom. That way Sarah got the second largest bedroom for all of her toys and shit.

Flipping the catches, Puck rolled his eyes at the bucket and spade stashed inside from their last trip up to Indian Lake for the week - of course, Sarah very rarely got to a beach where she could build a traditional sandcastle, but between them, Puck and Sarah had become quite skilled in building castles out of shingle.

Lifting the bucket and spade out of the holdall, Puck set them on his bed, grimacing as some left over sand and grit ended up sprinkling all over his bedclothes.

_'That'll be nice to sleep on...'_

Opening up the chest of drawers under the single window, Puck began firstly by emptying out his underwear drawer. The action reminded him of his initial reason for wanting to come home - other than to check on Sarah of course - his balls were itching like there were fireants in his shorts.

Glancing over his shoulder and satisfying himself that Kurt wasn't hovering silently, Puck unbuckled his jeans which he quickly removed and set on his bed. Pulling his tee off over his head too, Puck decided that he'd use the opportunity of being home to it's full advantage.

_'I need a shower...'_

Grabbing a fresh pair of boxers, a new tee and some clean - Puck stopped and sniffed at his jeans experimentally - alright, some _almost_ clean jeans, the half-back headed back out of his bedroom and down to the small bathroom. From down the hallway he could still hear whispering and giggling as Kurt and Sarah appeared to be getting on like a house on fire.

The strip light blinked into life as Puck pulled on the string and the jock immediately sighed seeing the devastation. There was shit everywhere.

Well - not _actual_ shit - because that was just sick - but bath toys, bottles of shampoo, shower creme, towels and all sorts. Picking up the soaking wet towel from the floor where it had obviously been acting as a splashguard, Puck wrung it out before carrying it and the other three towels scattered around the small space back out into the hallway.

"Hey midget?", Puck stopped in the doorway to the living room and interrupted the girl and Kurt in mid-conversation, "... mind telling me why the bathroom looks like a bomb went off?"

The girl immediately went silent and ducked her head while Kurt looked on in silence.

"I'm sorry Noah... Ma sent me to get dressed..."

Puck sighed before setting the damp towels on the arm of the couch and moved to kneel before the little girl.

"It's alright midget... no harm done."

Puck reached out with his thumb and much like he'd done earlier with Kurt he rubbed away the single tear that had run down the little girl's face.

_'Wait... Kurt...'_

Puck's head snapped up to see Kurt sitting there with a bright blush, trying desperately to avoid making any kind of eye contact with him. Glancing down at his own almost naked body, the half-back realised exactly why.

_'Well shit...'_

"Noah - you're all nekked!", squealed Sarah as she slapped her hands over her eyes.

Puck smirked at Kurt before chuckling loudly as Kurt stole a march on the little girl and slapped his hands over his eyes too. Rolling his eyes at the pair, Puck got to his feet placing a kiss on the top of Sarah's head earning himself a giggle.

Looking at the brunette, Puck could have sworn that Kurt was peeking through his fingers and called him on it,

"Are you peeking Hummel?"

Kurt squeaked and shook his head, clenching his eyes even tighter shut.

"Nuh-uh..."

Sarah meanwhile had dropped her hands from her eyes and was watching the interaction between the pair with undisguised amusement.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!", giggled Sarah.

Puck smirked as Kurt dropped his hands, groaned and mumbled softly,

"Just kill me..."

"Killing you isn't on my list Hummel - unless it's from death by Puckzilla...", the jock flexed his pecs causing Kurt to squeak and his blush to redouble.

Deciding he'd done enough to torment the brunette, Puck picked up the towels again before calling over his shoulder,

"Just gonna have a shower... and Kurt stop checking out my ass!"

Sarah's cackling laughter was all the proof Puck needed that he'd guessed right.

* * *

By the time Puck had taken a long shower and redressed, the jock could hear the TV in the living room clearly, the volume control obviously having been turned up.

Grabbing the holdall, Puck threw in enough clothes to last him a week - if need be the jock figured he could do laundry at Kurt's if he was staying any longer than that. Puck was about to close the bag when his eye was automatically attracted to his TV.

And his Nintendo.

_'Should I?'_

Nodding to himself, Puck quickly disconnected the console before packing it in with his clothes. If he was going to be spending time at Kurt's, he'd need Mario - it would be his only way to stay sane_. _Snapping the clasp shut on the holdall - Puck hefted it onto his shoulder and closed hisbedroom door behind him. Glancing to his right and to the sounds coming from the living room, Puck took a detour and turned left. Dropping the holdall by a closed door, the jock gently turned the handle before opening it just a crack.

_'And there she is...'_

In the gloom provided by the snowstorm and the blackout blind over the window, Puck could make out the outline of his Ma - sleeping it off as usual. With an angry growl, the jock hauled the door shut again heedless of whether it disturbed the sleeping woman or not. Hell - experience had taught Puck that he could pretty much lead a fucking marching band through the apartment before his Ma would wake from one of her benders.

Having a functional alcoholic as your Mother sucked as far as Puck was concerned. But it was really Sarah that the jock felt got it worse. After all - _he_ could get out if he wanted - but Sarah didn't have the choice being so young. Also it wasn't as though Sarah could invite any of her friends over to play - or more accurately none of Sarah's friend's parents would _let_ them come over to play.

She was such a lonely little girl - and it tore at Puck's heart to see it. It was why with her, unlike with everyone else in the entire world, the half-back dropped all pretense. With Sarah, there was no Puck - no badass cougar hunter - no guns... well maybe there were still guns... But the point was - he was just Noah. Sarah's big brother who adored her and who she adored right back. There wasn't anything that Puck wouldn't do for his sister.

His Nana though - she was the one that kept the whole Puckerman family, such as it was, functioning. She cooked for Sarah, she provided babysitting cover for when his Ma would go out and disappear for two, maybe three days at a time - and she did it all without complaint, firm in her belief that the Lord would provide help in whatever way was deemed necessary.

Over the years, his Ma had been in and out of various rehab programs to try to get her dried out and back on the straight and narrow. And some of the time it would work - his Ma would come back looking tired, but sober and things would be good. And then something would happen - something would cause his Ma to dive back into a bottle and the cycle would start all over again.

None of their efforts over the years had ever stuck.

It was all a load of bullshit if anyone had cared to ask Puck.

What worried the jock more and more though was that his Nana was getting old. Her heart was getting weak and her stamina just wasn't up to running around after Sarah anymore - but still she battled on because his Ma couldn't. Puck did what he could to ease the burden - his whole pool cleaning empire was founded with the motive of scraping together enough cash to ensure Sarah could do whatever she wanted when she got old enough to graduate. Puck had accepted that his own prospects may be limited by a lack of support and more importantly brain or willpower - but he'd be damned if Sarah would end up stuck in this hick town.

_'She deserves so much more...'_

Sarah was smart - Honor Roll smart - and though she was quiet and shy and didn't like anyone to make a fuss about it, Puck did. He knew his sister had the potential to be somebody - and so the $4000 he had saved thus far from pool cleaning plus whatever else the jock could scrounge up over the next eight years, he'd offer to Sarah on Graduation Day. She'd be wise enough to know what to do with it - if she wanted to go to College, she could use it for that. Hell - if she just wanted to buy a bus ticket out of Lima and chase her fortune somewhere else, he'd support that too.

Bottom line was - if it made Sarah happy then that was good enough for him.

* * *

Hauling the holdall back onto his shoulder, Puck headed back down in the direction of the living room - and could tell from the tone of Sarah's voice that she was having a whale of a time. Kurt Hummel good with kids...

_'Who'd have thought...'_

Dropping his bag by the door, Puck stood in the doorway and watched as the oblivious pair sat flicking through a magazine - one of his Nana's by the looks of it - pointing at things and giggling.

"What the Hell is a Lube-o-tan? Sounds kinky!"

Two heads snapped up in perfect synchronicity and four eyes locked onto the smirking jock before Sarah smothered a giggle with her hand and Kurt rolled his eyes. Crossing to the couch, Puck sat down on the edge as he spoke to Sarah,

"You gonna be OK by yourself midget?"

The little girl nodded, even though Puck could see the doubt in her eyes, she was resolute as always.

"Of course Noah. Kurt says you're going to be living with him?"

Puck raised a single eyebrow at the brunette who had suddenly found something _extremely_ interesting in his Nana's magazine.

"Is that right?"

"Uh huh...", said the oblivious preteen nodding her head furiously, "... are you going to play Mommies and Daddies?"

Kurt glanced up from the magazine as he cheekily asked,

"Yes Noah - are we? I'll let you be the Daddy..."

Sarah giggled as Kurt fluttered his eyes at the jock - while Puck tried in vain to formulate a coherent response. It was clear to Puck that Kurt had no doubt at all as to the subtext to Sarah's innocent question and was intent on teasing him.

Hummel would pay for that!

"Do you have to go right away?", asked Sarah softly looking between the pair, "... Kurt and I were gonig to watch My Super Sweet 16 together."

Puck shook himself out of his stupor and aimed a soft-glare at the unrepentant soprano.

"You remember My Super Sweet 16, Noah? You were telling me earlier all about how much you loved it.", chirped Kurt with a devilish grin on his face.

_'Oh Hummel was definitely going to pay...'_

But despite his discomfort, the sparkling amusement in Kurt's eyes was a million miles better than the hollow look that had been there when they'd left the hospital. And if it meant that Kurt stayed positive then he'd suffer a Sweet 16 marathon if need be.

"How about you two watch your show and I'll make us some dinner?"

_'No way am I watching that crap again...'_

A wide grin blossomed on Sarah's face as she clapped in excitement and Kurt nodded in apparent agreement with the proposal,

"Stir fry?", asked Sarah with unconcealed excitement.

Puck put on an air of suffering as he sighed dramatically - though secretly he was elated to see Sarah so happy.

"Kurt? That OK with you?"

The brunette shrugged,

"I don't know..."

"Oh please Kurt! You have to - Noah's such a good cook - _please_..."

Puck smirked realising that Kurt was just procratinating in order to wind the little girl up. Kurt winked at Puck before heaving a long suffering sigh and replying,

"Fine - stir fry!"

"Stir fry it is then..."

"Yay!...", cried the little girl, throwing herself into Puck's arms and giving him a hug, "... thank you Noah... thank you Kurt..."

Detaching himself from the girl, Puck stood and with a nod to Kurt headed out and down the corridor to the kitchen.

* * *

Puck was midway through chopping all of the vegetables for the stir fry, when he sensed a presence behind him. Turning his head, the jock was not surprised to see Kurt hovering in the doorway. Puck couldn't help but chuckle however at the mix of confusion and awe on the brunette's expression.

Raising a single eyebrow at Kurt, Puck was rewarded by the brunette ducking his head and blushing at being caught staring so blatantly.

"What? I can't chop an onion? I guess that's pretty advanced stuff for a meathead jock..."

Puck turned back to the counter as he continued chopping in a controlled and methodical manner - not quite professional smooth - but pretty close. The half-back was aware of Kurt entering the kitchen and shuffling to stand beside him at the counter though he kept his gaze locked firmly on the knife lest he lost a finger.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, Noah."

Try as he might - the jock couldn't find any trace of insincerity in Kurt's tone.

_'Forgiving Kurt is becoming too easy...'_

"I know - but you're still an idiot..."

Puck winced as Kurt smacked him on the arm before both boys chuckled softly before trailing off into silence.

The weird feeling in the air between them was back, Puck realised. The jock still wasn't sure what it was exactly - the best Puck could describe it as was the feeling you get on your skin in the moments before the first clap of thunder of a major storm - a sort of charge that ran over his skin and made him itch.

Kurt picked up a spare knife from the block and with his hip nudged Puck to take a step to the right. Grabbing a bell pepper from the pile on the board, Kurt began to carefully slice it, with just as much dexterity as the jock. Glancing to his left, Puck and Kurt's eyes met and they shared a small smile.

Kurt winked at Puck before he sped up the rate of his chopping finishing his pepper in the same time it took the half-back to dice half of his onion.

"Showoff!...", muttered Puck though there was no heat in his tone and the smile that was on his face from before never faded.

The pair continued to prep the vegetables together in comfortable silence. It was nice Puck decided - having someone else around to help out like Kurt was - sure Sarah would on occasion offer to help but for the most part, Puck had to do all the preparation by himself.

"You're really good with Sarah y'know...", said Kurt quietly after a few minutes.

"Thanks..."

Puck had just finished with a carrot, having skillfully matchsticked it and was reaching for the final spring onion when it happened. Both he and Kurt laid reached out at the same time and as Kurt's smaller hand grabbed the onion, Puck's larger hand encircled the soprano's.

A jolt of static electricity seemed to pass from Kurt to Puck causing the jock to pause and both boys to look each other in the eye. Puck was beginning to understand what it was that had been in the air between them - and though he wasn't really disgusted by the thought - it was still a little shocking.

_'Could I... could I be attracted to Kurt?'_

Puck's eyes dipped down of their own accord as Kurt's moist wet tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip - a plump bottom lip just ripe for kissing. Puck could feel his heartrate increasing as he took in Kurt's flushed cheeks, his rapid breathing, the dilation of the pupils of his eyes - all classic signs of attraction that he'd come to recognise in the scores of chicks he'd been with over the years. He'd never in a million years expected to notice the same things from a dude though - or to feel the same for him.

_'Oh shit...'_

Realising that he was heading into territory he _really_ didn't want to be exploring quite at that moment, Puck released his grip on Kurt's hand and fell back on his usual defence mechanism - bluster.

"Hands off Hummel - let a professional do it..."

Kurt seemed to come out of a trance as he shakily dropped the spring onion and his knife on the board with a clatter and took a deliberate step back. Puck refused to meet the smaller boy's eyes however he could tell from Kurt's ragged breathing that he was just as affected by whatever this was, as he himself was.

_'Still - not the time...'_

"Uh - yeah... professional... good...", mumbled Kurt before he turned and quickly stumbled from the room.

Puck let him go.

* * *

_'Oh fuck... oh fuck... oh fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck...'_

Kurt collapsed bonelessly against the wall in the narrow hallway before closing his eyes and letting his head fall backwards.

"Ow!"

The brunette raised a hand to the back of his head and rubbed at the sore spot as he turned to glare at the African mask hanging on the wall.

_'Seriously... who puts such an ugly ass mask on their wall?'_

Kurt was in trouble and he knew it. He was crushing on Noah Puckerman - that much the soprano now accepted. There was no point in denying that he wanted the jock and that despite his best efforts Kurt had been unable to squash the feelings no matter how inappropriate they might have been.

_'He's going to think I'm such a freak...'_

Kurt could feel the despair welling up in him. His Dad was sick and in the hospital and they didn't know when, if ever, he would wake up - and instead of being there by his Dad's bedside, he was out chasing boys?

Glancing around the hallway in an attempt to control his pounding heartrate, Kurt took in for the first time since arriving the decor of the Puckerman's apartment. The mask on the wall which Kurt had inadvertently banged his head on was not the only African artifact it appeared - there were statues _everywhere_ and they all had - Kurt blushed at the thought - rather prominent erections.

_'No wonder Noah turned out to be the horn-dog he did...'_

Kurt's eyes were drawn to one particular statuette being used as a doorstop into the living room and it's almost comical endowment.

_'I wonder if Noah's that out of proportion...'_

Puck groaned realising his hormones were going to drive him insane. And he'd just agreed to let the boy he was lusting after move in with him into an empty house...

"Am I crazy?", Kurt asked noone in particular and was therefore shocked when a response came from the living room.

"Can you hear voices in your head?"

Kurt shook his head before realising that Sarah would not be able to see him,

"Uh... no...", he called feeling rather silly to be having the conversation at all.

"Well then - you're not crazy - congratulations!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Sarah's simple logic.

"Thanks Sarah...", he called as he straightened out his waistcoat and headed back to the kitchen, drawn by the smell of food being prepared

* * *

"That smells wonderful...", said Kurt softly from the doorway,

Puck tensed and turned to face the brunette as he kept the vegetables in the wok moving to prevent them from burning. As Kurt took in the expression on the jock's face, he could see nothing to suggest that just a few minutes before Kurt could have sworn Noah was going to kiss him.

"Jeez Kurt - don't sneak up on me when I'm tossing will ya?"

Kurt blushed at the innuendo and muttered a soft apology before straightening up and quickly grabbing the lifeline Noah had offered. They could go back to acting the way they had been as if nothing had happened,

"Can I - do you need any help?"

Puck considered the question for a second before he replied,

"Sure... could you set the table?"

Nodding, Kurt looked out the cutlery and glasses and began to set up places, pausing for a second to ask,

"Will your Mom be joining us?"

Kurt didn't miss the tense set of the jock's shoulders as he kept his back firmly to the soprano and replied in a soft voice,

"No. No she won't..."

Kurt knew that there was more to the story than Noah was currently sharing but knew enough as not to push for any details. It wasn't any of his business to get involved - if Noah felt it important he'd surely tell him. The soprano's acknowledgement was therefore just as soft and very brief.

"OK..."

Having finished laying out place settings for three, Kurt had just filled a jug with water as Puck began to serve.

"Midget - come and eat!"

"Coming!", came the reply from the living room before the pounding of feet signalled the arrival of the hungry preteen.

Sarah quickly took up her usual seat and sat squirming impatiently, while Puck motioned for Kurt to take up his seat too. Grabbing each of their bowls, Puck carried them to the table before placing them down in front of each of their place settings.

"Well - bon appetit...", said Puck picking up his own fork and watching as both Sarah and Kurt did the same. The trio descended into silence as they each dug into their evening meal - Sarah making the occasional comment or asking a question of the two older boys.

Puck and Kurt however remained taciturn for the most part. Each boy knew something had happened earlier - something _big_ - and it was now up to them to try to work out what they did with the information.

* * *

**A/N: There we are. All done. I'm knackered and I'm going to my bed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: As per every other chapter thus far, there are Season Two spoilers – but then if you've read everything up til now then you probably don't care about that.**

**Thank you to all of you for your reviews on the story thus far, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm now recovering a little from my food poisoning freak-out but I'm signed off work until Thursday of next week just to be sure I'm better. All that means is that I have loads of extra time to focus on writing my _three – _count 'em – three active stories!**

**Special thanks to Maxari for giving me a boost when I got a little stuck on where to take this story – his assistance means I'll be moving from Chapter Nine to writing Chapter Ten immediately. You're a star! XD**

"**An Unlikely Angel" by The Jellybaby Bandit**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_'The atmosphere was electric...'_

_'You could cut the atmosphere with a knife...'_

Puck had never understood the meaning of those phrases before. How exactly were you supposed to cut atmosphere with a knife? How did you know that an atmosphere was electric without getting electrocuted and ending up in the hospital?

Both questions however had been answered for the jock during the course of that evening.

Dinner had been a quiet affair – both he and Kurt had kept their eyes down and fixed on their plates as they'd eaten. Neither had found the desire to address the elephant in the room, only occasionally speaking at the same time, or as part of the same conversation when prompted by a question from Sarah.

Puck could tell from Kurt's white knuckled grip on the wheel of the Navigator as they drove home, that the brunette was just as affected by what had passed between them in the kitchen as the half-back himself was.

As they had both been saying their goodbyes to Sarah, Puck hadn't missed the look of apprehension in Kurt's eyes as the little girl had wished them fun playing 'Mommies and Daddies'.

And now they were on their way through the blizzards yet again towards Kurt's house where they'd most likely end up snowed in and living in close confines for the next however many days.

The sun was just dipping beneath the horizon and the blizzard was showing no signs of letting up any. Massive snowdrifts could be seen littering the side-walks and though Puck could see the evidence of the snowploughs having been at work, the roads were becoming more and more treacherous.

"I must be bat-shit crazy...", mumbled the half-back.

"What?"

Puck started when Kurt replied to him and realised he'd spoken aloud instead of maintaining his internal monologue. Glancing at the driving teen, Puck could see the strain of everything the brunette was facing painted clearly on his face for all to see.

"Nothing."

"..."

* * *

The silence dragged out between the pair as Kurt concentrated on driving and making sure that he kept the Navigator on the road. Determined that he was not going to get stuck in an uncomfortable conversation with Noah, Kurt turned the volume up on the radio.

"_This is KACL 780 – on the air come rain, shine or white-out. Now a request from 'Lovestruck' in our very own Lima, Ohio who asks – 'Jerry, could you please play something by the King for my boyfriend Lawler who I love very much'... Well 'Lovestruck', how about this?"_

Kurt cringed as the first strains of music drifted out of the Navigator's sound system. Of all the songs in all of creation Kurt had to turn the volume up just as the DJ chose that one! If the brunette were to turn the volume back down again, Noah was sure to notice given that Kurt had made no secret of the fact that he had turned the volume up to prevent any further conversation.

_'Shit shit shit shit shit...'_

"_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be..."_

Kurt kept his eyes fixedly on the road ahead of him as he prayed for some kind of electrical short that would knock out the radio and spare him the torture of listening to the remainder of the song. Sadly his Dad's service of the Navigator before he was taken ill meant the chances of anything going wrong were remote.

_"Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand  
Take my whole, life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you..." _

The second that Elvis' voice had faded away and the song had finished playing, Kurt could take no more. Reaching out blindly, the brunette mashed the keypad on the stereo and sighed as one of his digits must have connected with the power button as silence returned to the inside of the Navigator.

Kurt turned his attention back to the road and tried to ignore the presence of the half-back in the seat next to him. Thankfully the weather was becoming severe enough that Kurt did not have to pretend to have to give keeping them on the road his top priority – it was wild on the other side of the glass.

As if to punctuate his observation, the Navigator hit a particularly slippy patch of road at that second and Kurt was forced to take hurried remedial action to prevent them from fishtailing into a parked car.

"This is stupid!"

The sound of Noah's voice seemed to stir a latent anger and resentment within Kurt, as the brunette glared at the jock and snapped,

"I'm sorry I'm not a perfect driver, Noah! In case you haven't noticed there's a blizzard at the moment!"

Noah's expression showed shock at the level of anger in Kurt's tone of voice before that morphed into anger of his own as the jock snapped right back at him,

"No. Not that...", Kurt didn't let up any on his glare, if Noah wanted a fight he'd give him one, "... This. _Us_."

Kurt's stomach did a back flip at what Noah was suggesting - the brunette really didn't want to talk about it though – not now and preferably not ever.

"There is no _us_...", hissed the brunette with venom.

Despite his anger, Kurt felt truly awful a second later as Noah's eyes seemed to lose a little of their sparkle and the jock snapped his jaw shut with an audible click.

Neither boy spoke again for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

As Kurt forced the Navigator up the drive and pressed the clicker on the dash for the garage doors his heart dropped.

"Shit!"

Kurt slammed his fists against the wheel in anger, as he watched the garage door attempt to open before it appeared to get caught in the snowdrift before it could open properly.

_'Why won't anything go right for a change?'_

Before the brunette could do anything, a gust of cold air distracted him and he turned to see the back of Noah's jacket, as the jock climbed out into the storm.

"Yeah that's right Noah, just leave me here!", shouted Kurt as the door slammed shut leaving him feeling foolish for shouting in an empty car and staring out into a blanket of white.

"... stupid jock.. leave me here...", grumbled Kurt as he tried to work up the nerve to get out and go try to clear away enough snow to get the garage door open.

It was just like Puck to see to himself and leave him to struggle with the garage door – Kurt was an idiot for thinking that the half-back could ever really change.

_'Back to Puck is it?'_

Kurt squashed the annoying commentary from his conscience and the feeling in the pit of his stomach that tried to point out to him that his anger was being aimed at the wrong person. He was angry at the jock for forcing him to like him against his will. If Puck had just minded his own business, Kurt could have gone on as normal and wouldn't now have to admit to himself that he was attracted to Noah Puckerman.

_'Crap...'_

Kurt dropped his head onto the wheel and groaned as his anger bled away leaving behind an emotionally exhausted teenager.

"Why me?...", Kurt asked nobody in particular and was not surprised when no answer was forthcoming.

A loud knocking on the drivers side window caused Kurt to jump in shock and inadvertently hit the horn letting out a loud 'parp'.

Fumbling with the controls, Kurt rested his thumb on the button for the driver's side window and waited as the glass inched its way down to reveal the snow encrusted face of the half-back.

_'He didn't leave...'_

"It's not the snow stopping the door opening – there's no power. I think the whole street is out...", shouted the jock over the howling of the wind.

Kurt suddenly felt terrible for having shouted at Noah for leaving – the jock had promised that he'd stick around for as long as his Dad was in the hospital – it was just, hard sometimes for Kurt to accept that he didn't have to be alone in this.

_'I need to stop trying to push Noah away... regardless of my feelings...'_

Nodding Kurt pressed the button and the window retraced it steps before Kurt killed the engine and pulled the keys from the ignition. Before the brunette could grab the handle the door was opened from the outside by the waiting Noah.

The brunette pulled his hat down over his eyes and turned his collar up as he hopped from the Navigator, grimacing as his feet sank into the cold mush of the driveway.

_'Another pair of shoes ruined no doubt...'_

"Come on – let's get inside!"

Noah was clearly shouting however Kurt could barely make the jock's voice out over the maelstrom around them. The brunette went to take a step and lost his footing on the slippery surface and again felt Noah's strong arm wrap around his waist and catch him before he could fall.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he felt himself being pulled backwards to lean against Noah's chest. A ghost of warm air, something Kurt hadn't expected brushed over the tip of his ear a second before Noah's deep voice whispered,

"Easy Hummel... don't want to ruin those pretty clothes now..."

Kurt's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as Noah nudged the the brunette from behind to start moving. Just like before the larger boy shadowed Kurt and protected him from the worst that the storm could throw at them.

* * *

While he'd been sitting in silence in the Navigator after their mini-argument, Puck had been thinking.

About Kurt.

And about his life in general.

It was clear to Puck now that something about Kurt called out to him. Ever since the brunette's Dad had been taken into hospital -

_'No. That's not true...'_

It had started earlier than that – over a year earlier in fact.

Ever since Kurt had joined Glee club, Puck had started to see the soprano in a different light. Before Glee, Puck had picked on Kurt simply for being who he was. As cruel as that sounded now, the jock knew that it was never meant as anything _personal_ against Kurt – it was just with Kurt being who and _what_ he was – he made himself an easy target.

It wasn't a pretty truth but it couldn't be denied.

_'Doesn't feel so good now you could be a fag to huh?'_

Puck ignored the sarcastic comments his conscience was flooding him with at that moment in favour of keeping to his train of thought.

Being involved with Glee club had allowed Puck to see Kurt _as_ Kurt and not just solely as the gay kid that he and the other jocks tossed in the dumpster each morning.

Kurt was – Kurt was a million different things, Puck realised. Kurt was made of up all these little itty-bitty parts like a million different facets on a diamond. Kurt Hummel was just like an expensive jewel.

_'Shit Puckerman you sound like a chick...'_

What Puck meant was, Kurt was complicated. Much more complicated that anyone seemed to have appreciated – even him. Puck suspected that even Aretha had only just scratched the surface and had never truly met the _real_ Kurt Hummel.

Seeing Kurt in pain however, seeing the soprano with his defences down as he had cried over his Dad's prone body – Puck had seen past the mask to the real Kurt Hummel – and something about the real Kurt Hummel called out to Puck to protect him at all cost.

That was why by the time Kurt had pulled the Navigator into the drive at his house, Puck had let go of his anger at the brunette's earlier harsh words. Whether there was an _'us'_ or not was a discussion for another time. For now, Kurt needed Puck's support – and so Puck would provide it.

Puck had been all ready to hop out of the Navigator in the sheltered environs of the garage when Kurt had slammed his fists into the wheel and sworn. Having peered out of the windshield it was obvious what was wrong.

So he'd gone to fix it.

Puck had heard Kurt shouting something as he'd stepped out into the storm, however the wind carried his words away before they could register.

_'If it was important he'll tell me again...'_

Reaching the garage door, it quickly became apparent that it wasn't stuck in any way, it was just that there was no power going to the motor. Puck trudged his way down the drive to the street and stood directly under a street light.

_'Nothing... must be a power cut...'_

The jock retraced his steps up to the Navigator's driver's side and rapped solidly on the window.

A loud blaring from the horn caught Puck off guard as he jumped backwards in surprise and fell into the boundary hedge between the Hummel's and the house next door.

"Shit!..."

Puck grumbled as he clambered unsteadily back to his feet just as the window on the Navigator began to descend.

_'Please don't let Kurt have seen that...'_

Thankfully, one positive thing about the weather was that it hid Puck's indiscretion and so it appeared Kurt hadn't seen his unscheduled visit into next door's garden. Puck shouted over the wind about the power being down and saw Kurt nod in understanding.

Kurt had hopped out of the Navigator without a further word and Puck had begun to look forward to getting inside and into some warm and dry clothing.

The instinct to reach out and grab Kurt before he could fall, had Puck responding before he realised the compromising position he would be putting them both in. Especially considering what had happened back at his apartment.

Still – if he was going to seriously explore _whatever_ his was with Kurt – he had to start somewhere.

Puck's mouth then decided that it wanted to take a slight detour away from what his brain had prepared for it to say as he had whispered into Kurt's ear about keeping his clothes looking pretty.

As the jock tried to puzzle out exactly what had motivated him to want to say that he realised. It wasn't unusual for Puck to whisper sweet nothings into a chick's ear when he wanted into her pants.

_'You're totally going gay for Hummel...'_

"Ah shit..."

* * *

Kurt looked up in concern at Noah's exclamation, twisting his body to as to be able to look the jock in the eye.

"Noah?"

_'Shit...think of an excuse...'_

"Stubbed my toe...", explained the jock hurriedly covering for his outburst, "... must be a rock or somethin'..."

* * *

Kurt nodded absently and turned his attention back to getting into the house – _and_ from preventing himself from fixating any longer on the dimple in Noah's chin that Kurt just wanted to nibble on.

_'Oh this is so not good...'_

Because the urge was there.

_Really_ there.

And it scared Kurt a little just how strong the urge was.

Just a day earlier Kurt had never even entertained the thought that he might become attracted to Noah Puckerman. Hell even just _six hours_ earlier, if anyone had asked, Kurt would have sworn until he turned blue in the face, that if he'd was even to _try_ to pull something on the jock, the likes of which his imagination was currently conjuring, he'd have ended up beaten down so badly the soprano would likely never be able to hit on another guy again.

And that would just be tragic.

_'Uh- hello? Have you seen my ass?'_

"Uh – is that a trick question?", asked a confused Puck as they climbed the steps to the porch and the added shelter meant being heard didn't require shouting anymore.

Kurt blushed despite the freezing temperature as he hurriedly slammed his keys into the lock and opened the door.

"Just... just... ugh!"

_'This is going to be Hell...'_

* * *

Puck however was left wondering what the Hell he'd done as Kurt practically sprinted away from him and down the dimly lit hallway.

Sighing to himself, Puck decided to cut the kid a break and leave him alone for a few minutes.

_'We could both do with a chance to cool off...'_

Puck smirked at his joke considering that the Hummel house was colder than an ice-box in Hell on the day Hell froze over. Deciding to test his theory about the power outage, Puck slapped his hand against the light switch and nodded to himself thoughtfully as nothing happened.

"Yup... power's out...", the jock mumbled to himself.

A thump from down the hall drew the half-back's attention before Kurt's high pitched yelp pierced the silence,

"Kurt?"

Before Puck realised what was happening, the jock was making his way down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen.

_'Kurt calls – you run – damn you're whipped...'_

Puck squashed the annoying soundtrack that seemed to have developed in his head. Maybe that was it though? Maybe he'd had some kind of psychotic episode? Maybe he was locked up in a rubber room at some psych hospital and this whole being hot for Hummel thing was a drug induced delusion?

"Ow..."

Puck stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and leant against the door jamb as he looked down at the smaller boy.

"What's up? Or down? Or whatever?", Puck quipped with a smirk.

From his position sitting on the floor and rubbing his elbow, Kurt glared at the jock causing Puck to chuckle. Taking pity on the smaller boy, Puck offered his hand to the brunette and smiled as Kurt accepted.

_'Maybe this will be OK after all...'_

* * *

"Power's out...", grumbled Kurt as he glared at the leg of the chair which he'd failed to see in the gloom.

"Yup... heating too...", said Puck as he blew into his hands which felt like ice.

Kurt paused for a second before a bright smile lit up his face.

"What?", asked the jock warily.

"I know where we can find a heater!"

"You do?", asked Puck before hastily adding an addendum, "... it better not be back out in the storm!"

Kurt ignored the jock in favour of finalising the plan blossoming in his mind. If he and Noah took the old heater from his Dad's hunting gear, they could set it up in the basement. The more Kurt thought about it the more excited he got – his Dad's gear had gas powered cooking equipment too, which meant they wouldn't have to go hungry either.

_'I am gooood...'_

* * *

When Kurt had finally, after weeks of niggling from his Dad, announced what he wanted for his thirteenth birthday – a space of his own in the basement – his Dad had been reluctant to agree. After all what self-respecting parent allows their thirteen year old son the entire basement level for a bedroom – let alone the ability to lock the bedroom from the inside?

However Kurt's relationship with his Dad had always been one of logical reasoning. If his Dad said no to something, it was because he wanted Kurt to persuade him of the merits of the argument. And over the years Kurt had become very skilled at setting out and winning any argument.

_'I wonder why I never joined the Debate club? Oh yeah – Debate club was run by creepy Mr Karlsson...'_

Kurt shuddered at the thought.

The point was – when his Dad had finally been persuaded to allow Kurt the basement – he'd had it properly fitted out. That included enough wall cavity insulation to ensure that the brunette's bedroom remained cosy no matter the weather conditions outside.

Of course – that was before the power went out and the heating went off – but with the heater in the basement, at least that room would hold the heat in better than anywhere else in the house.

"Follow me..."

Without thinking, Kurt snatched up Noah's hand and began dragging the jock through the house in the direction of his Dad's study.

* * *

Puck's throat closed tight as Kurt dragged him bodily through the house and up the stairs. The feeling of electricity passing up his arm was just as strong this time as it had been back at his apartment.

Kurt however appeared to be immune to the sensation, most likely because he'd become consumed by his mission.

"Woah... easy Kurt – ", the jock pulled back gently on the brunette and slowed his pace a little as they reached the first floor landing, "... I have things I need my wrist for y'know... not often but sometimes..."

Puck could have kicked himself a moment later as Kurt ducked his head sheepishly realising the position he was in and dropped the half-back's hand entirely.

"Uh – yeah so – heater?", said Puck suddenly fighting the urge to tilt the brunette's head up and press his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt took a shuddering breath before he straightened up, his eyes shining with renewed determination.

"Yeah... c'mon!"

Puck chuckled at the brunette's sudden mood swing as Kurt hared off in the direction of the room at the end of the hallway.

Following Kurt at a more sedate speed, Puck stood in the doorway and just watched as Kurt tried to find his Dad's old camping gear.

"C'mon... it's gotta be in here somewhere...", Kurt was on his knees beside an old travelling trunk as he dug around inside, the contents rattling as they were shifted around.

"What's with the wizard's trunk, Harry Potter?", quipped Puck in a dreadful mockery of a Malfoy-esque British accent.

"Hush you and help me look...", said Kurt throwing an old alarm clock back into the trunk before slamming the lid, "... unless it's..."

Kurt got back to his feet and crossed the room coming to a stop beside a cabinet under the window.

Puck was about to ask where to look when Kurt bent at the waist and pulled open the bottom drawer.

_'Holy crap...'_

Puck's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Kurt's tight trousers stretching tauntingly over what appeared to be the firmest globes of ass the half-back had ever seen.

_'Crap... I'm definitely hot for Hummel...'_

Puck coughed as he surreptitiously reached down to readjust his cock, which had taken a sudden interest in trying to force it's way out of the jock's pants. Closing his eyes Puck pictured Quinn giving birth and sighed in relief as his cock reacted and swiftly began to soften.

The jock had just enough time to open his eyes and adopt a nonchalant pose before Kurt's exclamation filled the air. His breathing however and the fact that his heart was beating a mile a minute the jock couldn't do anything about.

"Found it!"

* * *

Kurt hauled the heavy bag out of the drawer and heaved it onto the bed where it bounced a moment before settling.

Turning to the jock with a look of triumph on his face, Kurt blew one of his bangs out of his eyes and smiled.

"My Dad used to use this when he went night fishing... it's gas powered."

Kurt's smile dropped slightly as he took in Puck's cool expression, suddenly feeling stupid for reasons he didn't quite understand.

"I mean... it's not much but..."

Puck cursed himself blue internally as Kurt's smile fade at his lack of response. Smiling warmly, Puck entered the room and crossed to the bed to inspect Kurt's prize,

"It's perfect."

Kurt's shy smile was exactly the reward that Puck had hoped for as he hefted the bag onto his shoulder without another word and turned to the door.

"W-where are you going?", Kurt's voice was unsure and confused as he stood looking a little lost boy in the middle of the room.

Puck stopped in the doorway as he turned around, wincing as the bag connected with the door jamb, momentarily knocking the jock off balance.

"Basement – I figured that's where you'd want this set up right?"

Kurt smiled as he nodded and Puck returned the smile with an ease he'd never have imagined just a few short days earlier.

"Well – I'll play Daddy and get this all set up...", Kurt blushed at the reference and Puck chuckled, "... and you can find the cooking stuff and make us dinner like a good Mommy."

As Puck swiftly descended the stairs with the bag securely over his shoulder, he chuckled at as he heard Kurt's grumbling, coupled with the sound of yet more drawers being opened and closed in search of the cookery gear.

* * *

"Oh come on!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he descended the basement stairs, the bag of camping equipment held out in front of him like it might bite him – or worse – stain his clothes.

"What's wrong Noah? Can't the big bad jock make the itty-bitty heating machine work?"

Puck growled as he threw down the instruction sheet on the floor and sat back crossing his arms.

"Stuff it, we'll just have to freeze to death!"

Kurt set down the dusty and dirt encrusted bag filled with camping equipment and put his hands on his hips.

"And to think they call _me_ the drama queen..."

Kurt crossed the room and bent over to retrieve the instruction sheet before glancing at the jock as Noah made a strange noise in the back of his throat.

_'Was... was Noah checking me out?'_

Deciding to set the question aside in favour of feeling something other than the impenetrable cold, Kurt quickly skimmed over the outlined steps,

"Seems simple enough...", Kurt mumbled to himself as he picked up the first two sections and effortlessly put them together.

"Simple? Try sadistic...", Puck held out his hand as if in evidence and Kurt snorted seeing the red welts on the jock's skin.

"Awww... poor Noah... want me to kiss it better?"

Kurt didn't have to wait for a response from the half-back as he had quite remarkably managed to psyche himself out and found himself stuttering and blushing profusely.

Ignoring the gaze of the jock, which if Kurt didn't know any better he would have classed as 'predatory', the brunette went back to studying the diagrams on the page in front of him. Attaching the gas tank and fitting it into his clamps, Kurt shuffled up onto his knees as he stood the heater upright.

"There – just the back plate and then it's ready. I don't know what you had a problem with Noah, it was all there in the instructions."

Puck grumbled and rubbed at his sore hand as he replied,

"I'm more of a tab 'A' in slot 'B' kinda guy...", Kurt rolled his eyes at the jock's complete lack of DIY ability, "... or slot 'C' if the chick is _dirty_..."

Kurt choked on his own spit as the true meaning of Puck's words sunk in and the jock chuckled loudly. However as they did and the brunette's choking died away, it left behind a painful hole in Kurt's chest.

_'Chick... I was stupid to think Noah could like me...'_

* * *

Puck wasn't sure what exactly he'd done to upset the brunette – but it was clear from the way that Kurt's mood changed like someone had flipped a switch that he'd done something.

_'You could apologise...'_, suggested his annoying inner monologue that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

_'Apologise for what?'_

Puck shook his head in disbelief at his own thought process – he was arguing _with himself_!

_'And losing...'_

The jock got to his feet and picked up the final piece to the heater, carrying it over to stand beside the kneeling soprano as Kurt motioned to the grooves,

"Just slide it in there... it might be a little tight but just keep at it and it'll fit..."

Puck smirked devilishly at the brunette as he did as instructed and noted that the backplate did stick a little on the way in,

"That what you tell all the cute guys, Hummel?..."

Kurt squeaked at his unintentional double entendre and Puck wondered how exactly the soprano could be cold with _that much_ blood clearly heating his face.

"If it was – why would I tell you?"

Puck finished sliding the backplate into position as he stood and rubbed his chin thoughtfully,

"True I suppose..."

_'Wait for it...'_

A second turned into two before a smug expression spread across Kurt's face at his apparent victory.

"I am more devilishly handsome, don't you think?"

Puck chuckled as Kurt's blush returned even as the brunette got to his feet and tried to brush him off.

Sobering slightly, Puck looked at the now assembled heater. The temperature in the basement wasn't half as bad as the jock had expected – Kurt must have had some serious work done to insulate the place before converting it to a bedroom – even so, Puck thought it might be nice to be able to feel his fingers again.

"Well – switch it on then..."

Kurt grumbled under his breath about taking orders from jock's as he stooped down, arching his back and leaving his ass wiggling in the air as he turned the nozzle to on, and pressed the pilot light.

Puck meanwhile took the opportunity to admire the view – Kurt really did have a killer ass – it was right up there with Santana.

_'How did I never notice before?'_

Oh right – because he wasn't gay or bi or whatever he was before. Puck sighed as he realised his life had become so much more complicated than it used to be.

The hiss of gas met the click of the pilot light before the heater kicked into life and Puck signed once again – this time in relief – as he basked in the sudden heat being generated no more than six inches from his skin.

"Quit Bogarting the heat..."

From his position on his knees, Kurt's hip connected with Puck's calf knocking the jock a little to the right. Puck aimed a soft-glare at the brunette which Kurt matched with a smirk as he curled himself up like a cat in front of the fire.

Deciding once again to cut Kurt a break – something that Puck found he was doing more and more frequently – the jock decided to investigate the muddy bag that Kurt claimed contained the equipment to make their dinner.

Puck dragged the bag across to sit beside the fire as he unzipped it and began to examine the contents.

"... carpet needed broken in anyway...", muttered Puck as he studiously ignored the horrified and affronted look on Kurt's face as a result of the muddy smear now adorning his pristine white carpet.

"Y-you... you... you..."

"M-me... me... me...", parroted Puck before shaking his head, "... woah, de ja vu... ow!"

Puck rubbed his arm where Kurt had finally had enough of his wisecracking and had smacked him quite solidly.

"What the Hell, Hummel?"

Kurt ignored the jock's pouting and sulking in favour of peering into the bag and withdrawing the single hob burner.

"Great...", drolled Puck as he realised the limitations in only being able to heat one thing at a time, "... more beans?"

A giggle escaped Kurt's tightly pursed lips as he replied with a smile,

"I'm all out of authentic frontier gibberish..."

"Hell yeah!", chuckled Puck as he stretched out his legs and leaned back against the side of the bed, "... so what we eating Mommy?"

Kurt scowled at the nickname – somehow knowing that it wasn't going away anytime soon – as he thought about it. With a single hob, Noah was right – cooking anything complicated really wasn't an option.

"Uh – how bout some soup to warm us up?", Puck shrugged at the same time as his stomach rumbled ominously causing Kurt to giggle again, "... you had stir fry less than ninety minutes ago – how can you possibly be _that_ hungry?"

Puck scoffed at the brunette as he stretched his hands above his head, his tee riding up to expose the bronze abs just visible above the jock's pants.

"What can I say? Being this sexy burns up calories..."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he got up off his knees and brushed his trousers down.

"Yeah right – keep telling yourself that Noah – it'll make the rejection easier..."

"Ain't nobody rejected me once they've seen Puckzilla..."

Puck grabbed his junk with one hand and jiggled it as if to punctuate his statement. Kurt squeaked and averted his eyes before the soprano took flight up the basement stairs,

"Gross!"

Puck's laughter echoed in Kurt's ears.

* * *

Their before bed supper was a meagre affair as Kurt cooked up a batch of vegetable soup which they each devoured quietly with some saltine crackers.

Puck remained quiet mostly because he was starving – but also because he didn't know what to say – there was an elephant in the room and neither he nor Kurt seemed to want to address it.

The jock's spoon clinked as he set it down inside his now empty bowl which he sat on the carpet beside him.

"That was good...", said Puck as he patted his swollen belly and smiled lazily at the brunette.

The little heater that could was working overtime trying to raise the temperature above frigid, but even so the basement was a lot of floorspace for one heater to cover.

_'Won't be sleeping naked tonight that's for sure...'_

"It's not exactly haute cuisine..."

Puck wrinkled his brow as he stared at Kurt,

"I have no idea what that means...", the half-back admitted with a sheepish look on his face.

Kurt smiled softly as he scooped up the last of his soup with his last cracker before popping it into his mouth,

"It's not fancy but it filled a hole..."

Puck nodded as he let his head drop back and closed his eyes.

* * *

The jock had no idea whether he had only just closed his eyes or had been asleep for several minutes when Kurt's voice permeated his consciousness,

"Noah?"

Puck didn't bother opening his eyes as his eyelids felt like someone had attached little lead weights to each of his eyelashes.

"Uh huh?"

A few seconds passed where Puck could hear Kurt's steady, soft breathing and hushed muttering. The jock was about to press Kurt to say whatever it was he wanted when the brunette did, his voice small, soft and vulnerable,

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier..."

Puck cracked open a single eye – an act which took effort of Herculean proportions – and looked at the soprano.

"It's about time!...", exclaimed the jock, "... I knew you were lying when you said I wasn't sexy!"

Kurt's sombre expression cracked for a moment as the brunette giggled before becoming serious once again,

"No – you're still not sexy – about the whole _'us'_ thing..."

Puck opened a second eye and pushed himself up into a sitting position, drawing his legs up protectively to his chest,

"So we're going to do this now huh?"

Kurt swallowed pronouncedly as Puck waited – if Kurt wanted to do this then he was going to make the first move.

"I uh...", Kurt paused and growled softly as the right words seemed to escape him, "... I felt something."

Puck didn't have to ask what as he knew what Kurt was talking about.

"Yeah – I felt it too..."

The jock snorted in amusement at the shell-shocked expression on Kurt's face at the admission before Kurt's eyes switched and seemed to show fear.

"I uh – I don't...", a single tear escaped Kurt and tracked down his cheek.

Puck had to hold himself back from going to comfort the brunette instinctively knowing that he had to keep himself in check if they were going to resolve anything. The jock settled instead for a verbal reassurance,

"It's OK."

Kurt looked up at Puck again, tears in his eyes as he shook his head from side to side,

"No it's not. I shouldn't -...", Kurt's breath hitched and he took a steadying breath, "... I don't _want_..."

The brunette broke off from his explanation as his face crumpled and he quickly hid himself behind both hands, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed silently.

Puck's stomach felt like he'd just swallowed a brick – at least in a way, Kurt's declaration made things simpler – if Kurt didn't want him then that was fine. Plenty more fish in the sea.

Problem was though – Puck was just getting used to wanting Kurt – and the jock didn't know whether he could just switch that off. Seeing that Kurt was having a harder time with it than he was, Puck again took up the role of protector – this time protecting Kurt from emotional pain.

"It's cool – we'll just work round it, pretend it never happened – no problem."

Kurt looked up from his hands and Puck's heart cracked seeing the look of devastation on the soprano's face.

"No!"

Puck was shocked at the vehemence in Kurt's tone but also a little thrilled by the fire that ignited in the brunette's eyes.

"I don't want to pretend it never happened."

Puck was confused and his expression clearly showed it as Kurt chuckled despite his tears.

"So what then? I'm a little confused."

Kurt drew in a gulping breath as he crawled towards Puck. The jock remained still – he had watched enough documentaries on Animal Planet to know what not to do when presented with a spooked animal – and that was pretty much what Kurt was at that moment.

Puck's breath was coming in shallow bursts and his heart was pounding harder than after he'd run fifty-yards for a touchdown in the heat of a game. The jock had effectively handed the reigns of their relationship – whatever that might be – over to Kurt to do with as he wanted.

"I... I...", Kurt paused and screwed his eyes shut before taking a deep breath and quickly muttering, "... screw it."

And he kissed him.

* * *

The moment Kurt's soft lips connected with Puck's a riot of colour exploded behind the jock's eyes. Puck wound his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled the smaller boy towards him, settling the brunette onto his lap as he deepened the kiss.

Kurt's kisses were hesitant – experimental – and all at once the jock realised that this was a first. Kurt's first kiss – and it was him. Breaking contact with the brunette's lips, Puck leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

The soprano was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed, though Puck could clearly see a blissful expression on Kurt's face.

"That good huh?"

Puck chuckled as Kurt smacked him on the arm and blushed.

"I'm - ...", Kurt paused and sighed unable to find the right words.

"It's OK...", reassured Puck as he reached up a hand and brushed away the residue of tears from Kurt's skin, enjoying how Kurt leaned into the touch.

Puck leaned back in to peck the brunette softly on the lips and smiled as Kurt's baby blue's fluttered open to look at him in surprise.

"You're – you're OK with this?"

"What? Kissing you?"

Kurt shyly nodded in the affirmative and Puck took a moment to try to put into words everything he'd been feeling of late.

"I – uh... this probably won't make any sense but I'm going to just get it out there...", said the jock as Kurt settled himself in and leaned his head against Puck's chest, "... I've never been attracted to a dude before – ah shit, I'm not explaining this well at all..."

"It's OK, Noah...", whispered Kurt softly.

Puck however was on a roll and wanted to get this – whatever it was – off of his chest.

"Bottom line – I don't know if I like dudes now or what. But what I do know is that I like you."

Kurt smiled against Puck's chest as the jock wrapped his arms around the brunette more securely.

"That'll do – for now...", answered the soprano with a sigh.

"For now?", asked Puck suddenly scared that Kurt was going to push things faster than he was comfortable.

_'I'm usually the one doing the pushing...'_

"Until I get tired of you – or you get fat!"

Kurt squealed as Puck dug his fingers into the soprano's sides for a moment in warning,

"You take that back...", grumbled Puck with a scandalised look on his face, "...I will not get fat!"

"Less grumbling more kissing Mr...", ordered Kurt with a grin, "... I'm high maintenance..."

Puck's smirk was positively predatory as he eyed up the soprano like a Lion eyes up an Antelope,

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Puckzilla... maintaining you is _not_ an issue..."

Kurt's giggle was swallowed up as Puck's lips met his in a passionate kiss.

For the rest of the night neither teen had cause to complain about the cold.

* * *

**A/N: Awww... my four favourite words in all of fanficdom – it seems no matter what I write I always end up writing those four little words – And – He – Kissed – Him. So simple, yet so effective and it always tends to lead to slashy goodness XD**

**Song credit goes to Elvis Presley and "Can't Help Falling In Love With You"**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! OR IN THE WORDS OF THE SUGABABES - PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rights to any of the characters from Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: In a break from tradition, I had to turn to a friend for inspiration on this chapter rather than sit and puzzle it out by myself. So in order to give credit where credit is due, I am pleased to give co-author status on this chapter to Maxari. **

**Without his help, you would have been weeks in waiting for this instalment – everyone should send him chocolates or if anyone has one just lying around spare, a cute boyfriend he can call his own XD**

"**An Unlikely Angel" by The Jellybaby Bandit (with a little help from his friends)**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

The first thing Kurt noticed as he shucked off his jacket in the hospital reception area and hung it on a hook by the Nurse's station to dry, was that it was cold.

Really cold.

Like below zero cold – so cold, that Kurt could clearly see his breath with every exhalation.

Kurt didn't understand how the Doctors and Nurses could get away with not having the heating on as high as it would go, especially during a blizzard – it just seemed so unprofessional when you were caring for the infirm.

As he pushed open the door, the brunette noted that the window in his Dad's room was spider-webbed with a frosty coating and that if he squinted in _just_ the right way, Kurt could make out the pale white light of the sun trying to force it's way through the heavy cloud cover.

_'Where were all the other people though?'_

Since arriving at the hospital Kurt hadn't seen or heard another single person. Which was weird y'know 'cos Lima's not that small a town and statistically there should be at least _one _other patient in the building.

But there wasn't. The entire hospital was seemingly on call to look after one patient – Kurt's Dad.

Kurt pushed the sudden disquieting feeling to the back of his mind for the moment, for now the soprano just had to concentrate on his Dad – patient numbers were of no real concern to him.

Kurt set his backpack down beside the bed as his ears picked up the gentle strain of music coming from the small speaker built into the head of his Dad's bed. Kurt recognised the tinny sounding voice of Tom Jones as the Welshman sang about the cold. Kurt supposed that the hospital radio were using up all of their songs referencing snow while they could.

Kurt knew that his Dad couldn't stand Tom Jones though, so without giving it a second thought, the brunette flipped the switch on the headboard with his thumb and the music died away.

Kurt pulled the chair against the wall over to the head of the bed and sat down heavily. The soprano glanced down at his Dad and sighed as he reached out and adjusted the older man's beret which had slipped from its prior jaunty angle. His Dad might have been in a coma, but that was no reason for him not to keep up with the latest fashion trends.

That was just like his Dad, Kurt thought – never one to ask for help – and somehow even in a coma the older man had managed to obtain a beret without having to disturb anyone.

The brunette grabbed his backpack and retrieved his reading glasses before picking up his copy of A Tale of Two Cities from the bedside table and getting himself comfortable, began to read aloud,

"Take Tab 'A' and insert into Slot 'C'..."

Kurt paused in consternation as he stared at the printed words on the page in front of him. Something didn't sound right about that, but the brunette's head was fuzzy and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Then it hit him.

_'This isn't A Tale of Two Cities...'_

The brunette set the book down and rubbed at his tired eyes – the last few days had been such a strain and Kurt had been unable to get more than a couple of hours sleep. That must be it, the brunette thought – his mind must be playing tricks on him.

_'Why was it so damn cold?'_

"What's up kid?"

Kurt's head snapped up to see his Dad standing beside him in his hospital gown as the older man scratched at an itch.

"Dad?...", asked Kurt incredulously before the soprano launched himself bodily at the older man with a renewed cry, "... Dad!"

Kurt could feel the over-starched material of his Dad's hospital gown under his fingers as he desperately clung to the older man – and through the gown he could feel the undulating muscles in his Dad's back as the elder Hummel chuckled.

"Easy Kurt... I only went to the bathroom..."

Kurt blushed as he detached himself from his Dad and stared at the man in awe – he looked – well he looked a Hell of a lot better than a man who'd spent a week in a coma should look. And where exactly had he found the business suit?

_'Wait... business suit? His Dad didn't wear business suits... something is not right...'_

The niggling thought that had begun to gnaw at Kurt when he'd first read from the book returned. The brunette turned to face the bed once again and his heart stopped.

_'What the Hell?'_

"Hmmm... he doesn't look so good...", said Burt as he scratched at his chin thoughtfully and paced around to the other side of the single berth bed to peer down at his look-a-like, "... very pale. Do you know him?"

Kurt's eyes darted from the figure of his Father standing by the bed, to the still immobile and comatose figure of his _Father_ tucked up under the covers. Each version of Burt though identical in physical appearance, looked completely different – one sickly and pale and the other healthy and vibrant.

"He's my Dad...", whispered Kurt as his heart broke into a million different pieces.

"Tough break...", said 'Doppelgänger-Burt' in a tone of voice that held no hint of any kind of sympathy for the brunette, "... still – more space at home if he's gone, eh?"

The soprano blinked away the sudden tears that had formed on his lashes as he turned to address the Dad standing beside the bed who was looking at him with a cheerful expression on his face,

"I don't understand...", said Kurt as he sank down into the chair next to the bed and placed his head in his hands.

Burt's deep rumbling laughter – something Kurt hadn't realised before now that he missed terribly – rang out, but instead of bringing a smile to Kurt's face, the brunette felt sick at the sound.

"What's there to understand?...", Kurt raised his eyes to meet 'Doppelgänger-Burt', as the older man settled himself down onto a stool which had just appeared out of thin air, "... If the old man never wakes up, would you really miss him all that much?"

An anger suffused Kurt for a brief moment as he clenched his fists – this, this _impostor _in the business suit couldn't be his Dad – his Dad would never think for a second that Kurt didn't want him around.

"You are not my Dad...", said Kurt with certainty.

As the words left Kurt's mouth, the brunette took up a position standing defensively over the body of his Dad. A slow hand clap from Doppelgänger-Burt breached the silence drawing Kurt's attention.

Doppelgänger-Burt just smiled and adjusted the lapel on his suit,

"Give the kid a solo!"

Kurt was confused – if Doppelgänger-Burt wasn't his Dad – then who was he?

"Who are you?"

"Can't you tell?", the Doppelgänger sighed seeing Kurt was no longer as forthcoming as he'd been earlier in their conversation, "... Let's see... snappy wit? snazzy dress?... I'm in _your_ dream?"

_'This is a dream?...'_

The brunette never took his eyes off of the impostor in front of him as his Dad's familiar features started to blur before they melted away to look like – _him. _

"I'm _you, _Kurt!"

Blue eyes met blue eyes as the pair stared at each other over the sleeping form of the real Burt Hummel.

"If you're me – I'm me - then why are you – why am I – here?"

"Pronouns are a bitch, huh?"

The Doppelgänger smirked before flicking an invisible piece of lint from the cuff of his suit – a suit Kurt realised now was the exact same style as the one he'd worn to his Mom's funeral all those years ago – he remembered it clearly because he'd insisted that it be bespoke.

"Ah...", said the Doppelgänger seemingly already inside Kurt's head, which would make sense if this was a dream "... you recognise the threads, I see."

Kurt swallowed thickly before he nodded shakily – the memory of himself standing by his Mother's grave assaulted the brunette causing him to screw his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the images.

"But then you remember that day every time you close your eyes to go to sleep don't you."

Kurt paled at the reminder – it had taken the soprano several years to break out of the cycle of bad dreams following his Mother's death – was this his psyche trying to warn him the same was going to happen if his Dad didn't make it too?

Despite the urge to cry, the Doppelgänger's words lit fire in Kurt's belly – his counterpart seemed to be almost _pleased_ about the situation and it made Kurt anger the soprano immediately turned on his Doppelgänger.

"What does that have to do with anything? I love and miss my Mom every day – just like I love and miss my Dad every day he's in a coma."

"Ah...", said the Doppelgänger getting to his feet as the stool behind him vanished into smoke, "...but let me ask you this. Exactly how much were you missing your Dad while you were busy making out with your mohawked friend?"

Kurt's stomach dropped as he tried to find the words to refute the Doppelgänger's words but the words just would not come. Instead all that would come was a knot of guilt in the brunette's stomach.

_'Oh God...'_

* * *

It was that knot of guilt that Kurt woke to as the brunette gasped and his eyes snapped open. Kurt desperately grabbed for the mattress and fought off the sensation of falling he had woken with.

The soprano could feel that his pyjamas, which he'd changed into after his make-out session with Noah had come to an end, were soaked through with a cold sweat and were clinging uncomfortably to his skin.

_'Oh God... Dad...'_

Tears came unbidden to Kurt's eyes and the brunette didn't fight against them as he had in his dream and allowed them to roll down his cheeks silently while his shoulders hitched silently.

_'It was just a dream... it was just a dream...'_

Kurt repeated the mantra in his head over and over and tried desperately to shake off the feeling that he was drowning. Despite the cold sweat sticking to his skin, Kurt felt himself burning up, the air in the basement was cloying and oppressive – he needed to get out – he needed to think.

He needed his Mom.

The brunette rolled himself over and swung his legs over the side of the bed and steadied himself in a sitting position. Taking a shuddering breath, Kurt quietly slipped his feet into his slippers and made for the basement stairs on autopilot – led on his familiar route by countless other bad dreams over the years.

The locks on the front door were opened in quick succession as Kurt's mind shut down and he tried to shake the feeling of having betrayed his Dad.

Because he had.

Kurt's Dad was in the hospital and the Doctors didn't know if he'd ever wake up. The Doppelgänger from his dream might not have been his real Dad or the real him, but he had been right about one thing – Kurt hadn't thought of the man in the hospital the entire evening he'd spent with Noah.

The cold wind was biting – but Kurt couldn't feel the cold – he was too consumed with his own regrets. The snow had eased off slightly and was now only dusting the area lightly rather than in torrents as it had previously.

The brunette settled himself into the porch swing overlooking the garden, a spot where his Mom had formerly sat with him after a bad dream as they stared up at the stars. His Mom might have been gone, but Kurt had kept up the tradition in the years that followed.

Silent tears tracked down Kurt's face as he huddled unconsciously against the cold as the swing creaked rhythmically in the night.

* * *

'CLICK'

_'What was that?'_

'CLICK'

_'There is is again...'_

'CLICK'

Puck groaned with annoyance, as he was drawn back to consciousness. Cracking open an eye, the jock peered into the darkness as his eyes adjusted. The room was unfamiliar to Puck for a moment before the fog lifted and the memory of the previous evening returned to him.

'CLICK'

_'What the Hell is that?'_

Puck closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, waiting to see if the noise would repeat once again and if he could work out where it was coming from.

'CLICK'

The jock turned his head and followed the sound to the shelving unit under Kurt's stairs containing his books, pictures and – his CD player.

Which was blinking and clicking as it attempted to play a non-existent disc.

'CLICK'

Puck smirked – the power was back – wait til he told Ku-...

"Kurt?"

Puck rolled over in the bed expecting to find the brunette lying next to him as he'd been for the last however many hours. What he was not expecting was to see an empty void where his – _boyfriend?_ – should have been. Puck tested the word out in his mind - _boyfriend_ - was that really what he was going to be? Was Kurt his boyfriend? Was he Kurt's?

He was definitely Kurt's - Puck just didn't know exactly what of Kurt's he was.

The jock glanced around the room, trying to spot any sign of the brunette and not seeing any.

_'Maybe he went to pee...'_

It was as if the thought triggered the flood gates as Puck groaned at the sudden pressure in his own bladder. Well if Kurt was peeing he'd need to share – the jock was not in a position to wait.

Puck got to his feet, enjoying the feel of the deep shag carpet and chuckling to himself,

"Shag...", the jock muttered before pushing open the bathroom door and reaching up to slap his palm over the light switch.

"Hey Kurt – if you're – huh..."

Puck had expected a squeal of surprise, or at least some kind of acerbic comment about privacy – but nothing - the bathroom was deserted.

_'Where is he?'_

The question deserved answering but right at that moment Puck had a more urgent call to answer – from nature.

"Ahhhhhh...", the jock groaned in relief as the pressure in his bladder was released and he pissed into the bowl like a horse.

_'I do have the donkey dick after all...'_

Puck squeezed the last few drops from the end of his cock before giving it a windmill shake and popping it back inside his boxers.

While he'd enjoyed making out with Kurt, his cock had been hard for almost three hours continuously with no relief seemingly on the horizon. It had been nothing short of torture for Puckzilla – who was not used to being with a sexual partner that wouldn't at least give him a hand job.

Puck however hadn't wanted to push things with Kurt too far too fast – mainly for two reasons, he didn't want to scare the boy by pushing for anything more than he was willing to give, that was a given. But more than that, Puck wasn't exactly sure in himself as to how he'd react should Kurt ask him to return the favour.

_'Could I really suck someone else's cock?'_

Puck didn't know the answer to that question. After all he'd never had to think about it prior to that night – Hell, he'd never even contemplated a scenario where he'd end up kissing another dude.

But then Kurt wasn't just _another_ dude – there was something about Kurt, something indefinable that made him shine and that made him irresistible to the half-back.

Kurt was just _hot_. Puck couldn't explain it any better than that.

The half-back crossed to the faucet and running the cold water over his hands, bent down and splashed his face.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!"

Puck cried out in shock as he was forcibly reminded of the blizzard outside by the fact that the water in the pipes was a Hell of a lot colder than normal. The jock reached out blindly and grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall as he patted his face dry, his teeth suddenly chattering outwith his control.

"Jesus fucking..."

Puck slammed is hand on the faucet in retaliation before drawing it back again a second later with a wince,

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!"

The jock had connected solidly with the fixture and had accidentally turned on the hot water – which had poured out and heated up the metal in contact with Puck's his hand.

"Jesus fucking...", the jock scrambled with his good hand and switched the cold faucet back on before gingerly placing his burnt hand under the stream.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Puck grimaced as he could feel the sting of the burn sinking deeper into his skin – there was nothing that could be done about it however and he'd had worse. He'd had much worse.

_'Where the Hell has Kurt got to?'_

The soprano's absence was starting to concern the jock – the last time Puck had woken he'd felt Kurt's head pillowed on his chest – the jock smiled at the recollection. This time however the bed beside him had been cold, suggesting that the brunette had been gone for some time.

Puck withdrew his hand from under the faucet and switched it off. Drying his hands on the towel and then replacing it on the rack to dry – instinctively knowing that leaving a mess behind him would incur Kurt's wrath – Puck re-entered the bedroom.

"If I were Kurt where would I go?...", the jock mumbled to himself as he stood in the centre of the bedroom, "... try to put yourself in his shoes... heh- probably stilettos..."

Puck chuckled to himself as he headed for the basement stairs. Kurt was bound to be somewhere in the house, but standing still wasn't going to find him any quicker. He was probably slumped in front of the TV in the den, now that they had power again.

_'Probably watching that bratty sixteen show or somethin...'_

Puck sighed in relief as he felt the heating starting to kick in and take the edge off the chill in the air – Kurt's little heater had been an able short term solution but they were both aware that they couldn't use it for long without risking carbon monoxide poisoning.

Sharing body heat had therefore become the stay warm choice of the frigid teen – and that had its advantages thought Puck smirking to himself.

The jock pulled open the basement door and stepped out into the hallway, the door swinging shut behind him with a soft click. Not knowing the layout of the house well enough, the jock scrambled ineffectually for a light switch in the darkness, before giving up and inching his way down the hallway.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!", Puck's cry rang out and echoed down the empty hallway as Puck stumbled before cursing aloud, "... _FUCK!_"

Tendrils of white hot agony shot through Puck's foot as the jock started hopping around in the darkness. It felt like someone had taken a mallet and pounded on his big toe.

_'Screaming like a girl's one way to get Kurt's attention...'_

Puck grimaced at his unmanly behaviour and planted his foot deliberately back on the floor, the jock was unable however to completely suppress the wince as his toe throbbed.

_'This is Kurt's fault – making me wander about in the dark...'_

Speaking of – why hadn't the brunette come to see what the cry of pain was about? The jock pressed forward remembering that there was a doorway – to the den – that should be about another ten feet or so from where he pictured his current position.

Finding the door jamb, the jock reached inside and found the light switch, expecting once again to find Kurt sitting watching an infomercial or something.

The jock stood in the doorway and looked around in consternation.

Nothing.

_'Where the Hell was he?'_

This was getting ridiculous now and the jock was done messing around.

"Kurt!"

The complete silence in the house worried Puck. The jock hadn't been subtle about shouting at the top of his voice – there was no way at all that the brunette could not have at least heard him.

_'Something's wrong...'_

Puck threw on the rest of the lights on the ground floor in quick succession as he moved through the house with more urgency. Empty room followed empty room as the jock cleared each in turn, becoming more concerned with each step.

"Where is he...", muttered the jock before calling out again, "... Kurt?"

Puck had done a complete circuit of the ground floor and was standing back at his starting point by the stairs leading up to the first floor. The jock was just about to start up them when something silver glinted out of the corner of his eye, drawing his attention.

_'The security chain's off...'_

Puck remembered clearly, Kurt going through the entire house before bed making sure that all of the doors and windows were securely locked. The jock knew without a shadow of a doubt that when they'd both gone to bed, that the front door had been locked up tighter than Fort Knox.

_'He wouldn't seriously...'_

Puck shook his head – he must be imagining things – there was no logical reason for Kurt to go outside in the middle of the worst blizzard to hit Lima in twenty years.

"He wouldn't be that stupid..."

A gnawing feeling in the jock's gut however convinced Puck to at the very least check the porch – what could it hurt to rule it out before going to check the first floor?

* * *

Puck wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him as he pulled open the front door.

"Kurt? What the _fuck_?"

The brunette was huddled against the side of an old porch swing which was being buffeted by the howling wind, though the snow appeared to have mercifully stopped falling.

_'Not before Kurt got covered though...'_

Puck hurried out onto the decking, wincing as the snow bit into the soles of his unprotected feet. The jock didn't care however at that moment – his principal concern was Kurt.

The soprano remained seated and unmoving and it appeared from the light dusting of snow on him – much like one of Puck's favourite donuts – that Kurt had not moved in some time.

Puck dropped to his knees in front of the smaller boy as he looked him over for any obvious signs of injury or distress. The jock's tense shoulders slumped slightly as he failed to find anything obviously wrong with the brunette.

But then Kurt was sitting on his porch in the middle of the night, in the middle of a blizzard and wearing nothing but a thin pair of cotton pyjamas – if that didn't scream that something was wrong then nothing did.

"Kurt?"

Puck had talked Sarah down after enough nightmares to know that keeping his voice level and soft was key to breaking through to the soprano. Kurt hadn't even shifted to acknowledge the jock's presence and his eyes were glassy and haunted.

"Kurt, baby – what's wrong?"

* * *

Kurt was adrift.

He could see but he couldn't _see_.

His eyes worked they didn't _work_.

He could feel the cold on his skin but it only matched the cold inside his heart.

He'd betrayed his Dad. He'd betrayed his Mom. He'd betrayed Noah.

_'I'm a betrayer...'_

There was no other way to describe it. His dream had been right about it. Kurt had not thought of his Dad _once_ from the moment his lips had connected with Noah's.

He was a terrible son. His Mom and his Dad and Noah should all be ashamed of him.

A soft voice penetrated the fog that surrounded Kurt's head and it took the brunette a moment to place it. The voice was soft and gentle and laced with an emotion that Kurt did not want to put voice to. Could not put voice to. If he did – he'd be lost.

It was Noah.

* * *

Kurt blinked as if coming out of a dream and his eyes which had been staring at nothing slowly started to focus.

"That's it baby, it's me – focus on me."

Puck smiled reassuringly at the smaller boy – he had no idea what had driven Kurt out here into the snow in the middle of the night – but it was clearly something profound.

Kurt didn't need to be spooked by Puck losing control right at that moment – even though his heart was pounding and the jock felt as though he wanted to throw up with worry.

_'Throw up on your own time...'_

"Noah?"

Kurt's voice was no more than a croak but it was the sweetest sound Puck had ever heard in his life – it meant Kurt was coming back to him.

"Yeah baby, come back to me."

Kurt was out of it – Puck could see that clearly – and it freaked the jock out _a lot_.

"Noah? Why am I so cold?"

Puck's already pale skin, drained of what little blood it contained as he took in Kurt's sallow looking skin and blue tinged lips.

_'Gotta get him warm...'_

"Because you're out in the snow you idiot!"

Puck tried to keep his tone light so as not to make Kurt _actually_ believe he was being scolded. What he'd hoped for was some kind of retort from the brunette that he was not an idiot.

Puck's stomach dropped however when Kurt failed to respond at all.

_'Oh God... what do I do?...'_

Puck could feel the panic beginning to well up inside and knew that he was only hanging onto his composure by a thread.

"Noah?"

Puck snapped himself out of his daydream – or night daydream – or whatever it was when you zoned out during the night but were awake...

_'Perspective Puckerman!'_

"Yeah baby?"

Kurt smiled softly, whether at the fact Puck had answered or at the fact he'd been called 'baby' the jock didn't know.

The jock didn't care either.

"I'd like to go to sleep now..."

_'Oh holy shit...'_

Puck exploded into a flurry of movement as he swept the brunette up into his arms – the smaller body fitting snugly against the jock's chest – like the final piece to a jigsaw puzzle.

"Don't you _dare_ go to sleep on me Kurt...", instructed Puck as he hurried back towards the front door and the relative warmth and protection of the house.

"So tired, Noah..."

Puck was freaking out as he carried Kurt across the threshold and hooked his foot around the door to close it behind him. A plan had begun forming in his mind as he carried the now silently dozing soprano down the hallway towards the basement stairs.

"Kurt? Kurt?...", Puck shook the soprano in his arms and sighed in temporary relief when Kurt grumbled and shifted in his arms.

Puck almost took the basement door off of its hinges such was the force of the kick he directed at it in his haste. Hurriedly carrying Kurt down the steps the jock tried to think of something – anything – to keep the brunette engaged and conscious.

Something told Puck that if he let Kurt sleep, the soprano would end up in a hospital bed right next to his Dad.

Or worse.

"I want you to sing me your favourite song, Kurt."

Puck didn't break stride as he reached the bottom of the basement steps and headed straight for the bathroom – he'd spotted a big power shower in the corner earlier when he'd been relieving himself – now, that shower would get its turn to shine.

"C'mon Kurt...", goaded Puck as he shook the brunette a little harder than necessary, "... what's your favourite song?"

"...", mumbled Kurt softly in a voice so whisper quiet if there had been a pin dropping at the same instant that Kurt spoke, the noise would have drowned him out.

Puck snorted despite his worry for the brunette – he'd get Kurt better and then he'd tease the brunette mercilessly for the admission.

For now, Puck just wanted to concentrate on getting Kurt better.

The jock quickly turned on the shower and watched as each of the six differently oriented shower heads kicked into life. Puck considered trying to get Kurt out of his pyjamas but figured they were already soaked through and ruined – anything he did to them wouldn't compare to what Kurt had done to them already.

"Alright seeing as you can't pick a _normal_ song, I'll sing to you instead... but I want you to really listen 'K?"

Puck stepped into the large cubicle – easily big enough for four people never mind the two current occupants – and stood with Kurt under the spray, making sure that the brunette didn't drown in the process.

"Kurt? You listening? Cos there'll be – there'll... there'll be a quiz... with answer sheets and everything..."

Puck's half hearted laugh died away as the jock's voice wavered and he dashed away the sudden tears threatening to escape his eyes – crying wasn't badass.

Puck could see the limpness of Kurt's body and the way that the brunette's eyelids fluttered as the smaller boy clung manfully onto consciousness.

_'Please be OK... Oh God please be OK...'_

"Noah?...", Kurt's eyes were closed but he was clearly still in there somewhere, "... why aren't you singing?"

Puck's nervous laughter broke out as he laid tiny little butterfly kisses all over Kurt's face causing the smaller boy to wrinkle his nose and try to get away from the jock's onslaught.

"OK – but you need to really listen – it's _important_ that you listen."

Kurt's head was rocking back and forth on an unsteady neck, but Puck could clearly see the intent to nod in agreement with the statement.

Puck wracked his brains trying to find a song to sing – somehow he didn't think Sex Bomb was appropriate at that point – then he hit on the perfect song. Puck's vocals were soft and breathy as he was inhaling nothing but steam from the air around him and was still supporting a rubbery legged Kurt in his arms.

"_She's fine, most of the time  
She takes her days with a smile  
She moves like a dancer in light  
Spinning around to the sound  
But sometimes she falls down  
_

_Breathe, just breathe  
Take the world off your shoulders  
And put it on me  
Breathe, just breathe  
Let the life that you live  
Be all that you need..."_

The soft smile on Kurt's face as Puck sang was a balm to the half-back's frazzled nerves and Puck could see some colour starting to return to Kurt's cheeks.

"_She likes New York at night  
She dreams of running away  
Shine on, bright like the sun  
When even the sky turns grey_

_I need you to hear me say  
I need you to hear me say_

_Breathe, just breathe  
Take the world off your shoulders  
And put it on me  
Breathe, just breathe  
Let the life that you live  
Be all that you need..."_

Puck wriggled a hand free and shucked his boxers down and off of his body, kicking them to the far side of the cubicle with a squelch. Getting Kurt stripped out of his soaking pyjamas however proved to be a little trickier however with nimble fingers and much shifting Kurt around in his arms, Puck succeeded.

_'Heh – I've seen Kurt nekked...'_, thought the jock sneaking a peek at Kurt's junk, nestled in a small patch of neatly trimmed curls. It didn't seem so intimidating seeing it in the flesh and Puck wondered whether perhaps he could actually deal with the thought of sucking on another guy's cock.

That was a thought for another time however.

"_Let go of the fear  
Let go of the time  
Let go of the ones  
Who try to put you down  
You're gonna be fine  
Don't hold it inside  
If you hurt right now  
Then let it all come out..."_

Kurt's eyes started to flutter before slowly opening and staring up at Puck from the brunette's position snuggled deep within the jock's arms.

"Noah? I'm sleepy..."

On this occasion the statement didn't scare Puck quite as it had before, mostly because the colour and coherency of the soprano appeared to be returning. Puck smiled down reassuringly as he reached out and switched off the flow of water.

"Lets put you to be then 'K?", whispered the jock and smiled softly when Kurt nodded and smiled in return.

"_Breathe, just breathe  
Take the world off your shoulders  
And put it on me  
Breathe, just breathe  
Let the life that you live  
Be all that you need_

_Breathe, just breathe  
Take the world off your shoulders  
And put it on me  
Breathe, just breathe  
Let the life that you lead  
Be all that you need..."_

Puck carried Kurt out of the shower and set the smaller boy down on the counter by the sinks. A moment later and the brunette squeaked as Puck grabbed a towel from the rack and began to vigorously rub the smaller boy dry.

"Noah – I'm nekked... you can't see me nekked..."

Puck couldn't help the chuckle at the sleepy and yet scandalised tone of Kurt's voice as he softly finished the song.

_"Let go of the fear  
Let go of the time  
Take the world off your shoulders  
And put it on me..."_

Puck was relieved to see that the blue tinge to Kurt's lips had faded away and that the soprano's cheeks were now a rosy red colour.

Puck let the towel in his hands drop to the floor – right at that moment he'd have taken Kurt's wrath with a smile – and scooped the boy back up into his customary position in his arms.

The jock carried Kurt back through to the bedroom as Kurt yawned and fussed, already well on the way to being fast asleep.

Puck settled Kurt under the covers before returning to the bathroom and picking up a towel from the rack in order to dry himself. Finished doing so, Puck also picked up the towel he had discarded on the floor and placed both into the laundry basket in the corner. The jock was badass – but badass didn't mean he was stupid enough to cross an angry Kurt Hummel – that was just asking for trouble.

Puck switched the bathroom light off on his way out, hearing the extractor fan kick into life with a gentle hum as it drew the moisture and steam out of the bathroom and into oblivion.

The jock padded across the dozen feet between the bathroom and bed before slipping in beside the brunette. The panic which had suffused the jock started to bleed away as he spooned up behind Kurt and offered the smaller boy the warmth of his overheated skin.

Puck pillowed his head on his arm, as he looped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled the smaller boy against his chest.

In the morning he'd find out what Kurt had been thinking about going out in a blizzard in nothing but his pyjamas. And he'd be damn sure to make it clear that the behaviour was not to be repeated.

For now though, he'd let Kurt sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there we go – just a little bit of angsty, fluffy, nekked fun. Next chapter will have a revealing conversation and a visit from Mercedes I think, depends how I feel. I might even throw in a little slashy goodness.**

**Musical credit in this chapter goes to Ryan Star and 'Breathe' – I hope that Marc you aren't disappointed that I didn't use Frozen. I considered it before you mentioned it actually but thought it was a little clichéd. Also I wasn't convinced that Puck would legitimately be able to give the required vocal performance, or that he'd necessarily know the lyrics.  
**

**Oh and for those of you who have been keeping abreast of my third story 'F&ck You' please note that I've placed it on hiatus for the moment – this week's Glee stole my song and I _hate_ using the same songs that Glee have already used – it feels like recycling! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
